Allons, Granger
by Soladita
Summary: -Allons, Granger il y a bien quelque chose qui te fait craquer... -Sache mon cher que j'ai un coeur de pierre. Hermione mène une vie paisible, jusqu'à cette fête, ou les ennuis commencent. Mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est jusqu'où ils vont la suivre...
1. Chapter 1 : Nouvelle vie

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie

_Départements de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques_

Hermione, dans la lumière claire de l'après-midi, essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur un dossier pourtant crucial, exposant qu'un groupe d'elfes de maisons qui semblaient s'être réfugié dans une forêt du sud de l'Angleterre à la suite de mauvais traitements.

Elle pourtant d'habitude si acharnée dans son travail venait de relire une bonne douzaine de fois la même phrase sans en saisir le sens.

-Des projets pour ce soir ? lui demanda la voix pleine d'espoir de Phil.

Hermione releva la tête de son travail en soupirant silencieusement, et jeta un regard vers son adjoint.

-En effet, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Il n'était guère facile de refuser sans cesse les demandes de son collègue, même si cette fois son refus était justifié. Phil était un de ces hommes dont la plupart des femmes craignaient qu'ils tombent sous leur charme : un physique désavantagé, l'œil suppliant mais si serviable. En somme, un homme dont le rôle pouvait être au maximum celui du meilleur ami.

-Oh, fit-il en rougissant, c'est dommage, j'aurais aimé t'inviter à dîner pour cette occasion si particulière.

-Je suis vraiment navrée, mais un des mes plus chers amis organise justement une fête pour cette date, et j'ai accepté depuis longtemps, dit-elle avec douceur, pour se rattraper de sa froideur précédente.

-Une autre fois peut-être ?

-Humhum, répliqua-t-elle sans se mouiller.

Elle regarda alors sa montre. Dix-huit heures déjà ?! Le temps passait si vite depuis qu'elle avait trouvé ce travail, qui consistait à défendre les elfes opprimés.

-Eh bien, il faut d'ailleurs que je file ! A lundi Phil !

-A lundi ! Et passe une bonne soirée.

-C'est ça, marmonna-t-elle en traversant le couloir.

Phil était très gentil, mais parfois un peu lourd, et Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise de toujours repousser ses invitations.

De retour chez elle, Hermione fut surprise de constater l'absence de sa colocataire, qui rentrait toujours bien avant elle.

-Cho ?, appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Cho devait être sortie. Tandis qu'elle commençait à replonger dans ses douloureux souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé de repousser toute la journée, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et la voix exubérante de son amie retentit.

-Mione ? Je suis rentrée !

-Je suis dans la cuisine.

Cho. Colocataire et amie d'Hermione. Bien que leurs relations étaient tendues à Poudlard, celles-ci se sont grandement améliorées lorsque les deux femmes ont appris à se connaître. Au début, quand Hermione a découvert qui était sa colocataire, elle a tout d'abord tremblé d'effroi, persuadée qu'elles n'arriveraient jamais à s'entendre. A présent, elle comprenait ce qui avait tant plus à Harry chez cette fille en cinquième année. Cho alliait une joie de vivre à une extrême sensibilité, bien qu'elle soit peut-être trop groupie sur les bords.

Cho fit son apparition, les bras chargés de paquets, et riant toute seule. Cependant, elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage d'Hermione, bien que celle-ci essaya de sourire.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, tu penses encore a lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, mentit la jeune femme en tentant de paraître de bonne humeur.

-Mione tu ne sais pas mentir. Je pensais que tu allais mieux pourtant. Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Ce soir tu vas te trouver quelqu'un, vu que le monde de la Magie tout entier fait la fête aujourd'hui, et il y aura forcément un beau célibataire qui te tapera dans l'œil !, lança-t-elle, victorieuse. Mais j'y penses, il ne viendra pas j'espère ?

-Je pense que si… Mais de toute manière cela n'a aucune importance. Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ?, demanda-elle en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Nos robes de ce soir bien sûr ! Si on ne drague pas ce soir, on ne drague jamais !

-Cho, je n'ai aucune envie de draguer, que ce soit ce soir ou dans dix ans. Et d'ailleurs comment ça « on » ? Tu n'es plus avec William ?

-On a décidé de faire un break, déclara la Serdaigle avec indifférence, alors autant aller en repérage ce soir. Bon, on essaye ?

Hermione soupira mais prit le paquet que lui tendait son amie, puisque qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix avant d'avoir essayer sa stupide robe. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit le sac. La robe n'était pas trop mal, bien qu'un peu courte. Si la jeune femme ne se trompait pas, bien que ses connaissances en matières de vêtements étaient assez restreintes, sa robe était en soie bleue avec de minuscules paillettes. Elle passa alors le vêtement et constata qu'elle avait vu juste : c'était bien trop court. Alors qu'elle allait en informer la pile électrique qui se trouvait être sa colocataire, celle-ci débarqua dans sa chambre comme une tornade :

-Oh Mione ! Elle te va à merveille !

-Ecoute Cho, je sais que tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour choisir cette robe, mais elle est trop petite.

-Ah bon tu es serrée ? Non pourtant tout à l'air d'aller, répondit-elle en tournant autour de la Gryffondor.

-Je parle de la longueur ! On dirait que j'ai oublié de mettre le bas !

Cho éclata de rire et répliqua :

-Mione, c'est fait exprès ! Si tu veux te trouver quelqu'un, il faut te mettre en valeur ! Bon et qu'est ce que tu penses de la mienne ?

La jeune femme resplendissait dans la robe argentée. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été créée pour elle. Cependant, Hermione remarqua que la longueur de la robe de la Serdaigle était nettement plus acceptable que la sienne.

-Elle est superbe. A présent, il faut que j'y aille, répondit la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil a sa montre.

-Mais la fête ne commence que dans une demi-heure !

-Peut-être mais j'ai promis a Ginny de l'aider a préparer, répliqua la jeune femme en ramassant les affaires dont elle avait besoin.

-Mais Mione, s'écria Cho lorsque vit la lionne sortir, on ne s'est même pas encore maquiller !

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et transplana chez sa meilleure amie.

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou non :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Que la fête commence !

**Alors déjà je voulais tous vous dire un ENORME merci, que ce soient aux personnes qui me suivent, qui me mettent des reviews, m'ajoutent en favoris ou simplement qui lisent cette histoire. Ca m'a fait super plaisir, surtout vos encouragements. Apparemment, vous avez été nombreux à être surpris de l'amitié Cho-Hermione ^^. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, un personnage va justement interroger Hermione à ce sujet ;). Je vous laisse lire, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, qui était plutôt un prologue. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Que la fête commence !

Hermione atterrit devant le jardin des Potter et vit son meilleur ami poussait le portail pour venir à sa rencontre. De taille moyenne, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et les lunettes perchées au bout du nez, s'avançait Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant. Qui semblait d'ailleurs, comme tous les ans à cette date, légèrement angoissé.

-Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?, demanda Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

-J'imagine que ça ira mieux demain, répliqua son ami en souriant.

La lionne s'esclaffa. Harry avait toujours détesté cette fête annuelle qui le plaçait au centre de l'attention, mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny, sa compagne, qui semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à le taquiner.

De plus, et c'était la principale raison que donnait la rouquine pour organiser cette soirée, comment pourrait-il y avoir une célébration de la chute de Lord Voldemort sans Harry Potter ?

Des soirées avaient bien sûr lieu dans tout le pays, étant donné que cette date était une fête nationale, mais Ginny prétextait qu'il était de son devoir d'organiser sa propre soirée, étant la compagne de l'Elu. En réalité, sa principale motivation était le fait qu'elle adore faire la fête, et c'était bien entendu un moyen de revoir toutes leurs anciennes connaissances.

Cette dernière venait justement d'apercevoir Hermione et se précipita sur sa meilleure amie.

-Mione ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Tandis que Harry rentrait afin de laisser les deux femmes entre elles, Ginny sembla chercher quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gin ?

-Je pensais que la furie serait arrivée en même temps que toi.

Hermione sourit. Ginny n'avait jamais aimé Cho, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, vu que Cho était la seule fille avait qui était sorti Harry, excepté elle. Elle avait pour coutume de la surnommer « la furie », étant donné que les seules fois ou les deux rivales se rencontraient était lors des soirées de Ginny, où la plupart du temps la Serdaigle était excitée comme une puce face à tant de mâles réunis au même endroit. Au départ la rouquine avait refusée d'inviter Cho, mais lorsque celle-ci était devenue la colocataire d'Hermione, cela serait vraiment passé pour de l'impolitesse.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, reprit Ginny en l'invitant à entrer. Tu l'as détesté avant pourtant.

-N'exagères pas, je ne la détestais pas.

Ginny lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Bon d'accord je la détestais. Mais tu sais, j'ai dû me faire une raison. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir un petit ami livré avec maison moi, et mon travail ne paie pas une fortune. Alors la colocation était ma dernière chance et donc je me suis dit que tant cas supporté Cho, autant essayer de le faire avec bonne humeur. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre une guerre permanente. Et puis on a appris à se connaître et elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. Elle est juste un peu…

-Folle ? Nymphomane ? demanda Ginny avec un rire moqueur. Dis moi, elle est à combien de petit ami ? Un par semaine ?

-Haha haha, t'es bête ! Non je dirais plutôt un toutes les deux semaines, répondit-elle en souriant, tandis que sa meilleure amie éclatée de rire. Et elle n'est pas folle juste, euh, extravertie ?

Les deux amies se rendirent à la cuisine en continuant leur fou rire, puis s'échangèrent les derniers potins.

-Attends laisse moi deviner, s'exclama la rousse, c'est la furie qui a choisi ta robe !

-Gagné, admis Hermione en rougissant. Elle est trop courte, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, elle est juste à la bonne taille pour ce soir, répondit-elle, à la grande surprise de son amie, car Ginny n'avait pas pour habitude d'approuver les choix de la Serdaigle.

Hermione décida alors de se lancer à l'eau pendant qu'elles étaient sur ce terrain, et aborda le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

-Tu as invité beaucoup d'hommes ce soir ?, lança-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Ginny la regarda un long moment sans répondre. La lionne, devant son silence, releva la tête et croisa son regard. Sa meilleure amie répondit alors avec douceur :

-Il ne viendra pas Mione. Il a dit qu'il ne préférait pas t'infliger ça.

Hermione hocha la tête et tenta d'empêcher les larmes de couler, ainsi que les souvenirs de remonter. Elle tourna la tête afin que Ginny ne voie pas à quel point elle était bouleversée.

Heureusement, Harry lui sauva la mise en choisissant ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine, et faire tomber ce qui était sans doute sensé être des amuse-gueules, mais qui ressemblait davantage à des asticots.

-Félicitations Harry, persifla sa petite amie, tu vas au moins nous sauver de tes larves. Ça nous évitera de mourir empoisonné.

-Ce ne sont pas des larves Gin, s'exclama celui-ci, blessé. Ce sont des Flutofioles, c'était même dans les recettes de la Gazette du Sorcier, et j'ai passé la journée d'hier à essayer d'en faire moi-même !

-Oui justement, tu as essayé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as réussi, souffla Ginny, afin que seule Hermione l'entende.

Celle-ci, amusée par les chamailleries du couple, retrouva sa bonne humeur et jeta un œil sur cette fameuse recette tandis que l'Elu ramassait les dégâts qu'il avait causé. En effet, elle dû reconnaître que la photographie qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec la réalisation de son ami.

Cependant, à sa décharge, la recette avait l'air franchement compliqué.

-J'imagine que madame n'a rien préparé, elle, lança-t-il à sa petite amie, provocateur.

-Détrompe-toi mon amour, répliqua-t-elle en sortant du placard deux plateaux croulant sous toutes sortes d'amuse-gueules à l'air appétissants qu'elle lui mis sous le nez avec un sourire.

Elle partie les mettre dans la salle principale avec son air victorieux. Hermione se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami.

-Je peux faire quelque chose si tu veux. Les invités ne vont pas tarder arriver et il vaut mieux que leur hôte soit la pour les accueillir.

-Ce ne serait vraiment pas de refus. Maintenant qu'on se retrouve avec des petits fours en moins… Tu n'as qu'a préparais une recette simple. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Après qu'elle lui eu assurer en riant que non, son ami partit accueillir les premiers arrivants qui sonnaient justement à la porte. Ginny étant en train de faire Dieu sait quoi quelque part dans la maison, Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec ses pensées. Ainsi il ne viendrait pas… Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et respira un grand coup. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il y avait à présent deux mois qu'ils avaient rompu. Qu'il avait rompu plutôt. Il était temps qu'elle passe à autre chose. Lui était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps. Il ne viendrait pas pour « ne pas lui infliger ça ». Cela signifiait qu'il savait qu'elle souffrait de leur rupture. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur séparation. Bien sûr, ils avaient un certain nombre d'amis en commun. Avec horreur, la Gryffondor imagina l'un d'eux lui rapportant les longs soirs de larmes, et la pitié qu'ils devaient éprouvés pour elle. Elle releva la tête avec colère. On ne prenait pas pitié d'Hermione Granger ! Elle décida que cette situation devait cesser sur le champ. Désormais, elle ne se laisserait plus emportait par ses sentiments. Désormais, elle fermait son cœur à double tour.

Au moment où elle prit cette résolution, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna en sursauta, mais constata qu'il s'agissait simplement de Luna.

-Bonsoir Hermione. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé.

-Tu ne me déranges pas Luna, assura celle-ci, en lui faisant la bise.

-Tiens Harry m'a dit de te donner ça, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant un saladier qui semblait remplit de vase. Devant son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta avec sérieux : c'est de la purée de Mousiam, une plante très rare qui a des vertus apaisantes sur le corps comme sur l'esprit.

-Ah, euh, c'est gentil Luna. Je vais le mettre au frigo en attendant qu'on le serve. Ah tiens, bonsoir Neuville.

-Bonsoir Mione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là cachée dans la cuisine ? Tout le monde est arrivé !

-Je finis ces petits fours et j'arrive, s'écria-t-elle.

En effet, quand Hermione arriva dans le salon, Poudlard au temps de sa jeunesse semblait s'être donné rendez-vous, et pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle passa de bras en bras, saluant et embrassant toute ses connaissances : Lavande, Seamus, Dean, Hannah, Justin, George, Parvati, et même quelques Serpentard que les anciens Gryffondor avaient appris à connaitre comme Pansy ou Blaise.

Au bout d'un moment, elle retourna en cuisine en espérant y trouver un peu de calme. Heureusement, la cuisine était vide à l'exception de Ginny, qui regardait la vase de Luna avec un air septique.

-C'est quoi ça ?, demanda la rouquine avec dégout.

-Aucune idée. C'est Luna qui l'a ramené. Je crois qu'elle a dit que cette bouillie permettait d'être zen ou un truc du genre.

-J'imagine si on devait laisser elle et Harry faire la cuisine… Bon on verra ce qu'on fait de ça plus tard.

-Tu veux que je reprépare quelque chose ? Vu la quantité astronomique que nos amis ont déjà avalé…

-Hum, ça ne sera pas de refus. Oh mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?!, s'écria-t-elle en attendant des éclats de voix en provenance du salon.

Elle se dirigea vers la source du boucan. Hermione, quant à elle, entreprit de continuer à régaler ses amis. Elle était arrivée à près de la moitié de sa recette lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

-Tu cherches quelque chose Harry ?, demanda-t-elle, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

Aussitôt qu'elle eu prononcé cette phrase, elle sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer. Sa respiration se bloqua, son cœur cogna dans la poitrine.

-Ce n'est Harry, murmura une voix à son oreille, confirmant ses pires craintes.

Elle tourna à demi la tête, et lorsqu'elle reconnut le propriétaire de la voix, elle tenta férocement de se dégager.

-Du calme Granger, souffla la voix, si proche de son oreille qu'elle sentit des frissons la parcourir, tandis que les bras la maintenaient immobile.

Lorsque que ces derniers la relâchèrent enfin, elle se retourna violemment vers son agresseur, et s'écria d'une voix furieuse :

-Malefoy ! Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ?!

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranquille en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour la regarder cuisiner. Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, en ignorant sa question.

-Je suis invité figure toi.

-Toi ? Invité ? Laisse moi rire !

-Il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser ton petit pote Potter, et quand il m'a proposé de venir, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à refuser son invitation.

-Bien sûr, ironisa Hermione qui doutait de la véracité de cette histoire. Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu prends dans tes bras les Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Voyons, ne sois pas si sévère avec toi même, déclara-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

-C'est drôle que tu dises ça.

-Tu sais Granger, avec la fin de cette guerre j'ai mûri et j'ai réalisé que certaines de mes opinions méritaient, disons, des améliorations. De ce fait, et en les étudiant de près, j'ai réalisé que les nés-moldus, surtout les femmes, étaient particulièrement… intéressantes…, répondit-il avec une voix lourde de sous-entendu. Et ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, si je t'ai enlacé ce n'est pas seulement pour le plaisir. C'est simplement parce que tu es juste hilarante dans des situations intimes.

-Comment ça ?, demanda-t-elle en reprenant son travail.

-Eh bien, reprit-il en se rapprochant langoureusement, tu es particulièrement tendue lorsqu'il y a une certaine proximité.

Il était derrière elle à présent. Hermione oublia de respirer quand il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se colla contre elle. Il reprit dans un souffle :

-Ou peut-être es tu comme ça juste avec moi…

Hermione inspira un grand coup, et remis ses idées en place en repoussant son pire ennemi, qui eut un rire moqueur devant sa réaction.

-Bon Malefoy, dis-moi ce que tu cherches et fous moi la paix.

-J'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais, déclara-t-il en la déshabillant du regard.

-Oh je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es venue ici simplement pour te frotter contre moi. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé assez de jolies filles qui répondront à tes moindres demandes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je men 'occuperais plus tard. Je préfère chasser à une heure plus tardive, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un sourire machiavélique. Pour l'instant, j'étais juste en train de m'ennuyer, alors j'ai eu envie de jouer avec mon punching-ball préféré…

Hermione resta sans voix devant cette injure, mais refusant d'entrer dans le jeu du Serpentard, elle partit dans le salon servir ses petits fours.

A son grand désespoir, elle l'entendit la suivre, et tenta de le semer dans la foule, mais celui-ci semblait coller à elle comme par un sort de Glu Perpétuel.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa distribution, il l'entraina de force vers le bar de fortune réalisé par Harry quelques heures plus tôt et leur servit un verre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle à son geôlier, à deux doigts d'exploser de colère.

-Je t'aide à te détendre, tu m'as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

Hermione soupira et but une gorgée pour avoir la paix. Mon Dieu ! Que cet alcool était fort ! Elle reposa son verre en tentant de masquer son dégout, et vit le Serpentard qui l'observait.

-Quoi ?, se défendit-elle, gênée.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, remarqua-t-il, taquin, en contemplant tour à tour son verre presque plein, sa crinière broussailleuse et son visage entièrement dépourvue de maquillage. En revanche, ta tenue vestimentaire m'étonne.

Le regard du jeune homme dériva vers le haut des jambes de la Gryffondor.

-C'est Cho qui a choisit, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

-Chang ? Tout s'explique !

Il but une gorgée de son verre et reprit, le regard amusé :

-Alors, toujours avec Weasmoche ? Je sais que vous vous étiez mis ensemble à la fin de Poudlard.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau… Non, il fallait qu'elle s'en tienne à sa résolution de chasser définitivement ses sentiments en tout genre. Elle prit à nouveau une goutte de son infecte boisson pour se donner une contenance et déclara d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :

-On a rompu.

-Quand ?

-Il y a deux mois.

-Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, déclara Malefoy avec un sourire, l'air tout sauf désolé. Qui a… ?

-Hum, c'est… tous les deux, mentit-elle, pas encore prête à subir les railleries du Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il en la scrutant de son regard d'acier.

Hermione sentit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'enfonce trop loin dans le mensonge. Après tout, elle n'était plus en âge de faire des enfantillages pareils, et si elle suivait sa nouvelle résolution, elle devait être capable de parler de ça avec détachement. C'est pourquoi elle ajouta :

-En fait c'est lui qui a rompu. Il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

-Dommage Granger. Jolie fille ?

-Très. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Enfin pas dans le sens que tu comprends, s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant qui s'imaginait déjà un mannequin de 1m85 en bikini. Elle s'appelle Angèle, et elle est super gentille. Elle a quelque chose de très tendre dans les yeux, presque enfantin. Bref, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que Ron l'est préféré à moi.

-J'ai toujours su que ce type était un crétin. De toute façon, c'était clair que ce n'était pas l'homme qui te fallait.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il est trop faible pour toi.

-Euh… Quoi ?

-Je m'explique. Surtout ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais disons que tu es quelqu'un d'assez… sauvage : tu ne supportes pas d'avoir tord, tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, et surtout tu as un caractère très fort. On voit bien en regardant Weasmoche qu'il n'est pas assez puissant pour te contrôler et faire ton bonheur.

-Alors quel homme serait capable de me contrôler et faire mon bonheur ?, demanda Hermione, surprise de constater à quel point le Serpentard arrivait à cerner sa personnalité.

-Un homme aussi entêté que toi, et pour qu'il puisse domptait ton caractère de lionne, quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse avec les femmes.

-J'imagine que tu penses être cet homme providentiel, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ça se pourrait. Seulement je ne suis pas un homme à me marier, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin. Je préfère les aventures sans prise de tête.

-Tu devrais utiliser le principe des _sex friends_, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-J'ai déjà essayer. Mais ça n'a pas été une réussite. A chaque fois elles voulaient une relation « sérieuse ». Alors depuis j'ai pour principe de ne jamais revoir mes conquêtes.

Hermione fut choquée par ces révélations. D'après lui, les femmes étaient interchangeables ! Outrée, elle lui faussa compagnie, et partit rejoindre ses amis. Heureusement cette fois, il ne réussit pas à la retenir.

-Eh bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrives Mione ?, demanda Harry en la voyant arrivée, l'air passablement énervée.

-C'est cet imbécile blond, avec ses petites phrases philosophiques ! Il est bien placé pour me donner des conseils, lui qui n'a aucune valeur morale !, s'écria-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-C'est sûr, il n'a jamais été recommandé de passer deux heures consécutives en présence d'un Serpentard, dit-il avec sagesse.

-Quoi ? Cela fait deux heures que je suis avec ce minable ?

-J'imagine, étant donné qu'il y a plus de deux heures qu'il m'a demandé ou tu étais.

-Comment ça il me cherchait ?

-Il a dit qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il avait besoin de rire un petit peu. Après, il a parlé de punching-ball, j'ai pas tout compris.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, déclara la Gryffondor en souvenant de l'épisode dans la cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'inviter ?!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, se défendit l'Elu. C'est lui qui m'a entendu en parler avec Neuville dans le bureau des Aurors, et il m'a…

-Dans le bureau des Aurors ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la ?

-Sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, il m'a demandé si il pouvait venir. Je n'allais pas refuser.

-Tu aurais dû, soupira Hermione, découragée par la politesse de son ami.

Ginny arriva à ce moment-là, et devant la tête dépressive de son amie, l'entraina de force sur la piste de dance. Hermione dansa toute la nuit en s'efforçant d'oublier ses soucis et son dégoût pour une certaine personne. A deux reprises, elle croisa une paire d'yeux gris, et chaque fois qu'elle s'en apercevait, elle changeait de place pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce regard insistant.

Vers cinq heures du matin, Hermione était tellement épuisée qu'elle arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et décida donc de rentrer. Elle alla trouver ses amis pour leur dire au revoir et leur promis de revenir demain pour les aider à ranger. Seulement, les paroles de sa meilleure amie l'intriguèrent :

-Je pense qu'on va avoir des choses à se dire demain…

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Demain, Hermione.

C'est donc sur ces étranges paroles qu'elle prit congé. Alors qu'elle traversait le jardin pour transplaner chez elle, elle entendit quelqu'un se précipiter derrière elle, et une voix s'écria :

-Granger !

Avant que la silhouette ait eu le temps de la rattraper, elle tournoya dans les ténèbres…

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Mise au point

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été plus longue que prévu, mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre :P. En tout cas, merci de toutes vos marques de soutien, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive à continuer ;). Bref, assez parlé, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Mise au point

Les premiers accords de la marche nuptiale résonnent.

Les portes de chêne s'ouvrent.

La poigne forte de mon père m'aide à avancer malgré la peur qui me paralyse les jambes. Le poids de ma robe de satin blanc m'alourdit un peu, et les talons vertigineux que j'ai aux pieds me rendent malhabile. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse. Plus heureuse que je n'ai jamais été. Plus heureuse que je ne le serais sûrement jamais. Mes semelles effleurent délicatement les pétales de roses disposés par terre. Enfin je le vois. Il est là. Il m'attend. Je me poste auprès de lui. Et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. J'entends le prêtre parler de choses que je n'écoute pas. Mon bouquet tremble dans mes mains. Ma bouche prononce le « oui ». Sa bouche prononce le « oui ». Et enfin, sa figure à la chevelure rousse se penche vers la mienne. Son visage si doux, si gentil semble au comble du bonheur. Ses lèvres embrassent les miennes, presque avec timidité. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Mais lorsque je relève la tête, la figure tant aimée s'est transformée. Ses cheveux couleur soleil couchant sont à présent d'un blond presque blanc. Les yeux bleus pétillants d'un gris acier. L'homme que j'ai épousé me regarde à présent avec mépris, un sourire démonique sur le visage. Un cri m'échappe, et je tombe à la renverse.

Quand je me relève, je suis dans une maison inconnue, qui me semble pourtant familière. Je monte alors l'escalier. Ma main qui survole la rambarde porte une alliance. J'ouvre alors la porte qui se situe à ma droite et dans le lit, je vois une silhouette pâle à la chevelure blonde par dessus un corps avec de longs cheveux…

Hermione se réveilla en pleurs. Un coup d'œil vers son réveil lui appris qu'il était presque neuf heures, et le soleil commençait à poindre à travers la fenêtre. Elle savait n'arriverait pas à se rendormir mais son corps fatigué refusait de se lever. La tête dans l'oreiller, elle se remémora son cauchemar. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de rêver de ça ?! Elle se demanda laquelle des parties était la pire : son mariage avec celui dont elle s'était interdit de penser, la transformation de ce dernier en l'incarnation du diable ou le fait qu'elle est été trompée par celui-ci, bien que cette dernière partie ne l'étonne pas vraiment.

Plutôt que de continuer sa sinistre introspection, elle décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner, et de voir par la même occasion si sa colocataire était la.

Un coup d'œil dans sa chambre lui appris que la croqueuse d'homme avait dormi dans son lit, et visiblement seule, contrairement à son habitude. Elle continua sa route et finit par déjeuner avec un bol de céréales à la main, accoudée à la balustrade de la terrasse qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Déjà la rue bourdonnait d'activités. Hermione avait quant à elle un horrible mal de tête. Après avoir pris un Magispirine, elle pris la décision de retourner dormir, malgré sa hantise se faire à nouveau des rêves traumatisants. En effet, elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle débarque chez les Potter avant deux heures de l'après-midi, et le reflet qu'elle croisa dans le miroir acheva de la convaincre de sa décision.

Plus tard, une tornade entra dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit :

-Mione, Mione ! Debout !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Cho ?, demanda celle-ci dans un grognement à travers toutes les couvertures qui lui couvraient la tête.

-Ça va bientôt faire douze heures que tu dors ! Et il faut que je te dise, quelque chose !

-Il faut que… Quoi ? Attends, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !, répondit-elle, visiblement agacée de l'inattention de sa confidente.

-Non avant.

-Ça va faire douze heures que tu dors, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, étonnée qu'Hermione attache plus d'importance à son quota de sommeil plutôt qu'à l'annonce de sa nouvelle stupéfiante.

Cette dernière jeta un œil vers son réveil qui indiquait quatre heures et demie.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Ginny !, s'exclama la Gryffondor, désormais parfaitement réveillée, en jetant ses couvertures de tous les côtés. Je lui avais promis de l'aider à ranger !

Elle se précipita dans tout l'appartement, à la recherche de ses affaires, tel que des habits convenables, une brosse pour tenter de dompter sa crinière emmêlée, sa baguette pour arranger les poches qu'elle avait sous les yeux…

La Serdaigle la suivait partout, essayant de lui raconter son histoire dont Hermione n'écouta pas un mot, bien que les noms « merveilleux » et « tellement drôle » parvinrent à ses oreilles.

-Ecoute Cho on verra ça ce soir, là il faut absolument que j'aille chez Gin', réussit-elle à caser dans le monologue excité de son amie.

-… vraiment c'était absolument génial. T'as raison, autant parler de ça à tête reposée, répondit-elle avec un sourire absolument niais, avant de se tourner vers la cuisine pour prendre son premier repas de la journée, malgré l'heure avancée de l'après midi.

Hermione sortit et transplana pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures chez ses meilleurs amis, en songeant que ce soir elle allait une fois de plus avoir droit à la description détaillée de la prochaine conquête de Cho, avant que celle-ci ne réalise que sa proie n'était finalement pas fait pour elle.

La Gryffondor poussa le portail, traversa le jardin et toqua. Lorsque Ginny vint lui ouvrir, ce fut avec écœurement qu'Hermione constata qu'après qu'elle eut passé une nuit encore plus courte que la sienne, la rouquine avait un magnifique teint frais, alors qu'elle même avait dû recourir à des sorts complexes pour s'arranger un tant soit peu.

-Ah Mione ! On se t'attendait plus !

-Navrée, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller. Bon je me mets au travail ?

La maison des Potter, après avoir passé une soirée comme celle d'hier, était dans un piètre état, et Ginny avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à exécuter les sortilèges ménagers. Au départ, Mme Weasley s'en chargeait pour elle, mais celle-ci en avait eu assez de l'intrusion de sa mère dans ses affaires, alors la plupart du temps Harry s'en charger mais dans une mesure aussi importante, Ginny préférait s'en remettre à une experte.

-Mais regardes, j'ai presque réussi !, s'exclama la rousse en montrant une éponge qui frottait sans grande conviction un des innombrables plats.

-Félicitations. Je vais m'occuper du reste de la maison, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

De nombreux sorts ménagers plus tard, Hermione, rompue de fatigue, s'assit avec lourdeur dans le fauteuil. Ginny arriva avec des rafraîchissements pour remercier son invitée du mal qu'elle s'était donnée.

-Oh merci Gin', dit-elle en acceptant avec plaisir un verre, dont elle bu avidement une gorgée.

-Alors ?, demanda l'hôtesse avec un sourire.

-Alors, répondit la lionne, inquiète de ce qui allait suivre.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione ! Si tu crois que je n'ai rien remarquée…

-Gin', je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Et non je n'essaye pas de me soustraire à ton interrogatoire, s'écria-t-elle en voyant l'autre esquisser un sourire moqueur, je ne sais réellement pas ce que tu me veux !

-Ce que je veux, c'est simplement savoir si Malefoy te plaît ou non.

-Que… ? Quoi ? C'est ça la question ?

-Oui. Alors maintenant réponds moi sincèrement.

-Non ! Non, non, non ! Non fois mille même ! D'où tu me sors ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Oh je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'hier, il a passé le premier tiers de la soirée à te chercher, le second à te draguer au bar et le dernier à te dévorer des yeux.

-Et alors ? Dans ton affirmation, tu ne fais référence qu'à lui, pas à moi. C'est donc à lui que tu dois poser ces questions, affirma-elle en se dépêchant de prendre ses affaires, afin d'éviter d'autres questions saugrenues.

-Non, non, non Hermione Granger tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, s'exclama-t-elle en la ramenant à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Si il ne te plaît pas comme tu le prétends, alors pourquoi tu as passé deux heures en sa compagnie ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé j'imagine. Et puis, continua-t-elle devant l'expression de son amie qui s'apprêtait à crier victoire, j'étais obligée, il ne voulait pas me lâcher !

-Tu n'as jamais eu aucun mal à te débarrasser des types que tu voulais éviter, et pourtant lui…

-Ginny, cette discussion n'a aucun sens, je refuse de parler de ça avec toi, vu que de toute évidence ton corps n'a pas évacué l'alcool que tu as ingurgité hier.

-Vu ta tête, je pense que tu en as abusé plus que moi, persifla la rouquine en faisant référence au teint terreux de son amie. De toute façon, j'étais sûre que tu trouverais un moyen de te défiler. Tu as beaucoup de qualités mais tu n'as jamais réussi à faire face à tes sentiments.

Hermione resta sans voix par rapport à ce coup bas. Cette fille, qui osait se dire sa meilleure amie, essayait de la faire culpabiliser avec sa précédente relation amoureuse pour parvenir à ses fins. Il était vrai que dans sa rupture avec Ron, elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Même si il l'avait quitté parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait probablement mis fin à leur relation même sans Angèle, car Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à lui exprimer l'ampleur de ses sentiments, et de ce fait il y avait souvent reproché d'être trop froide. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle si elle n'était pas toujours collée à lui en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait toujours était assez réservée sur ses sentiments amoureux, mais de là à lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas y faire face, il ne fallait pas exagérer !

-Merci, mais je sais parfaitement faire face à n'importe quoi ! Excuse moi de ne pas étaler ma vie privée dans les journaux, en faisant référence aux divers articles qui avaient paru à la Gazette du Sorcier sur la vie de couple de ses meilleurs amis.

-Mione, ne le prends pas mal, répondit-elle au regard blessé que lui lança la lionne. Après tout, tu as raison, fais ce que tu veux.

-Merci, dit Hermione, soulagée que cet interrogatoire se termine enfin.

-Mais moi, je reste certaine de mes opinions, rit la rouquine en évitant le coussin que lui lança son amie.

Les deux Gryffondor s'amusèrent un moment dans une bataille de polochons, comme si elles étaient retombées en enfance, puis Hermione déclara qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle.

-Au fait, ton cher et tendre n'est pas là ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles traversaient le jardin.

-Non, il est, hum, parti voir Ron, répondit Ginny avec une certaine gêne.

La brune sut à ce moment-là qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec elle, car elle en avait assez qu'on la prenne pour une petite chose sans défense, capable de fondre en larmes à la seule mention de son ex.

-Ecoute Ginny, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire de je ne vais jamais me remettre de cette rupture. D'accord, je sais que j'ai un peu de mal, et que vous avez dû faire beaucoup de choses pour m'aider à sortir de ce trou noir, mais je fais des efforts et c'est vraiment démoralisant de vous voir penser que je vais m'effondrer dès que je pense à lui. Je ne veux plus que vous me regardiez avec de la pitié dans les yeux. Je ne veux plus être faible. Parce que je ne suis pas faible, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Bien sûr, sa jolie petite tirade était un mensonge, mais elle était orgueilleuse, et ne supportais plus toutes ces marques de sollicitudes. Malgré tout, Ginny, avec ce don qu'ont toutes les meilleures amies de voir à travers vous, comprit le message, et la prit dans ses bras. Tout bas, elle lui chuchota qu'elle respecterait sa volonté, mais qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle ressentait, parce ce que cela la rendait plus humaine.

Avec un sourire, Hermione la remercia, puis l'embrassa avant de rentrer chez elle.

Devant sa porte d'entrée, la lionne s'autorisa une pause émotionnelle, et versa quelques larmes. Elles n'étaient pas seulement dû à Ron, mais également aux révélations de son amie comme quoi elle cachait toujours ses sentiments.

Puis elle les essuya rageusement, en se jurant intérieurement que c'était bel et bien les dernières.

Quand elle entra enfin chez elle, elle remarqua que sa colocataire avait dû avoir une journée harassante, étant donné que la Serdaigle était vautrée dans le canapé, toujours en pyjama, à lire Sorcière-Hebdo.

-Coucou je suis rentrée, déclara-t-elle en enlevant sa cape.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, pour constater que Cho avait commencé à faire des pâtes, c'est à dire qu'elle avait mis l'eau à bouillir, eau qui avait l'air d'être là depuis un moment à voir la grosseur des bulles.

-Salut Mione !, répondit-elle en la rejoignant dans la cuisine. Oh Merlin, j'ai totalement oublié les pâtes !

Elle agita sa baguette et se tourna vers la lionne. Cette dernière se rappela soudain que Cho s'apprêtait à lui faire une révélation quand elle était partie chez les Potter. Pour se rattraper de son départ précipité, elle fit mine de s'intéresser à cette nouvelle palpitante :

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire ce matin, enfin tout à l'heure ?

-Ah oui, s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire incroyablement stupide. Eh bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un !

-Hier soir ?

-Oui, s'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-Il a l'air de t'avoir tapé dans l'œil dis donc. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état là, sourit Hermione. Pourtant, ajouta-t-elle, on connaissait tout le monde à cette soirée, non ? Ou alors j'ai mal regardé…

-Non, non, non tu as très bien vu, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît, depuis longtemps même, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il est si drôle !

-Je suis super contente pour toi. Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ?

-Eh bien, répondit la Serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils, on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ça…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il avait l'air un peu timide, on n'a pas abordé la question de sortir ensemble, on a plutôt discuté des souvenirs scolaires. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit de la drague, s'exclama-t-elle, apeurée de ne pas avoir plu à sa nouvelle cible.

-Ne t'emballe pas Cho, je suis persuadée que tu lui fais de l'effet, tu en fais toujours aux hommes, rit la lionne. Comme tu l'as dit, il est sûrement timide. Mais de qui il s'agit d'ailleurs ?

-Tu vas rire, sourit Cho.

-Non, promis. Dis moi maintenant, j'ai envie de savoir quel homme a pu te plaire au point que tu doutes de ton pouvoir de séduction.

-Eh bien, c'est… Drago.

Hermione, qui était en train de boire, recracha sa gorgée en s'étouffant.

-Malefoy ?!, s'écria-elle à travers deux hoquets.

-Oui ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu rirais !

Mais la Gryffondor ne riait pas du tout. De tous les hommes présents, il avait fallut que son amie s'entiche du seul dont il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle accorde de l'intérêt ! Hermione se remémora le discours du Serpentard qui affirmait qu'il ne revoyait jamais ses conquêtes, car elles voulaient toujours plus. Et à voir la tête de Cho, il était clair qu'elle allait vouloir plus, beaucoup plus même ! Et celle-ci s'imaginait que Malefoy était timide ! C'était comme imaginer un Harry machiavélique !

D'un coup, la lionne comprit se qui avait tant plus à son amie chez ce démon : celui-ci étant totalement hermétique à ses charmes, comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, elle était donc tombée amoureuse de lui ! La belle affaire ! Après tout, ne disait-on pas que l'amour était compliqué ?

Hermione revint à l'instant présent et se força à sourire, pour ne pas inquiéter la Serdaigle.

-D'ailleurs, reprit cette dernière, j'ai vu que vous aviez passé un moment ensemble. Vous avez parlé de quoi ?, demanda la jeune curieuse, une once de jalousie dans la voix.

-Oh, euh, rien. On a juste parlé du bon vieux temps, éluda la brune, mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas sûre que Cho soit ravie de leurs sujets de conversation…

-Ah d'accord, répondit-elle, soulagée. En tout cas, j'aimerais tellement le revoir !

-Ça serait bien, mentit Hermione. Mais tu es sûre qu'il n'a personne ?

Elle posa cette question dans une tentative de décourager son amie. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Ginny si elle avait été là, ce n'était pas dans un but de garder le blond pour elle, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, mais simplement pour éviter à son amie une peine de cœur, car elle savait pertinemment que Malefoy la jetterait comme une bouse de dragon après avoir joué avec elle. Et ça, Hermione ne le permettrait pas. Malheureusement, la fière Serdaigle semblait pour le coup vraiment accro.

-Je ne penses pas. De toute façon, même si c'est le cas, il la quittera pour moi, non ? Tous ceux que j'ai approché l'ont bien fait eux. Alors pourquoi il serait différent ?

Parce que celui dont nous parlons est un coureur de jupons sans cœur, qui n'a jamais éprouvé un sentiment humain de sa vie pensa-t-elle, sans toutefois en faire par à son amie. Manifestement, ce soir, toutes ses mises en garde glisseraient sur la passionnée comme de l'eau, alors elle préféra reporter la bataille à plus tard. De toute façon, Cho connaitrait la déception bien assez tôt.

Hermione préféra donc ne pas répondre à cette dernière question. Elle s'assit simplement après avoir servi le repas, en hochant simplement la tête à chacune des affirmations de sa colocataire comme quoi Malefoy était vraiment parfait, et que même si la discussion entre elle et le diable avait était brève, elle avait ressenti « quelque chose », un sentiment fort…

Après ce dîner qui sembla durer une éternité pour Hermione, celle-ci pu enfin se retirer dans sa chambre en prétextant une grosse fatigue, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux. En s'allongeant sur le lit, celle-ci repensa à son après-midi mouvementée : les « affirmations » de Ginny sur la possible « attraction » entre Hermione et son pire ennemi, ses paroles concernant son incapacité à faire face à ses propres sentiments, et enfin sa colocataire qui se découvrait une passion dévorante pour Satan aux cheveux blonds.

Finalement, elle s'endormit en songeant que de toute évidence, celui-ci avait été bien trop présent dans sa journée...

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Vent de folie

**Coucou me revoilà ! Bon j'ai été plus longue que prévue, sorry. Mais en tout cas, je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi :). Je vous remercie tous de vos encouragements, surtout vos reviews qui me font plus plaisir que je ne saurais le dire, donc voilà un énorme MERCI :D. A ce sujet, je peux vous dire que j'ai enfin résolu mes problèmes d'ordi, et donc que je peux désormais vous répondre personnellement en PM. Pour les guests, je répondrais à présent en début de chapitre :**

**katie1916 :Merci de tes encouragements, ça me va droit au coeur, et je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies ! J'espère que la suite répondra à nouveau à tes exigences. :)**

**p.y :Merci ! Voila la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras ;)**

**Guest : ****Ta review à toi m'a fait bien rire ! Ce n'est pas sa faute à Ron si il n'a plus de sentiments ;). Et c'est vrai, Drago est compliqué mais c'est ce qui fait son charme :D**

** Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Vent de folie

La semaine suivante se passa sans encombre pour la Gryffondor, les seuls incidents notables étant les propositions de sorties désormais quotidiennes de son collègue de travail. Elle déclinait cependant chaque fois, en prétextant tour à tour une fatigue passagère, un léger rhume, un dossier important à terminer… Celle-ci se demandait d'ailleurs comment une personne pouvait mettre autant d'acharnement dans une cause pourtant bel et bien perdue. Plus d'une fois, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas être claire une bonne fois pour toute, mais chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait sur le point d'exprimer ce qu'elle pensait, elle était confrontée à la tête de chien battu de Phil, qui était si gentil qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de ruiner ses espoirs.

Son paisible quotidien fut cependant perturbé un matin par sa colocataire qui lui annonçait qu'elle partait l'après-midi même.

-Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Hermione, déboussolée par ce départ précipité.

-Merlin, j'ai oublié de t'en parler ! J'ai un match en fin d'après-midi, et je resterais pour la soirée sur place, soit pour fêter la victoire ou la défaite. Croisons les doigts, sourit la jeune asiatique.

Cho faisait partie des Tornades de Tutshill, club de Quidditch dont elle était fan depuis ses six ans. Elle jouait dans leur équipe en tant qu'attrapeuse et, comme au temps de Poudlard, elle était particulièrement douée.

-Vous jouez où ?

-A Wigtown, contre les Vagabonds.

-Comment vas-tu te rendre là-bas ? En transplanant ?

-Impossible, pas avec tout mon équipement. Je prendrais un Portoloin à trois heures, et je serais de retour demain à midi et demi.

-Trois heures ? Désolée, je ne pourrais pas être là pour ton départ, j'ai une réunion très importante sur les droits des elfes à deux heures.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. Alors comment va ton « mec » ?, demanda la Serdaigle avec un petit rire en faisant allusion à Phil.

-Trop bien, je crois. Rien qu'hier, j'ai eu trois propositions de sorties. Bonjour l'angoisse ! En plus, j'ai peur qu'à force, ça plombe un peu l'ambiance au bureau…

-Tu m'étonnes. Justement, vous n'avez qu'à sortir ensemble ce soir, comme ça tu ne passeras pas ta soirée toute seule à bouquiner, et lui sera au septième ciel.

-Merci, mais je penses qu'une soirée seule à bouquiner va parfaitement me convenir, répondit Hermione, amusée par l'humour assez peu subtil de son amie. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je vais devoir passer chez Fleury et Bott, je suis à sec niveau livre. Tu voudras que je te prenne quelque chose ?

-Oui, je veux bien le dernier Sorcière-Hebdo, ça fait cinq fois que je relis celui de la semaine dernière.

Ce choix de lecture n'intrigua pas la Gryffondor. Si au début elle avait été choquée par ces magazines de gourgandine, elle avait maintenant conscience que les deux amies ne partagées pas les mêmes intérêts intellectuels.

En début d'après-midi, après avoir souhaité bonne chance à l'attrapeuse des Tornades, elle transplana au Ministère et se rendit dans la salle de réunion. Là-bas, elle s'installa confortablement et pendant les heures qui suivirent, elle défendit avec fougue les elfes, et ne recula devant rien pour continuer à améliorer leurs conditions de vie et de travail, chose dont elle s'acquittait depuis maintenant quelques années avec passion. Ce fut après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait qu'elle regagnât enfin son appartement, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Après avoir déposé ses affaires de travail, elle descendit dans le Chemin de Traverse et prit la direction de sa librairie préférée. Du fait qu'elle était seule, elle prit son temps et flâna devant les boutiques.

Arrivée à destination, Hermione prit le magazine désiré par Cho et partit à la recherche de la pépite qui l'accompagnerait dans sa solitude nocturne. Cependant, cette quête fut plus difficile que prévue, et se fut avec persévérance qu'elle s'attaqua à la sixième rangée de livres. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur au dernier étage de cette même rangée, mais le livre était coincé, et il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes d'efforts à genoux pour obtenir sa précieuse trouvaille. Lorsqu'elle se releva enfin, elle put constater qu'une ombre était appuyée contre le rayon, et l'observait apparemment avec amusement.

-Une grand-mère n'aurait pas fait mieux, dit le spectre de ses cauchemars avec son sourire moqueur.

Hermione fait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu, et prit la direction opposée à celle qu'occupait son adversaire. Il lui attrapât alors le bras et la plaqua face à lui une nouvelle fois, cette fois ici contre une des rangées de la librairie. La Gryffondor n'apprécia pas du tout d'être traitée de la sorte, et c'est pourquoi elle siffla entre ses dents :

-C'est une manie chez toi d'envahir de force l'espace vital des gens, Malefoy ?

-Seulement quand ils font exprès de m'éviter, répondit-il en riant avant de la relâcher. Je t'avoue que c'est plutôt rare d'ailleurs, c'est même souvent l'inverse…

Il remarqua à ce moment là les bouquins qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et lui arracha son trésor.

-Ne me dis pas que tu lis ce livre de vieille fille ?!

-Rends-moi immédiatement, s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son bien.

-Mais Granger, ça doit bien dater du siècle dernier, ou encore de celui d'avant ! Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne lit ça de nos jours, répondit-il en agitant le livre sous ses yeux, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-C'est sûr que je parie qu'aucune des personnes que tu côtoies n'a en effet ce genre de lecture.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Ce qui signifie que ton entourage est plutôt composé de, euh…, hésita Hermione, convaincue que la suite ne plaira pas forcément à l'ancien Serpentard.

-De gens qui lisent ceci ?, demanda-t-il en s'en prenant cette fois-ci au magazine féminin. Ça, ma chère, est davantage d'actualité, bien que je ne t'imaginais pas lire ça, toi qui manifestais à Poudlard contre ces revues.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi. Et maintenant rends-moi ça !

Mais visiblement le serpent en avait décidé autrement car il renvoya d'un coup de baguette les livres à leur place d'origine, avec un sourire démonique sur le visage.

-Hum, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?, questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

-Je vais t'apprendre à faire des choses de ton âge, répondit-il en la tirant par la main vers l'extérieur.

Hermione, qui fut dans un premier temps complétement abasourdie, ne réalisa ce qui lui arrivait que lorsqu'ils furent revenus dans la rue. La lionne, refusant de se laisser faire comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon par son pire ennemi qui se croyait décidemment tout permis, retira violemment la main et se planta fermement au milieu de l'allée. Malefoy doit revenir sur ses pas en soupirant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Granger, ne fais pas l'enfant et suis moi.

-Je refuse de faire un pas de plus avec toi si je ne sais même pas ou on va.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Absolument pas, répondit Hermione, décidée à rester ferme sur ses positions.

-Maintenant, trêve de plaisanterie, déclara-t-il sérieusement à voix basse, une menace à peine voilée dans le ton, suis-moi !

Mais elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, et n'allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner par le premier Serpentard venu, surtout si s'était pour la convaincre de le suivre Merlin sait où. Elle se contenta de le regarder fixement, lui faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question, sous la menace ou pas. S'ensuivit un duel de regards, et aucun des deux ne voulait céder à l'autre. Mais la lionne finit par remporter la bataille, tandis que Malefoy soupirait avant de lui pointer un pub du doigt. Satisfaite de cette victoire, elle consentit enfin à le suivre.

L'endroit où ils entrèrent ne ressemblait en rien au Chaudron Baveur. C'était un pub sophistiqué, avec des tables espacées pour permettre aux clients de danser, avec des lumières tamisées, une bonne musique en fond sonore… Hermione fut sous le charme et lui emboita le pas, avant de remarquer qu'il s'installait au bar.

-J'ai l'impression d'être toujours au même endroit avec toi, remarqua-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège voisin, en faisant référence à la fameuse soirée des Potter.

-Je t'avoue quand même que je préférais ta tenue précédente…

La Gryffondor baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements, et s'aperçut qu'elle portait toujours son tailleur pantalon par-dessus une chemise blanche, les habits qu'elle avait mis pour la réunion.

-Quoique cette tenue te donne tout de même un petit côté sexy, continua-t-il en lui jetant un regard coquin.

-Tu es vraiment impossible, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as pas changé, continua la lionne en répétant les paroles que le Serpentard lui avait adressées.

Puis elle le détailla à son tour des pieds à la tête : il était très sexy lui aussi, bien qu'elle n'eut rien remarqué précédemment à cause de sa cape. En effet, même si, grâce à la fin de la guerre, la mode moldue était de plus en plus présente chez les sorciers, au point que ces derniers arrivés maintenant à passer inaperçus dans le monde non magique, vu qu'ils portaient désormais pour la plupart ses vêtements, les sorciers gardaient tout de même la tradition de porter une cape. Ainsi, à présent qu'il l'avait ôté, elle put remarquer son élégance naturelle mêlée à une désinvolture manifeste, affichée par une chemise en lin légèrement entrouverte, et passée par-dessus un jean foncé qui lui allait comme un gant. Naturellement, elle se garda bien de faire un commentaire, et elle s'en félicita, vu la remarque prétentieuse qui suivit :

-Je sais, merci, répondit-il en provocant chez sa voisine un nouveau lever d'yeux au ciel.

-Ça fait combien de temps, dis moi ?

-Que quoi ?

-Qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

-Oh, et bien, je pense que ça doit remonter assez loin dans tes souvenirs, mais ça fait à peu près une semaine.

Hermione lui assenât une claque à l'arrière de la tête, vexée de faire encore une fois les frais de ses plaisanteries.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, Granger. Je plaisantais. Et pour répondre à ta question, ça doit faire approximativement cinq ans, rit-il, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait provoquer.

-Cinq ans… Tu imagines tout ce qui a pu changer en cinq ans ?

-Ouais, répondit Malefoy pensivement. Je suis devenu encore plus beau qu'avant, et toi encore plus associable.

Hermione prit un air offensé tandis que le blond éclatait de rire.

-Sans rire, reprit-il, qu'est ce que tu es devenue ?

La Gryffondor hésita à répondre, autant parce qu'elle était toujours blessée de ses remarques que parce qu'elle devinait qu'elle serait à nouveau sujette aux plaisanteries du sorcier si elle lui confiait en quoi consistait son travail.

-Alors avoue ! Ton métier est si insignifiant que ça ?, la provoqua-t-il.

Celle-ci rougit mais refusa de se laisser démonter si facilement.

-Maintenant, je suis, hum, Auror.

-Auror vraiment ?, demanda le Serpentard avec soupçon.

-Absolument, confirma-t-elle précipitamment.

Pressée d'en finir avec ce sujet délicat, elle lui retourna la question. Etrangement, il sembla aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

-Eh bien, je travaille au Département des mystères.

-Au Département des mystères vraiment ?, l'imita-elle, en s'amusant véritablement de sa gêne.

-En effet, mais je ne peux évidemment pas te donner plus de précision, répliqua-t-il mystérieusement, avant de rediriger la conversation. N'empêche, tu imagines ? Il y a cinq ans, on ne pouvait même pas se voir en peinture, et maintenant…

-Maintenant, on parle tranquillement de tenue coquine, de nos vies et de vieux souvenirs autour d'un verre.

Pour illustrer les paroles de la sorcière, il leur commanda à nouveau deux Whisky Pur Feu.

-Tu as l'intention de me saouler pour te faire pardonner ?, demanda-t-elle en regardant avec suspicion son verre, tout en repensant à ses paroles vexantes sur sa non-sociabilité.

-Ne t'en fais, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me faire pardonner. Je veux juste t'apprendre à vivre pleinement tes 22 ans.

-Alors d'après toi, toutes les personnes de 22 ans vont dans les bars à boire pour finir ivre ?

-Pas du tout, répondit-il sérieusement. Et s'il te plaît, arrête avec tes préjugés à deux mornilles ! Ce n'est pas en buvant un verre qu'on va être ivre. Même toi qui ne tient pas l'alcool, tu ne vas rien sentir.

-Je ne tiens pas l'alcool ? Tu vas voir, dit-elle en vidant son verre cul sec. Alors ?, demanda la fière lionne victorieuse.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas t'évanouir ?, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, en évitant cette fois-ci de justesse la claque à l'arrière de la tête.

-Crétin, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, en réalisant qu'il avait raison, et qu'elle se sentait à peu près normal, mis à par le feu dans sa gorge.

-Non, mais vraiment Granger, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de lire tes livres de grand-mère, et que tu sortes un peu plus. Tu n'es pas morte pour l'instant que je sache.

-La soirée n'est pas finie.

-Oh non, ça c'est sûr, déclara-t-il avec un ton lourd de sous-entendus, avant de boire quelques gorgées à son tour.

-Que signifie ce ton mystérieux ?, demanda Hermione en commandant une Bièraubeurre, avant que le Serpentard s'en aperçoive et lui commande un nouveau Whisky Pur Feu à la place. Il remarqua avec satisfaction que son élève acceptait sans protester sa nouvelle boisson, malgré un regard de défi.

-Tu verras, j'ai encore pleins de choses à te faire découvrir, sourit-il.

Hermione, en entendant ces paroles, recracha en s'étouffant sa gorgée, choquée par le ton si voluptueux de son ennemi.

-Me ferais-tu des avances, Drago ?

-Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit-il, amusé qu'elle l'appelle enfin par son prénom.

-Tu n'en as pas assez de répondre de manière si mystérieuse ? C'est vrai, tu passes ton temps à parler à double sens. On ne sait jamais comment te prendre.

-De la façon dont ça te fait plaisir, dit-il en remuant sensuellement.

La Gryffondor réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire en rougissant. Morte de honte, elle n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche, de peur que ses paroles ne soient encore perçues de manière grivoise. Elle se demanda soudain si elle était en train d'assister à l'une des nombreuses scènes de séduction à la Malefoy dont elle avait tant entendu parlé au Ministère.

En effet, les langues des commères allaient bon train lorsqu'il s'agissait du tableau de chasse de l'héritier Malefoy, célèbre pour avoir séduit une grande partie des sorcières britanniques, célibataires ou pas. On racontait qu'il était quasiment impossible de lui résister lorsqu'il sortait son show séduction. Hermione s'était souvent moquée intérieurement de toutes ces filles sans aucune force morale face à ce Don Juan, qui était pour elle un ensorceleur de pacotille. Seulement maintenant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être était sévère avec ces jouvencelles, parce qu'il lui semblait maintenant évident que cette vipère jouait un jeu très habile. Même elle, qui le détestait depuis 12 ans, elle avait fini par se laisser aller et l'avait en plus appelé par son prénom ! Un comble quand on y pense !

En buvant une gorgée de sa boisson pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de Satan sur ses réflexions intérieurs, elle songea qu'il fallait qu'elle donne une bonne leçon à ce séducteur, et qu'elle allait le battre avec ses propres armes. Son plan était très simple : elle allait faire semblant d'être séduite par ce jeune prétentieux, puisque c'est ce qu'il voulait, et au moment fatidique, elle partirait purement et simplement, pour lui prouver qu'on ne se jouer pas si facilement d'Hermione Granger.

-Qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore Granger ?, demanda-t-il, manifestement intrigué de son silence.

-Rien, je réfléchissais à ta réponse.

-Comme quoi tu pouvais me prendre de la façon dont tu voulais ? Tu es une sacrée coquine, qui l'aurait cru ?, questionna la vipère, en remuant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

-D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours la suite de tes surprises, puisque d'après toi j'ai encore des choses à apprendre.

-Notre petite impatiente est pressée ? Très bien, alors viens là, répondit-il en l'entrainant vers la piste de dance, où se trémoussaient déjà plusieurs danseurs au son d'une musique entrainante.

Hermione, d'habitude si courageuse, était légèrement tétanisée lorsqu'il s'agissait de bouger en rythme au milieu d'une horde déchainée. Bien sûr, à la soirée de Ginny, elle n'avait eu aucun complexe, mais le contexte était différent, car à ce moment là, elle avait légèrement forcé sur la bouteille, et la colère lui avait donné des ailes, mais à présent… Visiblement, Malefoy avait senti son malaise puisqu'il lui attrapa la main afin de la guider, et rassurée, elle n'eut qu'à suivre le mouvement de son cavalier. Pour la première fois, la sorcière compris enfin pourquoi les gens, même lucides aimaient tant danser, et elle connut les joies de se laisser simplement aller en oubliant tout, mis à part les bras de partenaire autour d'elle.

Cependant, toute cette agitation lui donna soif, et elle retourna au bar, mais une fois de plus, Drago lui interdit autre chose que le désormais traditionnel Whisky Pur Feu.

-Tttt, Hermione, il me semblait t'avoir fait comprendre que ce soir, tu es une personne normale de 22 ans, alors on arrête les biberons.

Celle-ci lui dira la langue, afin d'illustrer qu'elle était encore digne de boire des biberons, puis se résigna à boire cet incandescent breuvage.

-Je ne vais jamais réussir à tenir debout si je continue, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te porterais, lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais, je rêve ou tu m'as appelé Hermione ? Ou sont passé les habituels et méprisants « Granger » ?

-Disons que dans le contexte intime de notre soirée, c'est plus sympa. En plus c'est toi qui as commencé à m'appeler Drago.

-Intime vraiment ? Ce choix de vocabulaire est intéressant.

-Je pense qu'il est parfaitement approprié, étant donné que nous sommes deux personnes charmées l'une par l'autre.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite ?

-Non pourquoi ? Si on est tout les deux attirés, pourquoi se voiler la face ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire que je suis attirée par toi ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?, demanda Drago, visiblement surpris que son pouvoir de séduction puisse échouer, alors qu'il s'était jusque là rendu infaillible.

Hermione, décidée à ne pas lui donner satisfaction immédiatement, préféra faire planer le doute.

-Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-elle mystérieusement.

Enfin elle l'espérait, car possédant une capacité à draguer assez réduite, elle n'était pas sûre du résultat. Mais apparemment, le message qu'elle voulait lui communiquait passa sans problème, et pour sa plus grande joie, elle vit une lueur d'incertitude dans ce regard gris, anciennement si hautain. Cependant, il reprit rapidement contenance, et en souriant, il finit son verre et attendit qu'Hermione fasse de même, avant de retourner sur la piste.

Seulement, l'ensemble des verres que la sorcière avait bu, mélangés au rythme endiablé de leur danse lui fit tourner la tête, et sans comprendre comment, son visage se retrouva dangereusement proche de celui de son cavalier. Soudain immobiles, ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, avant que la figure de Drago ne se dirige vers son cou, qu'il caressa tendrement du bout des lèvres. Dans un souffle à provoquer des frissons chez sa partenaire, il chuchota :

-Allons, Granger il y a bien quelque chose qui te fait craquer…

-Sache mon cher que j'ai un cœur de pierre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Hermione avait finalement décidé de stopper ce jeu amoureux qui avait assez duré, et tant pis pour sa vengeance. Le problème, c'est que sa petite déclaration ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur son interlocuteur, qui continua la lente exploration de sa gorge, et son cerveau, d'habitude si brillant, avait de plus en plus de mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il ne paraissait n'avoir plus qu'un désir, répondre aux appels de son corps, à savoir arrêter de réfléchir et se laisser tranquillement porter par le superbe spécimen qui la tenait dans ces bras. Elle tentât de lutter pour essayer d'y voir clair, mais ce fut peine perdue. Le scélérat profita de son hésitation pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, et la lionne rendit les armes. Elle sentit alors contre elle les lèvres de Drago s'étiraient en un sourire, savourant sa victoire, tandis qu'elle lui rendait son baiser avec passion.

Son cerveau semblait hors d'usage, ses jambes ressemblaient à de la guimauve, son ventre était rempli de papillons tandis qu'elle embrassait éperdument Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, l'homme qu'elle avait giflé en troisième année, l'homme qui l'avait livré à Ombrage en cinquième année, l'homme qui l'avait insulté férocement pendant sept ans la tenait à présent dans ses bras et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cet instant lui sembla plus magique que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre jusqu'ici, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle se sentait si bien, tellement en sécurité qu'elle avait l'impression de s'il la lâché, il ne pourrait en résultait que de grands malheurs. Heureusement pour la sorcière en pleine effervescence, vu la manière dont il la pressait contre lui, il ne semblait pas près de la laissait partir.

Cependant, leur baiser passionné commençait à attirer des remarques amusées, surtout que ces deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas vraiment inconnus dans le monde de la sorcellerie. A regret, les lèvres de Drago quittèrent les siennes. En revanche, il appuya son front au sien, en gardant les yeux clos, comme refusant de briser cet instant de béatitude. Hermione décida de mettre fin à hésitation intérieur en murmurant qu'elle devait rentrée. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux, et la fixa pendant de longues minutes, avant d'esquisser un mouvement. La Gryffondor se rendit compte en remarquant le changement de décor qu'ils avaient transplané sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Décidemment, pensa-t-elle, son niveau magique avait énormément augmenté.

Mais avant qu'elle est put poursuivre ses réflexions, le Serpentard déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de commencer à se retourner lentement pour partir, tout en continuant de la fixer.

A ce moment-là, presque inconsciemment, son propre bras agrippa le col de Drago, pour le forcer à rester. Celui-ci sourit de nouveau, et refit son drôle de petit mouvement qui les fit une fois encore transplaner.

A présent, ils étaient de sa chambre et le sorcier se pencha à nouveau vers elle, plus sauvagement, et attrapa ses lèvres, tout en la broyant contre lui. Si Hermione fut légèrement surprise, elle ne s'en plaint pas, enivrée par la soudaine bestialité de son partenaire. Il commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune femme, et la laissa tomber par terre, tandis qu'elle faisait de même de son côté. Puis, grisée par cette soudaine passion qu'elle ressentait également chez lui, elle se coucha finalement sur le lit, et Drago s'allongea sur elle…

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Et merci de me laisser vos impressions qui m'aident à progresser (et auxquelles vous allez enfin pouvoir avoir des réponses) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Vive les mensonges !

**Coucou tout le moooonnnnde ! Comment allez-vous ? Très mal ? Ah oui, je comprends, vous n'en pouviez vous d'attendre la suite de cette fabuleuse et magnifique histoire qu'est la mienne (pourquoi je vous sens sceptique ?). Bref, il fallait que je vous dise quelque chose. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? C'était juste MERCI pour tous vos encouragements ! :D Ah, et aussi, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai changé mon pseudo. Bah oui quoi, le changement est toujours bénéfique, c'est scientifiquement prouvé ! (bon ok, peut-être pas scientifiquement, mais je pense que ça doit être un peu bénéfique). Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, c'était juste parce qu'il était totalement pourri. Idem pour mon profil. Je l'ai TOTALEMENT remis à neuf, rien que pour vous, mes petits loups. Vu que ce week-end j'ai eu plein de temps, je me suis dit "maintenant tu fais un effort, et tu rédiges quelque chose de correct" (de vous à moi, je sais pas si c'est pire ou mieux qu'avant...). Toujours est il que je me suis entièrement rénovée ! C'est pas cool ça ? Bon trêve de blablatage, je réponds à ma review anonyme :**

**mama : voilà la suite, je suis ravie de voir que tu l'attends avec autant d'empressement. Merci pour tes encouragements ! :D**

**Et maintenant, place au chef d'oeuvre ( re-petite toux dubitative). Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Vive les mensonges !

Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Hermione se réveilla pour la seconde fois en trop peu de temps avec un mal de tête explosif. « Plus jamais je ne boirais une goutte d'alcool », pensa-t-elle avec désespoir, la tête dans l'oreiller. Le pire est que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait la même erreur. Comment cela pouvait-il s'être produit ? Elle était simplement censée être allé chercher ses livres, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle avec une migraine pareille ?

Peu à peu, des flashs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Une chemise blanche, une piste de dance sombre, une odeur d'alcool, un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice… La lumière commença à se faire dans son esprit, dans lequel des images de plus en plus osées continuaient à défiler. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, elle tourna lentement la tête vers l'autre côté de son lit, en priant pour le découvrir vide.

En étouffant un gémissement, elle vit avec horreur qu'en plus d'être occupé, il l'était par l'individu exact pour lequel elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait afin qu'il n'existe pas.

En effet, la tête de Drago Malefoy reposait paisiblement sur l'oreiller juste à côté d'elle, elle, Hermione Granger ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, à dormir avec elle ? Et si elle s'en remettait aux images qui lui traversaient l'esprit, il n'avait pas fait que dormir… La lionne inspira lentement en fermant les yeux, afin d'être parfaitement sûre de ne pas rêver. Elle se pinça aussi assez fort, rouvrit les yeux et se tourna cette fois-ci brusquement vers son ennemi juré. Bon, après tous ses tests, elle était forcée de constater qu'il était là, et bien là. Après, savoir si toutes les images qui passaient en boucle dans son esprit étaient vraies, elle vérifierait plus tard. Ou jamais au choix.

Tout en continuant ses réflexions, elle observa minutieusement le visage endormi du blond, si différent de quand il était éveillé. Inconscient, il était détendu, apaisé, adouci, perdant son éternel masque de froideur et de mépris. Hermione fut surprise de ce contraste chez lui. Lui qui était toujours si dédaigneux et mesquin, il paraissait ici tellement _angélique_. Elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'un autre Drago, qui se cachait derrière la seconde facette de sa personnalité, plus impressionnante, plus respectable, moins humaine, comme si il y avait Malefoy le glacial d'un côté, et Drago le doux d'un autre.

Troublée par ses remarques, et mal à l'aise à l'idée de pouvoir être surprise à le contempler s'il ouvrait les yeux, elle se leva et commença à s'habiller, avant de remarquer son réveil, qui indiquait 12h07. 12h07 ! Ce qui signifiait que Cho rentrait dans à peu près vingt minutes, qu'elle était à moitié habillée et que le garçon pour qui craquait son amie était endormi dans son lit, probablement nu. La Gryffondor s'autorisa trente secondes de panique intérieure avant de se mettre à courir dans tout l'appartement pour être présentable. Une fois cette première étape finit, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour voir si le boucan qu'elle avait fait pour se préparer avait réveillé le Serpentard. Peine perdue, il était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Elle repaniqua quelques secondes en se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire quand on devait annoncer à son aventure d'un soir qu'elle devait partir et fissa. En inspirant profondément, la courageuse Gryffondor se rapprocha et tapota doucement sur l'épaule du blond. Aucune réaction de ce côté. Elle le secoua un peu plus vigoureusement, mais il se contenta de grogner et de se tourner de l'autre côté. Hermione, réduite à en venir à cette dernière extrémité, brandit sa baguette avec tout de même une petite pointe de vengeance en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à Poudlard, la pointa à la base de la nuque du sorcier et murmura :

-Aguamenti…

Un filet d'eau froide jaillit de sa baguette et dévala le dos blanc. Son propriétaire hurla, soudainement bien réveillé. Hermione, satisfaite du résultat, commença à ranger sa chambre.

-Je rêve ou tu es complètement folle ?, s'exclama-t-il.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il ouvre dès à présent les hostilités. Cependant, il ne tint pas compte de son avertissement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut un réveil si doux, alors qu'il me semble qu'hier je t'ai fait atteindre le septième ciel, continua le diable blond, allongé en travers du lit, un sourire moqueur sur le visage en se séchant mollement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire ça, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de prétention. Puis, sans prendre de gants en raison du manque de temps, elle ajouta : il faut que tu partes. Tout de suite.

Malefoy parut légèrement abasourdi face cette demande. Devant la plupart du temps en être l'émetteur, il fut choqué qu'une femme puisse lui dire cela à lui. Il resta interdit quelques instants, avant de se rallonger ostensiblement. La réaction de la lionne ne se fait pas attendre :

-Malefoy, tu m'as très bien entendu, alors ne fais pas l'enfant, ramasses tes affaires et rentres chez toi.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut à son tour d'être abasourdie. Comment ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'allait pas rester ici à attendre que sa colocataire débarque et constate que celle qu'elle prenait pour son amie avait probablement couché avec l'homme de ses rêves. Malheureusement pour Hermione, elle avait l'impression que Cho ne serait pas ravie si la Gryffondor expliquait ainsi la situation à Drago. En même temps, n'importe qui serait indigné si ses sentiments étaient ainsi étalés à son nouveau fantasme. Elle improvisa donc une excuse qui reprenait une partie de la vérité :

-Je ne veux pas que ma colocataire sache que tu es là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, hum, je ne suis censée avoir personne en ce moment alors je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer ce que tu fais là.

-Au moins quelqu'un sera au courant que tu es pas une bonne sœur comme tu veux le faire croire, se moqua-t-il.

-Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai déjà eu un homme dans ma vie, et je ne fais pas croire à personne que je suis une bonne sœur, répondit-elle en levant derechef les yeux au ciel.

-Weasmoche n'est pas un homme, donc techniquement j'ai été ta première fois, réalisa-t-il, un sourire enfantin sur le visage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Chang sera ravie de me voir.

« Ça c'est sûrement vrai, pensa-t-elle, mais à mon avis pas dans ce contexte ». Voyant que le Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, elle décida d'employer la manière forte et attrapa discrètement sa baguette. Seulement, le blond la vit et agita négligemment sa propre baguette, tandis que celle de son ennemie atterrissait dans sa main libre.

-Pitoyable Granger…

-Comment… Comment tu as fait ça ?, demanda-t-elle, impressionnée malgré elle.

-Cela s'appelle un sortilège de Désarmement, qu'on utilise communément pour, comme son nom l'indique, désarmer son adversaire.

-Arrête un peu de me prendre pour une idiote s'il te plaît. Mais la façon dont tu, enfin, c'était, comment, où tu as appris à être si rapide et efficace ?

-Ça, c'est mon secret, répliqua-t-il mystérieusement.

-D'accord, garde ton secret pour toi, mais s'il te plaît, pars, demanda la sorcière, en voyant désespérément l'heure avancer.

-Pas avant d'avoir eu mes réponses.

-Tes réponses ? Quelles réponses ?

-Je ne te les ai pas demandé hier, tu avais l'air si détendue que je ne voulais pas te froisser, mais je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont tu m'as planté chez Potter la semaine dernière.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, en se demandant comment sortir de ce pétrin. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui raconter à quel point elle avait été choqué par ses paroles, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, et elle n'avait pas le temps d'inventer une autre histoire. Alors elle lui avoua simplement la vérité, en redoutant sa réaction. Cependant, contrairement à ses craintes, le jeune homme éclata de rire. Agacée qu'il se moque une nouvelle fois d'elle, elle voulut sortir de sa chambre, mais celui-ci se leva et la retint par le bras. Malheureusement, ce qu'Hermione redoutait était fondé : le sorcier ne portait rien sur lui, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde, contrairement à la Gryffondor qui détourna pudiquement les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, le blond rit de sa réaction et pour ne pas la gêner davantage, enroula une serviette de bain qui traînait par terre autour de sa taille. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière eut le temps de se dégager et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Ne te fâches pas Granger, je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que tu es tellement… Innocente. C'est touchant, dit-il avec un sourire attendri.

-Innocente ?, demanda-t-elle, déconcertée, avant de se rappeler sa mission. Ce n'est pas le problème. Tu as eu tes réponses, maintenant fiches le camp.

-Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, je pense que je ne peux qu'accepter. Oserais-je demander un peu de temps afin de me préparer ?

-Oui, mais dépêches toi par pitié, supplia-t-elle en jetant des regards affolés vers son réveil.

Sans cérémonie, Malefoy ôta devant elle sa serviette et commença à rechercher ses habits éparpillés dans toute la pièce, tandis que la lionne tapait impatiemment du pied en lançant des regards assassins partout sauf dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle soupira de soulagement. Cependant, le Serpentard l'entendit et sans prévenir, il changea radicalement de comportement, se releva de toute sa hauteur et planta son regard glacial dans le sien. Hermione, pourtant difficilement impressionnable, fut pétrifiée face à l'intensité polaire de ce regard.

Puis il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement comme pour se calmer. Hermione se contenta de le fixer, surprise par son attitude si changeante. Cependant, quand il les rouvrit, une lueur moqueuse y séjournait de nouveau.

-Je crois que ta chère amie est rentrée, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant un trop près au goût d'Hermione.

En effet, dans le silence qui régnait, on entendit la serrure cliquetait.

-J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée, continua-t-il dans un souffle.

-Mione, je suis rentrée, s'écria Cho quelque part dans la maison, tandis que le cerveau de la sorcière s'embuait peu à peu et que son cœur donnait l'impression de courir un marathon.

Les lèvres de Drago déposèrent un doux baiser sur celles de la Gryffondor. La poignée de la porte tourna. Le Serpentard transplana de sa façon si caractéristique, tellement silencieuse, la laissant pantelante et confuse, tandis que la Tornade entrait en sautant partout.

-On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a gagné !, s'écria-t-elle en exécutant une petite danse de la victoire.

-Vous avez gagné quoi ?, demanda la lionne, confuse par tous ces événements successifs, sa nuit courte et sa migraine revenue à présent qu'elle avait cessé de s'inquiéter sur la présence de Malefoy.

-Mais Mione voyons ! Le match, quoi d'autre ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre à nouveau un Magispirine et tenter remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, tandis que Cho lui racontait son fameux match, suivit de la fête qui avait eu lieu après leur victoire.

-C'est super ! Je suis fière de toi.

-Merci, répondit modestement l'attrapeuse avant de continuer. Et toi ça était ta soirée ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ? Non, bien sûr tu avais ton bouquin. T'as pris quoi ? Et t'as trouvé mon magazine ?

Hermione sentit la panique montait en elle pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la cinquantième fois aujourd'hui. « Par Merlin, j'aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin », pensa-t-elle, avant de se rappeler qui séjournait précisément dans son lit quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois de plus, elle inventa une nouvelle excuse, n'étant plus à son premier mensonge.

-Euh… Non. Ils étaient en rupture de stock.

-En rupture de stock ? Vraiment ? Bon tant pis, j'y retournerai tout à l'heure voir si ils en ont reçu d'autres. Montre moi ton nouveau livre, que je vois à quoi ressemble le pavé qui va te monopoliser pendant une semaine.

La Gryffondor maudit intérieurement son amie d'être si curieuse. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait découvrir la vérité en moins de deux.

-En fait, la librairie était fermée, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien trouvé. Il y a eu un incident et ils ont fermé pour la soirée, déclara-t-elle à toute vitesse, consciente qu'elle s'enfonçait tellement dans le mensonge qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas mourir noyée dedans.

En voyant Cho haussait les sourcils de surprise, elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour éviter de continuer cet interrogatoire. Elle s'assit par terre en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Par Merlin, ça allait de mal en pis ! Comment allait-elle faire pour se sortir du bourbier dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée ? « Bon Hermione calme-toi. Tu dois travailler cet après-midi. Tu vas donc attendre que ce soit presque l'heure de partir avant de sortir, comme ça tu éviteras l'enquête de Cho. » Plan génial. Reste plus qu'à attendre une heure. Ce qui ferait franchement louche. Or, il ne fallait surtout pas que la Serdaigle se doute de quelque chose. Donc plan pas réalisable. La lionne ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Elle qui était une Gryffondor, elle aurait dû sortir pour affronter courageusement tout ce qu'elle avait provoqué, mais elle était dépassée par les événements.

Après cinq minutes d'inspirations-expirations, elle tourna la poignée et constata avec surprise que le silence total régnait dans l'appartement. Elle sortit donc prudemment et se rendit dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, en songeant que son amie avait dû s'endormir, fatiguée par sa soirée. Contrairement à ses espoirs, l'attrapeuse ne dormait pas du tout puisqu'elle se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre, les poings sur les hanches, un air de défi pas bon du tout sur le visage.

- Hermione Jean Granger !, s'écria-t-elle sur un ton menaçant qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle qui d'habitude était joyeuse et enjouée. Dis moi ce qui s'est réellement passé hier soir !

-Mais rien du tout, je t'assure. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça, balbutia la sorcière dont les joues se coloraient rapidement en rouge, ne comprenant pas comment la Serdaigle avait comprit si rapidement.

-Oh vraiment, ironisa-t-elle. Alors pourquoi es-tu si fatiguée ? Tu devrais avoir bien dormi pourtant, en plus tu n'avais aucun livre à lire. Pourquoi n'as tu pas de livres justement ? Ne me dis pas que c'était fermé, je viens d'envoyer un hibou, et ils m'ont certifié qu'ils étaient ouverts hier. Pourquoi as-tu si mal à la tête ? Non, ne réponds pas, s'écria-t-elle en voyant la lionne ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre. Je vais répondre à ces questions par moi même : tu étais avec quelqu'un ! Et j'en ai la preuve !

Victorieuse, elle sortit de derrière son dos le caleçon de Drago qu'elle avait dû trouver dans la pièce. Voilà pourquoi Hermione n'entendait plus aucun bruit : la détective menait son enquête. La sorcière regarda avec désespoir le témoin de ses batifolages nocturnes, et désormais responsable des malheurs qui allaient suivre. « Et maintenant tu fais quoi Hermione ? Tu vas avoir du mal à t'en sortir par une pirouette. De toute façon tu en as fait bien assez cette nuit…» Elle se mordit la langue pour stopper ces pensées indécentes, et réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais son cerveau restait bloqué sur la vision du sous vêtement. Le chacal ! Elle était sûre qu'il avait fait exprès de le laisser pour la mettre dans l'embarras. En tout cas, c'était réussi. « Drago Malefoy, si je te retrouve, je t'égorges de mes propres mains. »

-Alors, repris la Tornade, manifestement satisfaite du résultat de honte qu'elle provoquait chez son interlocutrice, tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Ecoute Cho, je…

-Tu… Tu… Tu es une grosse menteuse Mione, voilà ce que tu es ! Une grosse menteuse très en retard d'ailleurs, gloussa-t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione réalisait l'heure qu'il était et se précipitait à travers l'appartement avant de détaler dehors. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, l'interrogatoire continue à ton retour. Et je veux son nom !, lui cria-t-elle par la fenêtre ouverte, attirant par la même occasion le regard de tous les passants sur elle et sur la brune qui eut envie de disparaître sous terre.

Hermione arriva légèrement essoufflée au Ministère, traversa l'Atrium et se rendit dans son bureau. En la voyant arriver, son cher collègue leva le nez de son dossier, manifestement surpris de la voir arriver si tardivement, elle qui était d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve.

-Panne d'oreiller ?, demanda-t-il gentiment.

-On peut appeler ça comme ça, grommela la sorcière en s'affalant lourdement sur son fauteuil.

Elle ouvrit ses dossiers et tenta de travailler, mais elle restait obsédée par les événements de la matinée. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver avec autant de problèmes en seulement quelques heures ? « Mais peut-être que je pourrais utiliser un Retourneur de Temps. », pensa-t-elle avec espoir. Ragaillardie, elle demanda à Phil :

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais si le Département des Mystères autorise toujours l'emprunt des Retourneurs de Temps ?

-Il ne semble que non. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, le Ministère a mis de nouvelles restrictions après qu'un groupe d'ados a détruit tout le stock il y a quelques années.

La Gryffondor maudit ce « groupe d'ados » qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Manifestement, elle allait devoir résoudre ses problèmes seule, avec pour unique allier son cerveau. De toute évidence, le plus urgent était de dissuader Cho de lui poser sa centaine de questions, car Hermione n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse, et elle craignait de s'emmêler les baguettes entre ses différentes tromperies. De plus, en dix minutes, la Serdaigle avait découvert sans difficulté qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un hier alors elle n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à deviner qui s'était… La lionne sentit son sang se glacer. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? A une de ses amies en plus ! Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle si sage, si réservée… Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec le séducteur le plus connu de sa génération, on pouvait être sûr que ça allait faire la une des journaux. Ça l'amenait à son second problème : comment empêcher Malefoy de crier sur les toits leur petite aventure d'un soir ? Lui qui était si heureux de pouvoir afficher son tableau de chasse en long, en large et en travers, il n'allait pas se gêner pour elle, surtout si ça lui permettait de la ridiculiser encore plus. Ce qui signifiait que Cho allait être au courant de la fourberie de son amie, que ce soit avec son interrogatoire ou à travers les bavardages du Serpentard. A cette pensée, elle se frappa la tête avec la pochette qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Hermione ? Tout va bien ?, demanda Phil, visiblement inquiet de son état mental.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien…

« Ah tu crois ça ?! », lui hurla sa conscience. « Au moins, s'il te croit folle, il ne voudra plus sortir avec toi, c'est toujours ça de gagner. », répondit une deuxième voix dans sa tête. Bref, où en était-elle avant cette interruption ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle cherchait le moyen d'éviter que son amie n'apprenne qu'elle n'était qu'une pouffe qui couchait avec l'homme de ses rêves… « Merlin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'infliges une épreuve pareille ? »Enfin, si on y réfléchissait bien, elle se l'était infligée elle même : elle avait voulu jouer avec le feu, et elle s'était brûler. Comme d'habitude, elle avait fait la forte tête ! C'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle aurait pu rentrer sagement chez elle, comme n'importe quelle femme à peu près normale, après qu'elle eut compris que ce serpent cherchait à la séduire pour la mettre dans son lit. Mais non, elle, il avait fallu que son orgueil vienne crier au scandale et qu'elle se décide à pousser Malefoy à bout avant de l'abandonner comme une vieille bouse de dragon. Finalement, son plan avait marché jusqu'à la dernière étape : elle n'avait juste pas réussi à partir. Techniquement, ça signifiait que Malefoy avait réussi et qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais, pour se remonter le moral, elle préféra penser qu'elle avait gagné à 95%. Sur cette note positive, elle repris son travail en tentant de chasser de sa tête ses soucis.

* * *

Malefoy, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Sa tête bourdonnait d'incompréhensions : pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas reçu de hibou de sa dernière conquête ? D'habitude, c'est limite si il devait faire évacuer son bureau sous la tornade de plumes voulant délivrer son message : des milliards de lettres l'invitant à le revoir très bientôt, disant qu'elles pensaient à lui… Evidemment, il ne prenait jamais le temps de répondre à toutes ces idiotes, se plaisant à les imaginer en train de se lamenter car « l'homme de leur vie » n'avait pas répondu. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'Elle ne lui envoie rien ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas était satisfaite de sa nuit ? Mais c'était _impossible,_ le travail Malefoy était toujours _parfait_. Mais plus il y songeait, et plus il en doutait. « Rappelle toi la façon dont elle t'a jeté à la porte ce matin ! On ne t'a jamais traité de cette manière ! », rumina-t-il. Non mais pour qui se prenait cette fille pour ne pas s'intéresser à lui ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une reine de beauté croulant sous les prétendants… Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à l'ignorer, à le repousser même ? Son pouvoir de séduction aurait-il des failles, pouvait-elle vraiment lui résister ? Impossible, tout simplement impossible, il y avait forcément une autre explication. Ce n'était pas à cause d'un autre homme, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait personne. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle était trop occupée, parce que même occupées ses aventures trouvaient toujours le temps de lui faire savoir qu'elles pensaient à lui. Mais alors quoi ? Il y avait forcément une explication, quelque chose qui clochait, sinon elle se serait laissée embobiner comme toutes les autres. Malefoy soupira, frustré. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'elle se refuse ainsi lui ? C'était vraiment parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? Afin de rassurer son amour-propre, il fallait qu'il s'assure que la jeune femme n'était réellement pas dans son état normal.

Presque involontairement, sa main glissa vers un morceau de parchemin qui traînait là. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer une lettre ! Pas lui, pas Drago Malefoy ! C'était les faibles qui s'inquiétaient, pas les conquérants. Et si il lui envoyait un message, Elle allait croire qu'elle lui manquait, ce qui était archi faux ! Il voulait juste être sûr que son pouvoir de séduction était intact. Mais comment faire pour s'en assurer sans qu'elle pense qu'elle est la moindre importance pour lui ? La solution sauta aux yeux du Serpentard comme une évidence.

* * *

-Hermione ? Une lettre pour toi, s'exclama le-Pot-de-Glu-en-chef, visiblement ravi de sa mission, même si elle consistait à lui apportait simplement son courrier.

La lionne leva le nez de son travail, qu'elle avait réussi à commencer après plus de deux heures de cogitation intensive sur la pire matinée de sa vie. Qui donc pouvait bien lui envoyer quelque chose à cette heure-ci ? Elle ouvrit la brève missive, et manqua de s'étouffer en la lisant :

_Je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de mon boxer…_

Quel goujat ! Lui envoyer ça alors qu'elle était au travail ! Non, mais vraiment ! Il ne cherchait même pas à nier qu'il l'avait laissé spontanément. Quel sans-gêne ! Brusquement, elle se mit à l'imaginer se promenant tout nu, et cette idée lui donna une furieuse envie de se mettre à rire. Puis elle relut le message. Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé ça ? La scène qu'elle lui avait fait ce matin ne lui avait pas suffit pour comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir le moindre contact avec ? Pestant contre ce manque de discernement, elle mit feu au message pour éviter qu'il ne retombe entre des mains inopportunes. Cela fait, elle tenta de se remettre au travail, mais cette lettre avait permit à toutes ses angoisses de revenir : et si Drago, n'ayant aucune réponse, en venait à la voir directement ? Après tout, il savait maintenant où elle habitait… Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, elle l'imaginait mal rendant visite à quelqu'un soit prétexte de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Ça serait indigne du rang respectable des Malefoy. Mais, après tout, il lui avait bien envoyer quelque chose : et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pour être gentil ? L'idée était risible. Il n'était pas gentil. Méprisant, hautain, dédaigneux oui, mais pas gentil. Cependant, un petit quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. La manière dont il s'était conduit hier avait indéniablement été différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors. Oui, hier il avait été gentil. Pour la séduire, mais pas seulement. Il y avait dans ses prunelles et dans sa façon de se comporter une étincelle de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant chez lui. Il avait été joyeux, détendu, comme s'il baissait sa garde. Troublée, elle se rappela ses pensées de ce matin, quand elle le regardait dormir. Là aussi, elle avait vu un personnage différent : elle avait vu Drago, et pas Malefoy, même si ce dernier avait refait quelques petites apparitions, notamment quand elle avait refusé de le suivre dans le pub ou quand il l'avait entendu soupirer de soulagement après qu'il eut été près de partir.

La Gryffondor prit soudain conscience de ses pensées, et eut envie de rire de sa propre conduite : franchement, qui pourrait croire que Malefoy pouvait être gentil dans un but désintéressé, surtout avec elle ? C'était ridicule ! Cet homme serait toujours pareil, tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait par profit. Souriant de son attitude d'adolescente persuadée que le bad boy sexy pouvait tomber amoureux de la fille insignifiante, elle termina son travail avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Bon sang, mais pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas de réponse ? Elle allait le faire devenir fou, cette maudite Gryffondor !

Drago Malefoy cessa de faire les cent pas et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Après tout, elle ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'énerve pour elle. Mais tout de même, pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? N'importe quelle autre personne normalement constituée aurait au moins la décence de renvoyer un hibou. Non, elle, il fallait qu'elle fasse son intéressante et qu'elle le laisse tranquillement mariné dans son jus. Pourquoi donc n'était-elle pas comme toutes les autres ? Jamais personne n'avait osé lui faire un tel affront ! Brusquement, il eut une idée. Un sourire sadique s'étalât sur son visage tandis qu'il songeait à son plan de revanche…

* * *

Hermione poussa la porte de son appartement, fatiguée d'une journée beaucoup trop éprouvante à son goût.

-Cho ? Je suis rentrée.

Silence de mort. Un peu inquiète, la sorcière sortit sa baguette magique et avança lentement, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte de la cuisine, et tomba sur une scène pour le moins surprenante, mais qui lui indiqua au moins qu'aucun tueur en série ne s'était introduit dans la maison. Malgré tout, Hermione ne fut pas rassurée pour autant : en effet, tel un inspecteur de police s'apprêtant à interroger un suspect, se tenait Cho Chang. Si elle n'avait pas été si anxieuse par son expression, la lionne aurait éclatait de rire devant le sérieux de sa colocataire, mais l'humeur de chien qu'elle affichait la dissuadait de toute tentative de plaisanter.

-Euh, ça va ?, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, en appréhendant un peu la réponse.

-Pourquoi Hermione ?

« Hermione ». Et pas « Mione ». Aïe, ça s'annonçait vraiment, vraiment mal.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

La Gryffondor commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur cette discussion, mais pour tenter de s'en sortir indemne, elle joua le tout pour le tout et sortit la carte de l'innocence.

-Cho, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu comprends très bien de quoi je parle, répondit-elle. Après une courte pause, elle ajouta : je sais Hermione, je sais tout.

**Et voilà, this is the end. Enfin pas de mon histoire, hein, juste de mon chapitre ! Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Parce que maintenant, c'est à vous de faire votre boulot, et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Donc hop, hop, hop, tout le monde se précipite sur le bouton "review" et me laisse un gentil petit commentaire :D. Non, je blague, vous avez le droit d'être méchants. Vous avez juste pas le droit de partir sans m'en laisser, parce que sinon je vais être très triste et mourir de chagrin, et du coup vous ne sauriez jamais la fin... Ca serait dommage non ? Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de vous embêter. Pfff, même pas drôle d'abord. Olala, je crois que c'est la fatigue qui me fait dire autant de bêtises par minutes, enfin j'espère (non, non, je vous jure, je n'ai aucun trouble psychologique, en tout cas, pas à ma connaissance...). Il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher je crois, je vous salut donc mes loulous (en plus, je pense que vous m'approuvez, étant donné le blabla incompréhensible que je fais.) **

**A bientôt**

**Soladita (Avouez que mon nouveau pseudo est hyper stylé ! Bon ok, ok, je vais me coucher :D )**

**PS : hé toi là, je te vois ! Tu allais partir sans me laisser de review ! Et oui, tu es pris la main dans le sac. Alors, pour te faire pardonner, tu vas me faire une déclaration d'amour digne de Drago lui-même ! Quoique, pour l'instant, il est pas hyper romantique... Bon alors je te laisse partir si tu me laisses juste une trace de ton passage, mais c'est bien pour une fois ! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Retrouvailles

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Bon j'avoue, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à publier, mais j'ai trop de trucs à faire en ce moment (je vous jure, c'est intenable et 100% pas ma faute si j'ai mis du temps). En plus là je suis en train de me faire engueuler parce que je veux pas lâcher l'ordi... Qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour vous ! :D. Euh, bref, je voulais tous vous faire des gros poutous pour tous ces messages trop mignons que vous me laissez, ça me fait super chaud au coeur ! Donc voilà mille merci ! Je vous laisse lire. Ah non, je voulais vous dire, j'ai inséré une chanson dans ce chapitre, j'ai vu ça dans une autre fic et j'ai trouvé que ça la rendait encore plus vivante, alors j'ai eu envie dans mettre une aussi, pour essayer, donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Autre chose ! Dans ce chapitre, comme dans le précédent, j'alterne les points de vues Drago/Hermione, c'est repérable grâce à des looooongs traits. Je l'avais pas fait dans celui d'avant, mais c'est corrigé, no stress ;) (même si je me doutes que vous ne stressiez pas pour ça :D ). Bref, ça y est, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que je devais vous dire.**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Guest (n°1, parce que j'ai eut 2 guests dans ce chapitre, donc toi tu seras le 1) : Merci, ça me fais super plaisir ! J'avoue que je me suis amusée avec le comportement de Drago, je le voulais un peu enjôleur et séducteur. Voici la suite, tu sauras si tes soupçons sont fondés ou non ;).**

**Guest (n°2 du coup. T'inquiète, c'est pas par préférence, mais par chronologie ;) ) : Enorme merci ! Oui, on voit bien que Malefoy commence à être séduit par notre superbe Gryffondor ;). Je te laisse voir si sa colocataire a découvert toute cette affaire :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles

-Ça fait si longtemps… Si longtemps qu'elle ne veut plus me voir… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-Arrête. Sérieux, il faut que franchement que t'arrêtes avec cette histoire. Passe à autre chose !

-J'essaie mais je n'y arrives pas ! J'ai l'impression que je repousse toutes les filles depuis que j'ai quitté Pansy.

-Blaise, ressaisis toi merde ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Des filles qui veulent de toi, il y en a à tous les coins de rues, c'est juste que tu as perdu confiance en toi. Ouvres les yeux, attraper des minettes, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile au monde !

-Facile à dire pour toi ! Elles s'entretueraient pour simplement respirer le même air que le grand Drago Malefoy…

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis tout ce qu'elles veulent.

-C'est ce que je dis.

-Oui, mais tu peux faire pareil. Avec ma technique, tu vas toutes les faire tomber dans tes bras. Je m'explique : à force de côtoyer les filles à Poudlard, j'ai fini par repérer toutes les choses qui les font craquer. Attention, ce que je vais te révéler est sans doute le secret le mieux gardé de l'humanité, alors utilise ces informations dans un but purement enjôleur et destructeur. En fait, dans la théorie, c'est assez simple : il faut juste savoir que les femmes adorent les trucs romantiques.

Devant l'air incrédule de son ami, le Serpentard continua ses explications.

-C'est trop con hein ? Eh oui, elles craquent pour quelque chose de complétement stupide, mais quand tu l'as compris, elles deviennent ultra faciles à séduire. Par exemple, pour moi, le truc infaillible c'est : tu t'approches de la fille, bien au-delà de la limite qu'autorise la courtoisie, presque collé à elle. Là, comme très peu d'hommes utilisent cette approche, elle va être totalement tétanisée, et ne va même pas penser à te repousser. Alors tu la détends en lui balançant des petites phrases, pour qu'elle se sente en confiance. Et là, dès qu'elle commence à être réceptive, tu recules brusquement, comme si t'étais pas intéressé. Ça, c'est la deuxième chose qu'elles désirent le plus : avoir quelque chose qu'elles ne peuvent pas. Elles ne supportent pas qu'on leur résiste.

-Ben, ça c'est un peu comme nous. Enfin comme moi plutôt, j'imagine que toi il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup qui te résiste, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Drago resta silencieux, avant de se reprendre prestement :

-Oui, et donc tu fais comme si tu te refusais à elle, pour attiser son instinct de prédatrice. Et brusquement, tu changes à nouveau de direction, en l'invitant quelque part par exemple, le but étant de la dérouter pour qu'elle te suive sans faire d'histoires. Une fois que c'est fait, c'est presque gagné. Il ne te reste plus qu'à recaser quelques trucs romantiques, genre la plaquer contre le mur ou l'embrasser fougueusement…

-Attends, c'est ça être romantique ? Ça fait plus bestial qu'autre chose.

-J'en sais rien moi Blaise, je ne suis pas dans leur tête ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elles fondent totalement quand on fait ça.

-C'est franchement bizarre… Et quand t'as fait ça, c'est bon ?

-Si tu as bien tout fais ce que j'ai dis, oui, c'est bon.

-Et ça marche à chaque fois ?

L'image d'Hermione papillonna un instant dans ses pensées.

-Oui, affirma-t-il avec conviction, comme pour se convaincre lui-même, ça marche à chaque fois.

* * *

-Tu sais que Marietta et Justin se sont mariés le mois dernier ?

-Finch-Fletchley ? Le pauvre. Etonnant que la garce ne t'est pas invitée.

-Elle a cessé de me parler quand elle a appris que j'emménageais avec toi.

-J'ai toujours su qu'elle était complètement…

-Tu pensais la même chose de moi il n'y a pas si longtemps, gloussa la Serdaigle. Enfin, il faut croire que certaines personnes n'arrivent pas à dépasser les préjugés.

Hermione resta un moment pensive, avant de reprendre :

-Pourquoi se sont-ils mariés ?

-Quelle question. Parce ce qu'ils s'aimaient tout simplement.

-Pourquoi les gens ressentent-ils le besoin de se marier ?, interrogea la lionne. C'est vrai, quand on y réfléchit, quand on s'aime, on est heureux non ? Alors pourquoi ils se sentent obligés de le crier sur les toits ? Pour dire « regardez, nous nageons dans le bonheur ! ». Mais si ils nageaient réellement dans le bonheur, ils n'éprouveraient pas le besoin de le hurler au monde entier ! Le mariage est juste un phénomène de société, et je pense qu'il dénature l'amour !

-Tu es trop terre à terre. Si les gens se marient, c'est justement pour partager leur bonheur. Et tu verras que tu feras la même chose quand tu rencontreras le bon, rit elle.

-Bon ou pas, jamais je ne me marierais. Mon amour, je le vivrais simplement, sans artifice.

-Et ton amour avec Phil, tu le vis comment ?, ironisa la Tornade.

-Cho, je t'en supplie, arrête avec cette histoire. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais trop bu, se hérissa-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et resta un moment immobile, ne sachant plus que dire ou que faire. Elle était trop déroutée. Depuis cette maudite soirée, tout allait de travers, elle hésitait même à parler, de peur de faire une nouvelle gaffe. Une nouvelle fois, la scène qui avait eu lieu dans sa cuisine deux jours auparavant refit surface :

-Euh, ça va ?

-Pourquoi Hermione ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Cho, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu comprends très bien de quoi je parle. Je sais Hermione, je sais tout.

Là, la Gryffondor avait vraiment paniquée. Elle avait très bien compris de quoi parlait Cho, mais comment avait elle fait pour découvrir sa petite aventure aussi vite ? La fouine n'avait tout de même pas craché le morceau aussi vite tout de même ?

-Ecoute, tu sais, c'était juste… Enfin je veux dire…, tenta-t-elle de se justifier en rougissant, certaine de subir la fureur de la Tornade.

Mais là, contre toute attente, Cho était partie d'un grand rire, laissant Hermione totalement confuse par ce brusque retournement de situation.

-Mione, enfin, comment as-tu pu ?, demanda-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-Eh bien..., fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Mais, euh, tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Comment ne pas trouver ça drôle ? Je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au sérieux ! Sacrée Mione !

-Au sérieux ? Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais.

-Que je l'aimais ? Jamais de la vie ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Mais enfin, c'est toi qui me l'as dit !

La situation n'avait aucun sens. Brusquement, Hermione eut l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Attends, continua-t-elle, tu parles bien de… ?

-Oui ! Du grand, du beau, du fort Philibert Pot-de-Glu !

-Que… Quoi ?, demanda la lionne, de plus en plus déconcertée.

-Enfin, Mione, quand je te disais de sortir avec lui, c'était ironique ! Je ne pensais pas un seul instant que tu le ferais.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je l'ai fait ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Après que tu sois partie travailler, j'ai repensé à notre conversation de la veille, et je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais dit il y longtemps qu'il portait cette marque de caleçon, s'écria-t-elle en agitant le sous-vêtement.

Hermione se demanda si elle s'était promenée avec toute la journée, et fut prise d'une envie de rire, mais c'était sans compter sur Cho qui continuait sa tirade :

-Souviens-toi, tu avais même déclaré ne pas savoir comment « quelqu'un d'aussi ringard pouvait porter des caleçons chics dans ce genre ». Alors j'ai été prise d'un gros doute, je me suis dit « Non, Mione ne peut pas faire ça quand même ! ». Il fallait que je vérifie. Alors je lui envoyé un hibou pour savoir si il t'avait vu hier soir, et il m'a répondu par l'affirmative.

Sur ces mots, elle eut un nouveau fou rire. Hermione profita de sa distraction pour faire tourner son cerveau à plein régime : visiblement, Phil avait pensé que Cho lui demandait si elle l'avait vu au travail, et non pas autre part. La lionne poussa un mini soupir de soulagement. Si la Serdaigle croyait à cette histoire abracadabrantesque, elle allait cesser ses recherches. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. De plus, Malefoy n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'ébruiter cette histoire, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait. Finalement, elle n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir trop mal. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il fallait maintenant qu'elle ne se trahisse pas. Et qu'elle taise la vérité. Chose qu'elle détestait faire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

_Retour à l'instant présent_ :

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'elle mentait sur cette histoire, et encore plus qu'elle mentait tout court. Tout ça depuis qu'elle avait revu ce serpent. Décidemment, ce dernier était sur Terre dans le seul but de lui pourrir la vie.

Cependant, quand elle y repensait, c'était depuis qu'elle l'avait revu qu'elle se sentait vivante, que son existence avait cessé d'être d'un calme désolant. Mais pour ça, son existence avait également tourné au cauchemar. Quel paradoxe ! Tout ça était bien trop compliqué. Elle soupira de frustration.

Pour tenter de se donner du courage, elle alluma la chaîne hi-fi que lui avaient offert ses parents et diffusa sa chanson préférée, Suddenly I See de KT Tunstall :

**Her face is a map of the world**/_Son visage est une carte du monde_

**Is a map of the world** _Est une carte du monde_

**You can see she's a beautiful girl** _Et tu peux voir que c'est une belle fille_

**She's a beautiful girl** _C'est une belle fille_

**And everything around her is a silver pool of light** _Et tout ce qui l'entoure est un puits de lumière argentée_

**The people who surround her feel the benefit of it** _Les gens qui l'entourent en tirent bénéfice_

**It makes you calm** _Cela te rend calme_

**She holds you captivated in her palm** _Elle te retient dans la paume de la main_

Tout le contraire d'elle en ce moment. Elle qui était si paisible avant, qui avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait, voilà qu'elle avait l'impression de marcher sur les mains, son univers totalement azimuté.

**Suddenly I see** _Tout d'un coup je réalises_

**This is what I wanna be** _Que c'est ce que je veux être_

**Suddenly I see** _Tout d'un coup je réalise_

**Why the hell it means so much to me ?** _Pourquoi cela compte-t-il autant pour moi ?_

Pourquoi en effet ? Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée de ce changement dans sa vie ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à se faire à cette situation ? Elle avait l'impression de faire honte à sa Maison. Elle manquait tellement de courage en ce moment…

Elle chantonna le reste de sa chanson puis, en entendant ces paroles, elle prit la décision de se prendre en main, d'arrêter de se cacher :

**A big strong tower** _Une grande et forte tour_

**She got the power to be** _Elle a le pouvoir d'être_

**The power to give** _Le pouvoir de donner_

**The power to see** _Le pouvoir de voir_

Après tout, elle allait bien réussir à surmonter cette situation, elle avait bien réussi à surmonter celle avec Ron, alors avec Malefoy, ça allait être du gâteau. Elle était Hermione Granger, toujours première en tout, que ce soit en classe ou pour se dominer. Et ce n'était certes pas le moment de se laisser aller. La lionne récapitula toute cette histoire dans sa tête : elle avait couché avec l'homme de la vie de son amie, d'accord, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, et sous l'influence de l'alcool… De plus, cette dernière pensait qu'elle avait vu Phil, et non pas Celui-qu'elle-n'aurait-jamais-dû-voir, et Hermione s'était bien gardée de la détromper. Malefoy n'avait pas l'intention d'éventer leur aventure, donc tout allait pour le mieux. Et il n'avait plus cherché à entrer en contact depuis sa fameuse lettre portant sur –la Gryffondor ne put retenir son sourire- son caleçon, qui était assez élégant, il fallait l'avouer. Il trônait à présent dans sa chambre, en plein milieu de sa commode. Elle songea qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle accorde trop d'importance à quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une soirée trop arrosée. Ragaillardie, et convaincue que la musique pouvait faire des miracles, elle partit faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées, remplie de sérénité.

De retour à l'appartement, la sorcière fut surprise d'entendre des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine. Qui pouvait bien se trouver là ? William était-il repassé à l'improviste après s'être lamentablement fait jeté par Cho ? Non, cette voix ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Hermione tendit l'oreille et se figeât lorsqu'elle la reconnut enfin. Non, mais vraiment ! Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour être traitée si cruellement ? Dès qu'elle résolvait un problème, il fallait qu'il en apparaisse un autre. Là, c'était trop ! Elle s'excusa auprès de Godric Gryffondor, mais elle était vraiment forcée de fuir, et tant pis pour sa légendaire bravoure. Elle se retourna et entreprit d'attendre la porte d'entrée sur la pointe des pieds, mais c'était sans compter sur ce maudit parquet grinçant. Elle adressa un mini prière à tous les mages pour ne pas s'être fait repérée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix narquoise :

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais Granger ?

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ?, répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

-Mais certainement. Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré ta charmante colocataire et qu'elle m'a invité à découvrir votre mouchoir de poche. Même si, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, ce n'était pas vraiment une découverte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

La lionne lui fit les gros yeux, ce à quoi il répondit par un haussement de sourcils moqueur. Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle tourna les talons en déclarant qu'elle préférait les laissait seuls, mais Cho jaillit à cette instant de la pièce en s'écriant :

-Mione, tu ne repars pas déjà tout de même ! Reste un peu avec Drago et moi.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec une mièvrerie qui donna à l'intrépide sorcière une furieuse envie de vomir. Cependant, elle arborait de tels yeux de Bambi qu'Hermione accepta à contre cœur de se joindre à eux.

-Fais attention, tout de même, chuchota le Serpentard en lui tendant un verre avec un air diabolique.

Hermione le gratifiât d'une œillade noire. Il n'allait quand même pas passé la soirée à lui balançait des sous-entendus pour la mettre mal à l'aise, si ? Visiblement c'était son intention belle et bien son intention puisque, quand Cho se pencha pour attraper quelque chose dans un tiroir, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui m'appartient par hasard ?

La lionne s'éloigna prestement du venin de ce serpent, tandis que Cho s'entretenait avec de choses et d'autres à propos de son travail. Les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient tellement évidents que même Hermione, qui pourtant trouvait les histoires d'amour d'une stupidité incroyable, fut touchée par la tendresse qui émanait d'elle. Enfin, elle aurait était touchée si elle avait été un peu moins stressée. Distraitement, elle bu son verre en se demandant comment sortir de ce guêpier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

-A ce sujet, il faudrait que je touche un mot à Granger en privé.

-A Mione ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous travaillez ensemble ? Il y a un problème ?

-On revient dans cinq minutes, éluda-t-il en laissant la Tornade perplexe.

Il entraîna Hermione dans sa chambre, connaissant parfaitement le chemin, et verrouilla la porte.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?, interrogea-t-elle, découragée.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ignoré de la sorte ?

-Je ne peux pas parler de ça devant Cho, et tu le sais parfaitement. Et si tu le veux, ton caleçon est sur ma commode.

-Ça, c'est cadeau, tu peux le garder, persifla-t-il. Je te parle de la lettre que je t'ai envoyée, et à laquelle tu n'as pas daigné répondre.

-Je te remercie, mais ton cadeau tu peux te le mettre où je pense, s'enflamma la sorcière. Et j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux qu'on n'est plus de contact.

-Quoi ?, s'écria-t-il, abasourdi, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réponse. Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je… Ma vie est assez compliquée en ce moment pour ne pas avoir à y ajouter un autre problème.

-Ça, c'est sûr que ta vie est incroyablement complexe, entre tes bouquins à acheter et ton collègue à éconduire, n'importe qui craquerait sous la pression…

-Comment tu sais ça ?, souffla-t-elle, estomaquée.

-La question n'est pas là, répondit le sorcier, imperturbable. J'attends, ajouta-t-il devant le silence de sa compagne.

-Je te l'ai dit, je pensé que ce serait préférable qu'on n'est plus de relation. De plus, je croyais que ce serait ce que toi, tu voudrais.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, s'expliqua-t-elle en rougissant, disons que ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu jettes une fille dès qu'elle n'a plus d'usage pour toi. Et puis, tu m'as dit que tu ne revoyais jamais tes conquêtes, tu te souviens ?

-C'est pour ça ?, demanda-t-il, rassuré.

-En partie.

* * *

Drago avait été tranquillisé lorsqu'il avait entendu Hermione déclarer qu'elle ne lui avait rien envoyé parce qu'elle avait peur d'être repoussée. Cela lui avait donné un sentiment de toute-puissance. Mais, à l'annonce de ce « en partie », il sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. Comment ça « en partie » ? On ne le refusait pas « en partie ». On ne le refusait pas, point. Si quelques instants plus tôt il avait été charmé de savoir que la sorcière craignait qu'il la refuse, à présent il bouillait intérieurement de rage. Pourquoi se plaisait-elle tant à le tourmenter ainsi ? Il darda son regard à présent glacé sur elle et demanda d'une voix mesurée :

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Dis moi, pourquoi es tu tellement obsédé par cette histoire ?

Merlin ! Comment avait-elle compris ? A sa décharge, il fallait avouer que ses questions n'étaient pas très subtiles. Mais il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec. C'était simplement partie remise… Par vengeance personnelle, mais également peut-être par envie, il s'avança doucement vers elle, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent et murmurèrent :

-L'obsession… Une drogue si suave…

Avec satisfaction, il la sentit frémir sous son souffle. Il effleura alors sa bouche avec légèreté, tandis que la jeune femme fermait les yeux, presque par réflexe. Juste au moment où elle répondit enfin à son appel, il recula avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'est moi qui vais me demander si tu n'es pas obsédée par moi Granger.

Après cette brillante leçon de malefoyisme pur, il l'invita à retourner dans la cuisine, fier d'avoir enfin su marquer des points face à cette insoumise.

* * *

Face à Cho qui conversait gaiement avec ce serpent, le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait au ralenti. L'incompréhension la comprimait de toute part. Comment diable avait-elle pu se laisser prendre au piège une seconde fois ? Et il avait osé lui faire croire qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser ! Quelle bouse de dragon ! Et elle avait osé se rapprocher de lui, comme si elle _voulait_ qu'il l'embrasse. Non mais, quelle idiote ! Il allait s'imaginer qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. La lionne grommela en silence. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de le côtoyer, elle perdait la tête avec lui. Elle s'aperçut soudain que, depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle avait cessé de penser à Ron. Après, savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, cela restait à voir.

Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, elle sentait encore son souffle dans son cou. Ce souvenir la fit à nouveau frissonner, mais aussitôt elle se mordit la langue, pour s'auto-punir de ses réactions. Elle croisa alors le maudit regard délavé, allumé d'une lueur amusée, qui semblait avoir parfaitement suivi le cours des pensées de la sorcière, malgré son apparente concentration sur la conversation avec son admiratrice. Elle détourna les yeux, et continua à se traiter de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir su repousser cette sournoise attaque.

-…, n'est-ce pas, Mione ?, l'interrogea Cho, la tirant de ses pensées.

-Euh… Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-elle, en priant pour que ce soit la réponse attendue.

-Parfait, répondit le Serpentard.

Devant son air satisfait, Hermione sut qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort, même si elle ignorait comment. Ce « parfait » ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, et elle dévisagea le blond avec méfiance.

-Super ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? C'est moi qui régale !, s'exclama la Serdaigle.

-Comment ça ? Il reste diner, lui ?

Sa colocataire la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

-Mais, tu viens de dire oui.

-Ah, euh oui, excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs.

-Il faut dormir la nuit Granger, même si par moment c'est difficile, je te l'accorde, déclara Drago avec un sourire pervers.

-C'est sûr qu'en ce moment, Mione a un peu de mal, gloussa la Tornade, s'attirant le regard incrédule du sorcier.

Hermione, ayant décelait la surprise de ce dernier, lui lança un regard signifiant que les questions attendraient. Heureusement, pour une fois, il sembla faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je vais faire de tout, s'écria Cho, qui n'avait rien suivit de l'échange muet.

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître de nombreux plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. La lionne sourit en pensant que la présence du Serpentard devait avoir un effet stimulant sur son amie, car la plupart du temps, tout ce qu'elle faisait apparaître avait un aspect assez repoussant. Sans doute essayait elle de faire bonne impression devant son potentiel « futur mari ».

Le repas fut néanmoins agréable et chaleureux, malgré les sous-entendus de Malefoy de plus en plus nombreux et de moins en moins subtils à mesure que la soirée avançait, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Hermione. Cependant, Cho ne s'aperçut de rien, riant simplement, pensant sans doute qu'il faisait référence à des lointaines conquêtes plutôt qu'à celle, rouge tomate, qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Drago ?, interrogea la Serdaigle avec des minauderies à faire pâlir de jalousie Lavande Brown, tu dors ici ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, alors ça serait triste de déjà se quitter, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si tu veux, répondit-il, amusé, avant d'interroger sa meilleure ennemie du regard. Enfin, si ça ne dérange personne, évidemment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'est égal. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher, je vous laisse, répondit la lionne.

Elle avait parfaitement compris que Cho souhaitait rester seule avec sa proie. Cependant, elle se sentit bizarrement abattue tandis qu'elle refermait la porte de sa chambre. « C'est normal que tu sois un peu triste Hermione, tu commences à connaître Drago et à l'apprécier, et avec ce que vous avez partagé, tu es un peu chamboulée… », dit une petite voix dans sa tête. En réalisant ce à quoi elle songeait, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. « Non Hermione ! Ne commences pas à t'attacher à lui ! D'accord il a beaucoup changé, d'accord il est très beau et très drôle, mais il reste Malefoy, le coureur de jupons, qui charme puis jette. Qui plus est, l'homme qui intéresse ton amie. Tu n'as donc aucun droit à être captivée par lui ! Tu as déjà assez de problème en ce moment pour ne pas en rajouter un sur la liste. » Elle s'allongea sur le lit avec désespoir, et s'endormit aussitôt, fatiguée, si fatiguée de tout.

Cependant, plus tard, un craquement se fit entendre, la réveillant brusquement. Tous les sens en alerte, elle tâtonna sur sa gauche pour trouver sa baguette. Toutes ces années noires de guerre lui avaient appris à toujours être toujours aux aguets, même dans un endroit paisible et familier. Le fameux « Vigilance constante ! » résonna dans sa tête. On n'est jamais trop prudent…

-On se calme Granger, déclara une voix traînante.

Elle remarqua alors deux prunelles brumeuses, brillantes dans la pénombre, qui la dévisageaient. Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle sentit le matelas s'affaissait de plusieurs centimètres, chargeait d'un poids supplémentaire.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je chasse les dragons. A ton avis ?

-Non mais je rêve ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, interdite.

-J'ignorais que ma présence te réjouissait à ce point.

Sur ce, il entreprit de s'installer plus confortablement, en s'accaparant la couverture. La Gryffondor était ulcérée.

-Pourquoi viens-tu ici ?

-Ce n'est pas pour être désagréable, mais votre canapé est définitivement trop petit.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Cho ?

-Avec Cho ?, demanda-t-il, totalement perdu. Pourquoi serais je avec elle ?

-Eh bien… Je pensais que vous… Enfin, tu vois…

* * *

Drago n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Cette fille était vraiment incorrigible. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand rire silencieux.

-Granger, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Chang ! Elle n'est pas du tout mon style !

Il s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois. Décidemment, elle le connaissait bien, lui qui était toujours à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais pas cette Serdaigle complétement cinglée ! Elle était tellement engluée à lui, et il avait horreur de ça. Et cette sorcière au caractère enflammé pensait qu'il était attiré par elle. Il était vrai qu'à Poudlard autant que maintenant, elle était une fille très courue, mais le Serpentard la trouvait vraiment trop écervelée. Il sautait sur n'importe qui, d'accord, mais pas sur n'importe quoi. Malgré tout, il était vrai que son érotomanie s'était calmée depuis quelques temps.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu préférais les mannequins pâles et filiformes.

-Oh, mais je peux me satisfaire d'autre chose, susurra-t-il en se collant à elle.

Hum, sa chevelure bouclée sentait si bon, d'une odeur si naturelle, pas comme toutes les autres qui cocotaient un capiteux parfum hors de prix.

-Malefoy, la comédie a assez duré, retourne dans le canapé !

-Il est trop petit ! Et je dois avouer que la compagnie est bien moins agréable…

Il sentit qu'elle atteignait le sommet de sa fureur. Ah, comme il aimait la mettre hors d'elle !

-Ça suffit ! Vas-t-en !

Pour toute réponse, il émit ostensiblement un ronflement sonore, ce à quoi elle répondit par un long soupir.

-Oh, et puis après tout, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

-Surtout parce ce que tu adores dormir avec moi. Enfin, même si la dernière fois on n'a pas beaucoup dormi, il faut se l'avouer.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle déclara :

-Tu peux rester, mais je veux que tu disparaisses à l'aube. Je n'ai aucune envie que Cho s'imagine que…

-Elle n'est pas au courant qu'on l'a déjà fait ? Pourtant tout à l'heure elle a eut l'air de comprendre ma petite allusion.

-C'était, euh, un hasard.

Il tourna vers elle ses diamants argentés, qui l'observèrent d'un air pensif.

-Granger, je sais que tu mens, annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

-En fait, commença la lionne en se tortillant de gêne, elle a trouvé ton caleçon. Alors j'ai dû lui expliquer, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'il t'appartenait. Donc j'ai dit qu'il était à un de mes collègues que j'avais croisés, que j'avais trop bu et que les choses avaient dérapées.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité ?

-Tu es, disons, quelqu'un de notre entourage, alors je ne voulais pas de complications.

Drago eut l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et il vrilla son regard dans les yeux chocolats, comme pour en extraire la sincérité.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce ce que tu as peur qu'elle découvre tes sentiments pour moi ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?, glapit la sorcière.

A peine eut elle prononçait ses mots qu'elle voulut se frapper la tête contre un mur. La rapidité avec laquelle elle avait répondu équivalait à des aveux. Quelle imbécile ! Il allait s'imaginait n'importe quoi, alors que c'était _totalement_ faux.

-Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre Granger, je vois très clair dans ton jeu…, répondit-il d'une voix narquoise.

Mais la lionne refusa de se laisser démonter si facilement, et contre attaqua aussitôt.

-Mais Malefoy, c'est moi qui devrait penser ça : tu passes ton temps à me parler de sentiments, à faire référence à notre nuit… Tu m'as même envoyé une lettre !

Apparemment, elle avait touché un point sensible, car il garda un long moment le silence, avant de se tourner sur le côté et de grommeler :

-Dans tes rêves Granger.

Triomphante, elle se tournât également sur le flanc, heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à clouer le bec à ce fanfaron. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle entendit Drago chuchoter :

-Bonne nuit ma Gryffondor d'amour.

-Bonne nuit mon Serpentard adoré, répondit-elle en souriant.

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais (bac français + histoire oblige... pfff). Croyez moi, je préférerais rester avec vous ;). Et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous aimez la "fic avec chanson" ou si ça vous saoule. Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (je suis ouverte à la critique. Enfin, j'essaye ;) ).**

**Soladita (j'adore signer un chapitre, ça me donne tellement l'impression d'être un grand écrivain ! Qui vient de lâcher un rire moqueur ?!)**

**Zoubi et à la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Différence

**Hola tout le monde ! Mais, mais... Pourquoi il y a plus personne ? Ah je sais. Parce que j'ai été dix mille fois trop longue. Et si je m'excuse ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, j'avais mes exams :tête de chien battu:. Ca marche toujours pas ? Et si je vous dit que j'ai fort fort pensé à vous et j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre ? Ah, là tout de suite ça va mieux :D. Donc le voilà. Et je vous fais tous des gros poutous pour vos reviews trop mignonnes ou pour avoir simplement lu mon histoire ;)**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Lacocodu74 : Merci, ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris ta menace de mort très au sérieux, alors dès que j'avais cinq minutes de libre je partais marteler son clavier spécialement pour toi ;). Mais désolée tout de même pour le retard, juré je ferais mieux la prochaine fois :)**

**P.Y. : Ah toi, il me semble t'avoir déjà vu. Je me rappelle la dernière fois je m'étais déjà demandée ce que signifiait ton pseudo ^^. En attendant, merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! (Bon, par contre je t'avoue, j'ai été plus gentille pour le réveil que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais no stress, je serais méchante bien assez vite ;) ).**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Différence

La lueur de l'aube traversa la fenêtre et vint chatouiller le visage endormi de Drago, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Merlin, il allait bientôt être l'heure de quitter ce cocon tout chaud, sous peine de transformer en diablesse irritée l'ange qui sommeillait pour l'instant à côté de lui. Le soleil faisait briller sa chevelure bouclée, et le Serpentard dégagea doucement une mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Endormie, elle paraissait si douce, si fragile. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle était réellement, c'est à dire farouche, vive, têtue. C'est ce que Drago appréciait tant chez elle. Sa détermination. Sa force. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme si différente de toutes les autres.

Il observa un long moment ses traits délicats, la courbe de son nez, les ombres que ses cils dessinaient sur ses joues, sa petite bouche rose. Elle n'était pas belle comme les autres. Elle était juste Elle. Différente. Oui, si un mot devait la caractériser, ce serait celui ci. Elle était différente par son physique, par son comportement, par ses manières. Et cela l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Le jeune homme vérifia alors que la pièce était vide et, sans savoir pourquoi, déposé un rapide baiser sur son front. Puis il se jura de ne jamais en parler à personne.

Avec un soupir, il quitta la chambre et partit dans la salle de bain se préparer. Hors de question de retourner dans ce mini canapé glacial, de toute façon il savait pertinemment qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, et il ne voulait pour rien au monde trouver à son réveil cette Serdaigle complétement cinglée. En pensant à elle, le sorcier ne put retenir un petit rire. Contrairement à la lionne, cette fille était parfaitement dans la norme, avec son ton mielleux et ses manières de séductrice à deux mornilles. Comment diable la Gryffondor pouvait elle habiter avec elle, alors qu'elles étaient complétements opposées et qu'elles s'étaient toujours détestées dans le passé ? Personnellement, Drago y était assez indifférent, même si par moment il la trouvait franchement agaçante. Heureusement que Granger l'avait accepté dans son lit, sinon il serait parti hier soir. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait elle fait ? Lorsqu'il était arrivé hier soir dans sa chambre, il était prêt à parier qu'elle l'aurait jeté à la porte immédiatement. Mais non, elle avait finalement accepté de dormir avec lui. Drago réalisa alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et même pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait simplement _dormi_ avec une femme, sans poursuivre aucun autre but. Enfin, à part peut être celui de d'énerver encore plus profondément sa meilleure ennemie. Meilleure ennemie qui semblait du reste assez indifférente à lui, sauf bien sûr quand il sortait le grand jeu et se collait à elle. Mais excepté ces moments là, elle l'ignorait purement et simplement. Ou dans le meilleur des cas, elle lui faisait les gros yeux pour lui dire de la boucler. Il adorait ses regards, aucune autre personne n'osait le regarder de cette manière. Mais Merlin, pourquoi n'était elle toujours pas tombé sous son charme ? Il en avait pourtant fait avec elle mille fois plus qu'avec toutes les autres, alors qu'est ce qui posait problème ? Il s'examina minutieusement dans la glace de cette salle de bain sommaire. Rien pourtant ne paraissait différent d'avant : il était toujours grand, musclé grâce à la pratique régulière du Quidditch, mais pas trop parce qu'il ne voulait pas ressemblait à une armoire à glace style Crabbe. Que voulait donc cette sorcière à la fin ? Frustré, il soupira et enfila prestement son costume noir avant de transplaner.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, et toucha le lit à côté d'elle. Vide. Incroyable, il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Voilà qui était assez spectaculaire, surtout venant de sa part. Elle s'étira et, après avoir vérifié que la pièce était vide, huma rapidement l'oreiller du Serpentard. Merlin, que ça sentait bon. « Stop Hermione, tu es en train de devenir complètement folle ! », lui cria sa conscience. « Je sais, mais de toute façon personne ne le saura », répondit une autre voix, en ignorant sa conscience qui brandissait des images de Cho. La sorcière avait cessé de s'en faire à propos de cette histoire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose de sérieux s'était passé entre eux, si ?

En sachant qu'elle allait devoir affronter Cho et Drago, elle tenta de cacher le sourire qui menaçait de fleurir sur son visage, et afficha une impassibilité digne de… Personne. « Pff, pensa-t-elle, il n'est même pas 8 heures et je ne suis déjà plus moi même ».

Cependant, elle pila net en apercevant le canapé vide. « Merlin, ou est il passé ? Il n'est quand même pas parti se balader dans la maison tout de même ». Connaissant la façon de se comporter totalement sans gêne du serpent, elle utilisa le sort de détection de présence, mais elle ne trouva aucune personne en dehors de celle de sa colocataire. Manifestement, il était déjà parti. C'était sans doute une bonne chose, au moins elle n'aurait pas à supporter ses sarcasmes continus, qui menaçaient à chaque fois de la démasquer par rapport à Cho.

Elle était en train de déjeuner, accoudée à la balustrade qui surplombait le Chemin, comme à son habitude, lorsque son amie émergea enfin.

-Ou est-il ?, demanda immédiatement celle-ci.

-Bonjour toi aussi Cho, répondit la lionne avec un sourire.

-Désolée Mione. Bonjour toi aussi. Euh, Drago n'est pas là ?

Malgré elle, Hermione sentit l'agacement monter. « Elle ne peut pas cesser de penser à lui cinq minutes ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient ensemble. ».

-Non, il est parti.

La Tornade dut sentir son irritation, car elle ajouta avec un petit sourire penaud :

-Je m'excuse. Je suis juste tellement… Amoureuse. Ça me fait me sentir toute bizarre.

Non. Pitié, tout mais pas ça. Pas l'amour. Hermione se sentit alors vraiment coupable de tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'homme que son amie aimait. Si Cho en était amoureuse, alors il fallait vraiment qu'elle coupe les ponts avec Drago. Pourtant, ils commençaient à si bien s'entendre.

-C'est super, dit elle en essayant de se montrer entraînante.

-Mais en tout cas j'espère que c'est réciproque !, s'exclama la Serdaigle en souriant de manière tellement… Stupide.

-J'espère aussi.

-Mione ? Est ce que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne te fais pas de soucis.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et partit se préparer. Une fois seule, elle réfléchit à la situation. Etait-elle vraiment soucieuse des révélations de son amie ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Bien sûr, elle était inquiète pour Cho, car elle doutait vraiment que Drago est des sentiments pour la Serdaigle, et celle ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise. Mais est-ce que c'était la seule raison ? « Oui, pensa-t-elle avec force, je suis simplement inquiète pour Cho parce que c'est une de mes plus proches amies et j'ai peur qu'elle souffre. » Mais elle savait pertinemment au fond d'elle même qu'il y avait autre chose, un petit quelque chose qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle repousse. Par le passé, elle avait affronté bien pire, elle avait même participé à la chute de Voldemort, alors refouler ce pincement dans sa poitrine allait être un jeu d'enfant. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, ses raisonnements s'envolèrent momentanément quand elle vit Phil courir vers elle, affolé.

-Hermione, te voilà enfin !

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi es tu dans un état pareil ?

-On vient de m'avertir ! Une lettre d'une importance capitale doit bientôt arriver !

-C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état là ?

-Cela concerne les elfes de Berkshire.

La sorcière comprit aussitôt. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se demandaient comment résoudre le problème de ses pauvres créatures, contraintes de se cacher dans cette forêt du sud pour éviter la tyrannie des sorciers. Apparemment, le Ministère allait bientôt leur donner ou non l'autorisation de les secourir.

-Elle doit arriver aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-Je n'ai rien de précis. Elle doit arriver dans le courant de la semaine, mais j'ignore quel jour exactement.

-Je vois. Eh bien, espérons que ce soit aujourd'hui, soupira la lionne.

Et malgré son apparente décontraction, elle était inquiète. Et si le Ministère refusait de les laisser les aider ? Elle pourrait toujours envisager d'y aller par elle-même, mais elle risquait gros à intervenir sans l'accord des autorités.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de rester les bras croisés, elle commença à élaborer quelques stratégies pour les aider en douce en cas de refus lorsque son collègue, très pâle, débarqua avec une lettre d'aspect officielle.

-C'est… ?, demanda-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

-Je pense.

Elle déballa rapidement la lettre et lut :

_RDV chez __Fortarôme. Immédiatement._

-Oh Hermione, c'est merveilleux ! Je pense qu'ils acceptent, mais qu'ils préfèrent te donner les détails en personne.

-Mais, demanda la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi chez Fortarôme ? Ça ne fait pas très officiel.

-Justement ! Comme il reste encore quelques Mangemorts en liberté et que ce sont sans doute eux qui ont maltraité les elfes de maison, le Ministère préfère régler ça en dehors, pour ne pas alarmer la population.

Mais Hermione resta sceptique face à cette argumentation. Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour lui faire savoir qu'il était hors de question qu'elle intervienne sans une autorisation. Après tout, cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'elle travaillait sur ses possibles secours officieux, et rien ne restait jamais très longtemps secret au Ministère.

-J'imagine, mentit-elle. Bon, dans ce cas, à toute à l'heure.

Un peu nerveuse, elle se rendit sur la terrasse du marchand de glaces, mais même en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, elle ne distingua aucune des personnes avec qui elle traitait d'habitude.

-Dis donc Granger, tu étais pressée de me voir, tu es même arrivée avant moi, déclara une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Voix qui appartenait évidemment à Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur, et qui s'assit avec désinvolture à la table la plus proche.

-Eh bien assieds toi, continua-t-il, tu ne vas quand même pas rester debout toute l'après-midi.

-Navrée, je ne pas venir avec toi, j'attends quelqu'un qui…

Puis brusquement la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

* * *

-Oh. C'était toi.

-C'était moi quoi ?, demanda le Serpentard, amusé par l'embarras de sa compagne.

-C'est toi qui m'as envoyé une lettre pour me dire de venir ici.

-En effet. Pourquoi, tu en attendais une de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Inexplicablement, une bouffée de rage monta dans la poitrine du blond. Elle avait été réellement surprise quand elle avait vu qu'il s'agissait de lui. Alors de qui exactement attendait elle un rencart ?

-Euh… Non. Non, je n'en attendais de personne, dit elle en rosissant.

Menteuse. Drago savait qu'elle mentait, car quand elle avait quelque chose à cacher, elle parlait précipitamment en détournant les yeux. Oh Merlin ! Ce n'était quand même pas après la belette qu'elle attendait ? Impossible. Elle avait dit qu'ils avaient rompu. Mais peut-être avait elle toujours des sentiments pour ce maudit rouquin ?

-Alors, déclara-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées, pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

-Pour passer du temps avec toi. Mais si tu préfères aller voir Weasmoche, je ne te retiens pas, répondit-il, glacial.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ahuris. Et merde. C'était sorti tout seul.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que Ron vient faire là ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête là. Tu as le droit de vouloir la belette. Mais nous n'avons définitivement pas les mêmes valeurs.

Stop. Stop ! Désactivez la fonction langage, c'est de pire en pire ! Visiblement, la lionne semblait en avoir assez entendu, puisqu'elle quitta la table en lui lançant son fameux regard noir. « Mais si craquant… Stop Drago ! On arrête les bêtises ! ».

-Granger, s'exclama le jeune homme en la retenant par le bras. Tu ne vas quand même pas partir maintenant.

-Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Après tout, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

-Ne pars pas. Je plaisantais.

Devant son air furieux, il ajouta avec son regard le plus implorant :

-S'il te plaît.

Son plan fonctionna, et un instant plus tard, elle se rassit en soupirant.

-Très bien. Mais je te préviens, une parole de plus et je pars définitivement.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il avec un sourire angélique.

Vite, trouver un sujet de conversation avant qu'elle parte.

-Comment va ta charmante colocataire ?

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux surpris. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Elle allait croire qu'il s'intéressait à cette cruche.

-Elle va bien. Même si elle était triste ce matin de voir que tu étais déjà parti.

-Et toi, tu étais triste de mon départ ?

+2 points en charisme.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment étais surprise.

Ouille, ça pique. +2 points côté Gryffondor.

-Pourtant, ça était dur pour moi de m'arracher à ta contemplation…

Badaboum ! Ça, c'était un cent points minimum ! Si elle ne craquait pas après ça… Mais non évidemment, c'était avec Granger qu'il était, pas avec n'importe qui. Elle lâcha un rire moqueur et déclara :

-Bien sûr…

C'était vrai en plus. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Merlin, pourquoi résistait elle à tous ses assauts ?

* * *

Non mais vraiment, pour qui se prenait il, avec ses petites phrases bateaux ? Il croyait sincèrement qu'elle allait lui pardonner parce qu'il lui disait ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il parlé de Ron ?

Cet homme était vraiment rempli d'incompréhensions. Elle allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il siffla tout à coup :

-Ne regarde pas par là.

Evidemment, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, alors elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui inquiétait tant Drago. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un séduisant inconnu aux yeux verts avant de sentir une poigne puissante la tirer loin d'ici.

-Ça t'arrive de faire ce qu'on te demande Granger ?!

Merlin, il avait vraiment l'air en colère. Mais pourquoi ? L'inconnu ne semblait pas faire beaucoup attention à eux, alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état.

-Du calme Malefoy ! Et arrête de me tirer comme ça, tu me fais mal, pesta-t-elle en se dégageant.

-Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu m'écoutais un tant soit peu.

-Je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de partir précipitamment de quelque part juste parce que j'ai vu je-ne-sais-pas-qui aux yeux verts.

-Tu l'as vu ?, demanda-t-il en pâlissant.

-Evidemment. Et je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

-Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu avais juste à faire ce que je te dis, ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Si tu m'avais expliqué, je t'aurais suivi parce que j'aurais compris. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Il la contempla un long moment avant de demander :

-Tu me fais confiance toi ?

Touché. Est-ce que la lionne lui faisait confiance ? Elle avait appris à le connaître, c'est sûr, mais lui faisait elle confiance ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, je pense que c'est mieux qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui.

Elle se doutait qu'il était plus sage de se quitter maintenant avant qu'ils se mettent à se taper dessus. Mais elle crut tout de même déceler une petite étincelle de douleur dans les diamants argentés, avant que ceux-ci deviennent glacés.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Salut.

Et il transplana.

-Euh… Salut, répondit-elle légèrement confuse.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle retourna à son bureau annoncer à Phil que cette lettre n'était pas celle qu'ils attendaient. Mais la déception et l'incompréhension étaient toujours présentes dans son cœur.

-Fausse alerte, ce n'était pas le Ministère. C'était juste… Personne.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ? Tu as l'air bien pâle.

-Oui, oui, tout va parfaitement.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… _lui _?

La lionne se pétrifia. Phil aussi était au courant ?

-Lui ?

-Eh bien, celui qui t'a envoyé cette lettre.

-Oh. Euh non. Enfin si. Enfin pas vraiment.

Son collègue semblait vraiment inquiet.

-Tu devrais peut être prendre ta journée. De toute façon, on a plus grand chose à faire aujourd'hui. Et si cette fameuse lettre arrive, je te contacte immédiatement.

-Merci Phil, dit elle avec un sourire triste. Tu m'es d'un grand secours.

Puis elle transplana chez elle et s'affala sur son lit, sans force. Sa dispute avec Malefoy l'avait remué plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Pourquoi était-elle tant affectée par cela ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se querellaient. C'était juste la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment. Mais ce n'était quand même pas comme si sa présence lui était indispensable ? Si ?

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulée entre ses réflexions et maintenant. Peut être s'était elle simplement endormie, pour faire cesser les cogitations de son cerveau. Toujours est il qu'elle sursauta quand une voix s'éleva dans la chambre :

-Mione ? Ça va ?

-Oui, oui Cho, tout va bien. Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée.

Silence éloquent dans la pièce. Puis une chevelure rousse lui tomba devant les yeux, et elle discerna au centre la tête à l'envers de sa meilleure amie.

-Ne me prends pas pour cette chose je te prie. Et ne me mens pas non plus.

La lionne soupira. Ginny était dix fois pire que Cho. Si cette dernière avait le flair d'un limier, la rousse voyait en Hermione comme dans de l'eau de roche.

-J'attends des explications, continua-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?, contra Hermione, pour la faire changer de sujet.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien. J'ai décidé de venir quand je t'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La sorcière resta sans voix.

-Haha !, s'exclama la rousse, victorieuse. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as compris où je veux en venir.

-Oui, et alors ? C'est un crime de se promener dans une rue ?

-Ça en est un quand on se promène avec une certaine personne, alors que plusieurs jours auparavant on a promis à sa meilleure amie qu'on était pas du tout intéressée.

-Et ? On se promenait, on ne faisait pas autre chose.

Ginny la regarda avec ses grands yeux rieurs.

-Quoi ?, demanda Hermione, gênée par se regard.

-Vous l'avez fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Autre chose ?

La lionne rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Non.

Mais Ginny s'esclaffa.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir. Non, j'y crois pas ! Malefoy ! Mione, tope là !

Cette dernière leva la main timidement, et la rousse claqua un grand coup dedans.

-Je n'en reviens pas. Malefoy ! Tu m'épates ma grande. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour être à ta place.

-Attends. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'intéresse ?

-Qui n'est pas intéresser par lui ?

Hermione soupira en se disant qu'elle avait bien raison.

-Qu'est ce qu'en dit la furie ? Elle doit vraiment être verte de la proie que tu as capturé !

-Elle ne le sait pas.

-Elle ne le sait pas ? Pourquoi ?

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit plus tôt, qui n'est pas intéresser par lui ?

La rousse la regarda sans comprendre, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Par Merlin ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle… ?

-Si. Très même.

-Depuis quand ?

-Juste après ta soirée.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas l'inviter. Cette fille, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle ajouta : Mais j'y pense, ce n'est pas à elle qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance ! Tu as couché avec Malefoy alors que tu savais que ton « amie » avait des sentiments pour lui ?

Devant le silence penaud de sa compagne, elle fut à nouveau prise d'un fou rire :

-Petite garce ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Ma petite Mione, si sage et si sérieuse, voilà ce que cet Adonis a fait d'elle : une dépravée qui séduit le gars d'une de ses amies.

-Ginny, gémit-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, arrête je t'en prie ! Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

-Te sentir coupable ? Mais pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si il lui appartenait.

-Oui mais tout de même. Je me sens tellement mal quand j'y pense…

-Mais c'était juste une fois, alors ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Enfin, si vous vous êtes revus, c'est peut être plus sérieux que ses relations habituelles.

-Non !

-Quoi non ? Tu n'as pas envie que ça devienne plus sérieux peut être ? Ose me dire le contraire.

-De toute façon, répondit Hermione après un long silence, ça ne deviendra pas plus sérieux. N'oublie pas de qui nous parlons.

-Justement ! Cela doit bien faire un moment que l'on a pas vu Malefoy plusieurs fois en suivant avec la même fille. A ce sujet, ça va entre vous ? J'ai eu l'impression que vous vous disputiez tout à l'heure.

-Oui, on a juste eu un petit désaccord.

-Mais rien de grave j'espère ?, demanda la rousse, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

La lionne haussa les épaules :

-Eh bien, il est parti très brusquement. Quand je lui ai dit qu'on devrait en rester là pour aujourd'hui, il a dit assez sèchement « Tout à fait d'accord. Salut » et il a transplané.

-Ah, mais c'est super ça ! Tu as blessé son orgueil. Bien joué ma grande !

-Tu trouves franchement que c'est un bon point ?

-Evidemment ! Réfléchis. A ton avis, combien de femmes ont déjà dit au grand Drago Malefoy qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir ? Aucune, bien sûr ! Elles sont toutes là à lui lécher les pieds.

-Je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit d'aller se faire voir…

-C'est pareil, tu l'as repoussé, sa fierté en a pris un coup. Je te parie que ce soir il sera là avec un bouquet de roses et la bouche en cœur pour se faire pardonner !

-Sa fierté… , dit pensivement Hermione. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses…

* * *

Drago bouillonnait intérieurement de rage. Alors comme ça, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Lui, il lui faisait confiance, il n'avait juste pas répondu car il voulait voir si s'était réciproque, il n'aimait pas se livrer ainsi. Eh bien, il avait bien fait, si c'est ce qu'elle pensait de lui !

Profondément énervé, il enfonça son poing dans le mur à côté de lui.

Toxique. Cette fille était toxique pour lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il ne contrôlait plus ni ses actions ni ses pensées. Et il fallait que cela cesse. Immédiatement. Il aurait dû l'écouter dès le début, à cette maudite Gryffondor, et stopper tout contact. Mais sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé tout simplement impossible. Et il payait maintenant les frais de sa faiblesse. Quel idiot.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il enlève ses hypnotiques yeux chocolats de son esprit. Et la meilleure solution semblait de se rendre dans un bar, se trouver une fille quelconque dont il oublierait le nom immédiatement après lui avoir demandé et la jeter dès qu'il aurait fini de faire ce qu'il avait à faire avec elle. Comme d'habitude. Même si il y avait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas distrait de cette manière. Et encore une fois à cause de cette fille. Maudit soit elle, d'avoir à ce point bouleversé sa vie. Puisse-t-elle ne plus jamais se retrouver sur son chemin.

Tandis qu'il continuait ses diverses exaspérations à l'égard de cette femme, un hibou vint se poser près de lui, lui faisant relever la tête.

« Si c'est elle, qu'elle retourne en enfer », pensa-t-il sombrement, tout en détachant sa lettre.

Il parcouru rapidement sa missive, avant d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque. Enfin une nouvelle mission ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Oh par Merlin. Elle voulait de la confiance ? Elle allait avoir de la confiance. Mais avant, il valait mieux sauver les apparences. Il renonça donc à sa virée dans un pub, mais sans regrets, car son instinct de vengeance lui jubilé.

* * *

Après le départ de Ginny, Hermione se sentait toujours un peu tristounette, mais cette conversation avec sa meilleure amie lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle riait encore de la réaction de cette dernière quand elle avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait le Serpentard : elle ignorait que la rousse avait un faible pour lui. Mais comme celle-ci l'avait si bien dit, qui n'en avait pas un pour cet homme ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand un tapement résonna dans la pièce. Aussitôt, son cœur rata un battement et elle se précipita pour ouvrir au hibou grand duc qui s'impatientait derrière le carreau. Elle lui arracha presque le papier des pattes et lu avidement le seul petit mot qu'il contenait :

_Désolé_

Malgré la brièveté du message, elle sourit. Ginny avait eu raison. Mais pourquoi se sentait tellement heureuse d'avoir cette attention ? Ce n'était qu'un mot après tout. Mais inexplicablement, elle ressentait une grande chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Peut être était ce parce qu'après leur prise de tête plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait craint de le perdre ? Possible. Toujours est-il qu'elle se sentait mieux à présent. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle une voix s'élever :

-Suis je pardonné ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, et plongea ses yeux dans ses puits d'argent.

-Bien sûr.

Puis elle perdit le contrôle de la situation et s'envola au paradis.

* * *

Drago se coucha à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais ne recommence jamais, le prévint-elle.

-Moi ?, demanda le sorcier avec un sourire angélique. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parles, menaça la lionne.

Il sourit. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle quand elle était en colère. Mais il se retint d'aller plus loin, sous peine d'être chassé par la maîtresse de ces lieux, qui était actuellement en train de jouer avec ses longs doigts blancs.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu as eu l'air vraiment soulagé de me voir. J'en déduis que mon incroyable charisme te manquait.

La Gryffondor se retourna brusquement, pris le visage de ce dieu vivant entre ses mains et planta fermement ses yeux dans les siens :

-Ecoutes moi bien Drago Malefoy. Rien chez ta prétentieuse personne ne me manquait, alors cesses de te croire le centre du monde.

-Menteuse, souffla-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

Il rit devant sa tête indignée, tandis qu'elle soupirait d'exaspération :

-Tu es réellement impossible.

-Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu préfères chez moi, alors je pense que je vais continuer, déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

En la voyant étouffer un bâillement, il ajouta :

-Et je pense aussi que tu devrais dormir trésor. Manifestement, toutes ces activités sont venues à bout de ton endurance.

Elle le frappa, ayant parfaitement compris à quoi il faisait allusion, et se cala contre lui en fermant les yeux. Ce contact si doux et si tendre le dérouta complétement, surtout venant d'elle. La terrible et féroce lionne semblait s'être changée en petit chaton tout doux, même si elle continuait de sortir les griffes. Après tout, on ne se refait pas, pas vrai ? Et ce changement lui plaisait de plus en plus, mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue sa nouvelle mission.

En regardant son visage d'ange dormir, il pensa avec amusement que quand elle découvrirait la supercherie, elle se retransformerait aussitôt en diablesse. Il eut presque pitié d'elle. Mais après la dispute de cet après-midi, il était certain qu'elle méritait une bonne leçon, avec sa fameuse _confiance_… Personne ne sortait jamais indemne de trahir Drago Malefoy. Et il valait mieux que cette mission lui soit confiée à lui plutôt qu'à un autre.

Sur son avant-bras gauche, sa Marque semblait chauffer doucement.

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Alors, qui est selon vous ce bel inconnu et pourquoi Drago veut l'éviter ? Et quelles sont les intentions de notre Drakichou d'amour ? J'attends vos impressions ! :D**

**Poutous d'amour !**

**Soladita**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sentiments ?

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Eh oui, oui, oui, j'ai fait plus vite que d'habitude, mais j'avais promis à Heywah-fiction de publier au plus vite, pour la remercier de sa trop mignonne review ;). Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier tous comme d'habitude, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plaît (j'avoue que je n'y croyais pas trop quand j'ai commencé ^^). Enfin bref, mille mercis à tous !**

**leveaud'ct : Ta review m'a mis aux anges toute la journée. C'est tellement gentil que je n'en trouve pas les mots ! Donc merci, merci, merci ;). Tu m'as bien fait rire, ton style d'écriture m'a beaucoup rappelé le mien quand je blablate :D. Est ce que ça veut dire que... Ouais, on est des soeurs de blablatage ! :D. Euh, bref faut que j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi x) (même si je sais que tu dois me comprendre parfaitement ^^). Le plan de Drago ne va pas être dévoilé tout de suite, ça serait trop facile, mais tu vas avoir des indices ;). Et attention, la Marque ne chauffe pas, elle semble juste (vu que Voldemort est KO, elle ne chauffera plus jamais, mais la mission de Drago peut lui rappeler disons, des souvenirs...) Et ne t'inquiète pas, vu le caractère d'Hermione, elle ne va pas rester les bras croisés ;). Fin bref, je te laisse découvrir, j'espère que ça te plaira, et encore mille mercis ! :D**

**P.Y : (ou comme je le sais maintenant Poison Ivy, haha j'ai résolu un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité ! Bon ok, peut être pas quand même, mais ça m'intriguais vraiment ^^) Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver encore une fois, je suis super touchée ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras ;)**

**Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire ! Depuis le début j'ai respecté l'histoire de JKR, mais là j'ai fait une petite entorse à la tradition : j'ai ressuscité Fred (trop bizarre de dire ça ^^). Parce ce que je trouvais ça trop triste que George soit tout seul. Donc je n'ai pas résisté :).**

**A présent, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Sentiments ?

Une porte claqua dans le silence de la matinée comme un coup de canon.

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, puis se figea, incapable de réagir devant sa propre stupidité. Non !

-Que ce passe-t-il trésor ? Tout va bien ?

Celle-ci se contenta de regarder Drago avec horreur.

-Hermione réponds moi !, s'exclama-t-il, l'air soucieux. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état là ?

-Elle sait… , murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, en proie du désespoir. Ce qui devait se passer était malheureusement arrivé. Pourquoi ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Bien sûr, la dispute d'hier l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'elle en avait oublié tout le reste. Non !

-Elle sait ?, demanda le Serpentard, complétement perdu. Qui sait quoi ?

-Il faut que j'aille la voir.

Elle commença à se lever avec l'intention de s'habiller, même si elle savait déjà que ses explications ne changeraient rien : le mal était déjà fait. Toutefois, elle fut immédiatement immobilisée par deux bras puissants.

-Non trésor, tu ne vas nulle part. En tout cas, pas avant de m'avoir expliqué ce qui se passe.

Elle tenta de se libérer, mais finalement s'écroula dans ses bras, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

-J'ai… , hoqueta la lionne, j'ai trahi une de mes meilleures amies.

-Cho ?, devina-t-il, en se remémorant la porte qui claquait.

Elle hocha la tête, essuyant en même temps ses larmes dans son cou. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, geste qui la surprit beaucoup : d'accord ils étaient de plus en plus proches, mais cette tendresse qu'elle ressentait davantage chaque jour continuait de la surprendre. Cependant, dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Drago.

Devant son silence, il répéta :

-Pourquoi ? Dis moi.

Hermione se recula légèrement et, prenant une grande inspiration, déclara :

-Cho… est amoureuse de toi.

Celui-ci la regarda, interdit. Alors elle continua, secouée de gros sanglots :

-Et… Depuis lon-longtemps en plus. M-mais comment j'ai p-pu lui faire ça ? Je le sa-savais depuis le début, le tout début, elle s'était con-confiée à moi, et m-moi je l'ai trahi, en toute connaissance de cause. Je, je suis un monstre, et elle…

Elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter, la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge l'empêchait de continuer, et Drago la reprit dans ses bras.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, je ne lui appartiens pas et tu le sais très bien, lui murmura-t-il.

-Mais tu ne comprends ! C'est une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, et moi je lui fais du mal !

Le jeune homme lui attrapât le menton, et plongea ses yeux d'argent dans les siens.

-De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, et les regrets ne remonteront pas le temps. Et puis, même si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne me serais pas intéressé à elle, alors elle aurait souffert d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Mais justement, toute la différence est là. Normalement, j'aurais dû être là pour la consoler, la réconforter. Mais là, c'est moi qui lui cause toute cette souffrance, et j'ai perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait en moi. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

-Peut être que tu es trop à mon contact, s'amusa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cependant, devant le regard qu'elle lui lança, il ajouta :

-Désolé. Je plaisantais.

Elle émit un petit bruit, à mis chemin entre un rire et un sanglot, avant de demander :

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

-Tu pourrais aller lui dire que je suis venu de force dans ton lit pour te violer.

-Drago ! Ce n'est pas drôle, le réprimanda-t-elle en le frappant.

Il s'esquiva en riant, mais s'arrêta bien vite, face à la tête complètement dévastée d'Hermione.

-Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?

-Surtout pas, s'interposa-t-elle. C'est moi qui dois réparer mes bêtises, même si je doute qu'elle me reparle un jour, et elle aura parfaitement raison. Je ferais pa-pareil à s-sa place, continua-t-elle, avant de fondre de nouveau en larmes.

-Chut, écoute-moi. Pour l'instant tu ne vas nulle part, tu es encore sous le choc. Tu vas juste laisser la vapeur retomber et ensuite tu pourras aller la voir, déclara-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

La lionne se laissa faire en se calmant progressivement, puis dit :

-Merci Drago. Je suis désolée te t'infliger ce spectacle pathétique.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi trésor.

-Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça.

* * *

Le Serpentard s'esclaffa. Même dans une situation critique, elle arrivait à se transformer en hérisson. Si elle n'était pas mignonne…

Ainsi, la Serdaigle avait des vues sur lui. Très franchement, vu son comportement, ce n'était pas une surprise, mais il ignorait qu'Hermione était au courant. Et, malgré le fait qu'elle le sache, malgré que Cho soit son amie, elle était restée avec lui. Voilà une information très intéressante qu'il pourrait utiliser très bientôt. Mais il fallait qu'il soit prudent, car cela pourrait aussi tout gâcher. Et là, plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais pour l'instant, mieux valait se concentrer sur sa Gryffondor éplorée. D'une voix calme, il lui conseilla de ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, mais elle déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait sans doute ferme, bien que de légers sanglots persistent :

-Impossible, j'ai déjà manqué une partie de ma journée d'hier.

En prononçant ces mots, ses joues se colorèrent délicieusement en rose. « Je sens que la suite va me plaire », pensa Drago en souriant intérieurement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, dit elle en se tortillant de gêne, je… Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

-A cause de notre dispute ?

-Non !

Dans le mille ! Elle n'aurait pas répondu différemment si il lui avait demandé si elle avait appris l'Histoire de Poudlard par cœur. Cette fille mentait vraiment aussi mal que lui excellait de ce domaine. Le vil crapaud et la blanche colombe. Colombe qui apparemment avait vraiment été secouée par leur désaccord. Mais était-ce vraiment à cause de ça ? Depuis qu'il était avec elle, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Enfin, il avait peut-être perdu son assurance naturelle, mais il ne laisserait rien paraître. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui :

-Peu importe de toute manière, il faut absolument que j'y aille. J'attends une lettre très importante.

-Pour tes elfes du Berkshire ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas laisser mon collègue gérait ça tout seul. Et… Je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre Cho.

-Serait-ce de la peur que je sens dans votre voix, Miss Granger ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est juste que… Je préfère lui laisser un peu de temps avant d'avoir à la confronter à tout ça. Laisser retomber la vapeur, comme tu dis si bien.

-Tu veux venir habiter chez moi ?, questionne le serpent avec sérieux.

-Chez toi ?

-Oui, enfin si tu veux. Après tout, ça fait plusieurs fois où je reste ici, alors tu peux bien venir quelques nuits.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ?

« Si tu savais à quel point », murmura le petit diable à l'intérieur de Drago.

-C'était juste pour te dépanner. Si tu ne préfères pas, ce n'est pas grave.

« Accepte ! Accepte, nom d'un hippogriffe », s'énerva le diablotin. Ses mains pâles commencèrent à trembler de convoitise. Il voulait qu'elle vienne. Il fallait qu'elle vienne.

-Très bien. Maintenant, il faut que je me sauve, déclara-t-elle en filant se préparer.

Elle avait consenti à venir. Enfin une victoire. Mais pourquoi venait-elle à présent de s'envoler à nouveau ? Drago avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais vraiment à la cerner, qu'il ne gagnerait jamais complétement avec elle.

* * *

En arrivant au Ministère, Hermione séchât rapidement ses larmes. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il était clair que la Serdaigle allait découvrir un jour leur relation. La vérité ressortait toujours. Elle avait simplement espéré que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui. Comment allait-elle osait la regarder en face à présent ? De toute façon, c'était toujours pareil : dès que ça commence à marcher dans un domaine, il y a toujours automatiquement un autre pan de votre vie qui se fracasse. Enfin, est ce que le domaine affectif fonctionnait réellement ? Assurément, il était tendre et doux, et ça de plus en plus. Mais était-ce vraiment sérieux ? Après tout, cela pouvait être pour lui simplement par profit? Mais alors, pourquoi elle ? La lionne était prête à parier que la liste que bomba latina qui n'attendaient que le moment de lui sauter dessus devait être longue comme le bras. De même, cela ne pouvait quand même pas être à cause de... ? Non, impossible, c'est de Malefoy dont il était question. Il faisait peut être des efforts, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait se mettre à développer des sentiments, surtout à son égard. Mais alors quoi ? Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, elle avait l'impression d'en être toujours au même point. Ce garçon était décidemment un mystère.

-Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? Ça va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, je te remercie Phil.

-Tu es disponible ce soir ? Un petit dîner achèverait peut-être de te remettre sur pied.

Tout cela avec son sourire de cocker. « Respire Hermione, respire. »

-Non, je suis navrée, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous de prévu.

Devant sa mine chiffonnée, elle sentit la vague de remords habituelle l'envahir. Mais cette fois ce n'était même pas une fausse excuse, elle devait vraiment voir quelqu'un. D'accord, ce n'était pas franchement un rendez-vous officiel, mais elle sentait que Drago ne serait pas ravi si elle lui annonçait qu'elle partait ce soir au restaurant avec son collègue.

Merlin, quand elle y songeait, c'était tout de même assez incroyable. Il l'avait invité à venir chez lui.

Inviter. A. Venir. Chez. Lui.

Si ça ce n'était pas une grande première. Le noble Sang-Pur Drago Malefoy, héritier d'une immense fortune, invitait chez lui la Sang-de-Bourbe et Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger. Elle savait que ces notions avaient été proscrites avec la fin de la guerre, mais on n'oublie pas du jour au lendemain sept longues années d'insultes quotidiennes.

-On n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de cette lettre, déclara Phil en la tirant de sa rêverie.

-Hein ? Ah euh, oui c'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder, improvisa-t-elle en sortant divers documents.

Sa journée passa rapidement, si bien que six heures sonnèrent et lui firent réaliser soudain qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où habitait Drago. Elle commença à paniquer quand un bruissement de plumes se fit entendre. « Décidemment, il lit dans mes pensées ». Cependant, ce qu'elle trouva sur le parchemin la déconcerta totalement :

_Je te retrouve chez Potter._

Chez Harry ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette nouveauté ? Pourquoi diable voulait-il qu'ils se retrouvent là-bas ? Cet homme ne connaissait décidemment pas la simplicité. La Gryffondor soupira et, faute d'un meilleur plan, transplana chez ses meilleurs amis.

Mais en poussant la grille du jardin, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait : personne ne venait à sa rencontre, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ni Ginny, ni Harry ne travailler à cette heure-ci. Dans quel plan foireux ce reptile l'avait-il encore mis ? Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette, et s'avança prudemment. Elle savait qu'elle était peut être un peu parano, mais d'expérience elle préférait être trop prudente que pas assez. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, elle toqua trois fois. Aucune réponse. De plus en plus inquiète, elle poussa la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée, et entra silencieusement.

-Ginny ?

Des petits chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre du salon. Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, franchit le seuil de la pièce et fut momentanément aveuglée par une pluie de confettis multicolores.

-Surprise !

-Mais qu'est ce que... ?

-Allumez la musique, la reine du dancefloor est arrivée !

Devant ses yeux se tenaient Ginny, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry, qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse face à la nouvelle invention de sa compagne et Fred et George habillés avec des vêtements de femme extravagants.

-C'est... Super. Mais c'est en quel honneur ?

-Un serpent visqueux est passé ici alors qu'on rendait visite à notre sœur chérie et son prince charmant à lunettes, déclara Fred en sautant de la table où il dansait quelques minutes plus tôt, et nous a dit que tu allais bientôt arrivé avec sans doute le moral dans les chaussettes.

-Nous avons donc pensé que préparer à notre chère Miss-Je-Sais-Tout une petite surprise serait du meilleur effet, surtout si elle en était venue à côtoyer un horrible Serpentard, reprit son jumeau avec un clin d'œil assez peu subtil.

-Très franchement Hermione, je t'avouerai, et George est bien d'accord avec moi, ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu restes avec ce gamin peroxydé alors que tu pourrais avoir deux superbes mâles à toi toute seule, avec cheveux garantis d'origine 100% naturelle. Tu peux demander à cette chère rouquine qui te le confirmera.

-Laissez cette pauvre fille tranquille. Et je comprends parfaitement qu'elle préfère un superbe athlète blond à deux idiots couleur carotte, répliqua cette dernière.

-Alors c'est vrai Hermione, interrogea Harry pendant que Fred demandait à Ginny si elle avait quelque chose contre les cheveux carotte, tu es vraiment avec lui ?

-Eh bien non, on est pas réellement ensemble.

-Pas réellement ?

-C'est un peu ambigu pour le moment, et j'essaie de ne pas trop me casser la tête avec ça.

-Hermione, je t'en supplie, lui chuchota-t-il, ne t'approche pas trop de lui.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Il fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas étaler le sujet devant les autres.

-Et sinon, continua-t-il comme si de rien était, quel est ce fameux problème dont il nous a parlé ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien, rien du tout.

Elle essaya de garder un visage impassible, mais des millions de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il mis en garde ? Il n'était pas du genre à donner des leçons de moral à tout le monde sous n'importe quel prétexte. De plus, la lionne savait qu'il entretenait de plus ou moins bons rapports avec Drago depuis la fin de la guerre. Et si il refusait qu'elle soit avec lui parce qu'il était un ancien Mangemort, il l'aurait dit devant tout le monde, car ils auraient tous certifiés que cette complicité était indigne d'une Gryffondor, même si c'était pour rire. Mais alors que se passait-il ? Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Dis-moi, intervint Ginny qui n'avait manifestement pas perdu une parole de cet échange, qu'est ce que tu fais demain ? Ça serait sympa d'aller faire les magasins entre filles.

Traduction : tu as intérêt à tout me dire demain ou tu le regretteras amèrement. Elle soupira. On ne négociait pas avec Ginny.

-Oui, ça serait sympa, s'inclina-t-elle.

« Comme si j'avais le choix ». Mais bon, après tout, cette discussion lui ferait sans doute du bien, un peu comme celle d'hier. Avant de s'endormir, elle avait longuement réfléchi à cette conversation et au vide qu'elle avait ressenti après sa querelle. Peut être que la rousse avait raison. Peut être qu'elle avait envie de quelque chose de plus sérieux avec le Serpentard. Mais cette éventualité lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir à nouveau, comme quand son histoire avec Ron s'était finie.

-Super !, s'exclama son amie. Au fait, non pas que ça nous dérange mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Parce que les informations de Chéri-Chéri n'étaient pas très claires : il a dit « Hermione doit arriver dans une demi-heure. Ne la bousculait, elle doit encore être secouée. » et il est parti sans nous laisser plus d'explications. D'ailleurs, son transplanage est assez bizarre, ça ne fait aucun bruit.

-Le bruit du transplanage est causé par la remise en place de toutes les cellules du corps, qui se sont modifiées pour permettre au corps de se déplacer instantanément, expliqua Harry. Il faut beaucoup de concentration et de magie pour réussir à ne produire aucun bruit.

Voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il se défendit :

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, on nous apprend ça lors de la formation des Aurors, mais presque personne n'y arrive.

-Toi, tu sais le faire ?, demanda Fred.

-Non.

-Voyez vous ça, reprit son jumeau, le grand Harry Potter ne sait même pas transplaner correctement. Très franchement chère sœur, je crois que tu as parié sur le mauvais cheval. Tu aurais dû faire comme Hermione. Enfin, elle, elle doit se contenter d'un Serpentard, ce n'est pas forcément mieux qu'un petit binoclard incapable de pratiquer convenablement la magie. Aucune de vous ne voit visiblement pas où se trouvent les vrais hommes.

Sur ces mots, les deux boute-en-train commencèrent à se déshabiller d'une manière particulièrement comique, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge n'intervienne :

-Eh bien, on s'amuse ici à ce que je vois, déclara d'un air narquois Drago, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

-Soit pas jaloux blondinet, se marra Fred, et vient plutôt nous faire voir ta musculature !

-Merci, mais sans façon, sourit-il tandis que ce dernier se rapprocher sensuellement de lui.

-Oui Drago, montre nous, s'exclama George. Après tout, ces dames n'ont pas arrêté de nous louer ta divine beauté.

-Vraiment ?, s'étonna l'intéressé en lançant un regard vers Hermione, avant de continuer : Comment vas tu ?

-Bien, je crois.

-Tant mieux. Alors rentrons, dit-il en se dégageant des jumeaux qui tentaient de lui enlever sa veste.

-Pas si vite, s'interposa Harry en lui agrippant le bras. Vous habitez ensemble ?

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Malefoy, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne dois pas faire ça !

-Excuse moi, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu vois précisément de quoi je parle ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Saint Potter, priez pour nous, lança-t-il avec un sourire railleur. Et maintenant, laisse nous passer.

Il saisit la main d'Hermione, bouscula le Survivant et, une fois parvenu dehors transplana, laissant un Harry fulminant et les autres totalement interloqués par les évènements.

* * *

Potter. Mais pour qui il se prenait avec ses conseils à la con ? Sur ce coup là, il n'avait toujours pas changé depuis Poudlard, il était toujours à penser qu'il savait tout mieux que tout le monde, et à agir sans penser aux conséquences. Arrivé chez lui, Drago relâcha Hermione et s'apprêta à faire face à son flot de questions.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

Première question. Même si ce n'était pas à celle là qu'il s'était attendu.

-Eh bien trésor, on avait dit que tu venais chez moi ce matin, tu te rappelles ?

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répliqua-t-elle avec un geste impatient de la main. Mais... Tu n'habites pas au manoir ?

-Pour avoir mes parents sur le dos toute la journée ? Non merci !, s'esclaffa-t-il.

La lionne se déplaça dans la pièce en regardant de tous les côtés, tandis que Drago laissait son regard vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme. Qui valait franchement le détour...

-Où sommes nous alors ?, l'interrogeât-elle, en le sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées.

-Hum ? Oh, dans l'ex Allée des Embrumes.

La lionne le dévisagea, l'air de se demander si il plaisantait ou non.

-Ne prends pas cet air là. Depuis la fin de la guerre, toutes les boutiques de magie noire ont disparu, étant donné que ça serait assez compromettant avec la chute de Voldemort. Alors, comme tous les bâtiments étaient inutilisés, ils ont décidé d'y mettre des logements à la place. Je séjourne ici depuis la fin de Poudlard.

-Cela fait cinq ans qu'on habite à quinze minutes l'un de l'autre, et on n'a jamais réussi à se croiser ?

-Apparemment. Mais bon, ce n'est pas très étonnant te connaissant. Je veux dire, à part aller chez Fleury et Bott, tu ne fréquentes pas trente-six endroits.

Il sourit intérieurement en prononçant cette phrase. Il savait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère. C'était le but. Pour qu'elle oublie cette maudite discussion avec Potter. Tout de même, quel idiot celui là. Enfin, Drago pouvait se dire la même chose de lui même : ce matin, il avait malencontreusement laissé passer une information qui aurait pu le démasquer. Mais heureusement, Hermione était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Il allait néanmoins devoir être plus prudent.

-Ça c'est sûr que je ne fréquente pas trente-six endroits que tu fréquentes. Genre les bars, les boîtes...

-Exactement trésor.

Pour l'empêcher de repenser à l'épisode précédent, il redirigea immédiatement la conversation :

-Quand est ce que tu comptes voir ta colocataire ?

Aussitôt, le regard d'Hermione se voilât de tristesse, et elle déclara d'une petite voix :

-Je ne sais pas, peut être demain.

-Demain ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ? Parce que demain je ne serais pas disponible.

-Oh non, non je ne préfère pas que tu viennes, ça ne ferait ranimer les hostilités. Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu fais demain ?

La question de trop. Vite, plan B, plan B !

-Trésor, crois en mon expérience, demain c'est trop tôt.

Pour la convaincre de dire oui, Drago s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il savait que c'était mal de se servir d'elle ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et il ne s'était jamais gêné pour le faire auparavant, alors les remords n'allaient pas l'arrêter aujourd'hui.

Mais évidemment, il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, et il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire tourner la tête, il aurait dû se doutait que ça n'allait pas être si facile. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, baiser qu'il estimait être le meilleur qu'il ait jamais donné, celle-ci se dégagea rapidement et vint se poster près de la fenêtre.

-Je ne sais pas. A mon avis, ça ne sert à rien de trop repousser l'échéance.

Il soupira discrètement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se rende sur le chemin de Traverse demain.

-Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

-Non. Et puis j'ai prévu de voir Ginny. On va faire du shopping.

-C'est super. En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle boutique super tendance venait d'ouvrir à côté de King's Cross.

-Une boutique sorcière ?

-Bien sûr.

-Dans le Londres moldu ?

-Tu sais trésor, de plus en plus de boutiques sorcières ouvrent chez les moldus, vu que nos styles vestimentaires se ressemblent maintenant.

-Ça pourrait être sympa.

Ouf. Sauvé par le gong. Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione s'éveilla, elle trouva la place à côté d'elle vide. Son Serpentard était déjà parti. Mais était ce vraiment _son_ Serpentard ? Il était tellement mystérieux, et elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Par moment il était doux et attentionné, et cinq minutes plus tard il devenait froid et expéditif. Qu'étaient-ils vraiment l'un pour l'autre ? Même de ses propres sentiments la lionne n'était pas sûre. Elle était proche de lui, ça c'était sûr. Il était même sans doute la personne dont elle était le plus proche. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Non, impossible. Elle, Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas aimait Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient trop opposés. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas.

«_ Tu n'as jamais réussi à faire face à tes sentiments. _» La voix de Ginny résonna dans sa tête. Elle lui avait dit ça le lendemain de sa fête. Y avait-il vraiment une part de vérité dans cette phrase ?

Hermione se força à regarder la vérité en face. Oui, Ginny avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Drago. Elle l'avait compris hier soir, quand elle avait été vidée de toute son énergie après leur dispute. Elle avait juste refusé de l'admettre. Le déni était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour éviter de souffrir de nouveau. Mais à présent qu'elle avait connaissance de ce qu'elle ressentait, que faire ? Elle n'allait pas le dire au principal intéressé, si ? Non, à cette question, la réponse était définitivement non, il était encore trop tôt. Elle soupira. Mieux valait en parler avec sa meilleure amie avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui avait compris avant tout le monde ce qui se tramait.

Quelques temps après, elle envoya un hibou à Ginny pour l'informer qu'elles se retrouveraient devant King's Cross, puis elle transplana dans une petite rue adjacente à la gare. Une fois sur place, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître une chevelure flamboyante de son amie parmi la foule.

-Salut Gin. Ça va ?

-Mione ! Essaye de ne pas arriver comme ça derrière les gens, tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

Cette dernière éclata de rire. Il était tellement facile d'oublier tous ses soucis avec cette fille.

-Excuse-moi. C'était totalement involontaire.

-Pas la peine de te marrer comme ça. Et d'abord, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Je croyais qu'on devait faire les boutiques.

-Justement, Drago m'a dit qu'une super boutique venait d'ouvrir pas loin.

-Je vois. Si Chéri-Chéri l'a dit…

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, la réprimanda Hermione en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire toi d'ailleurs ?

-Absolument pas.

-Bien sûr. Viens, on va en parler autour d'un café, déclara-t-elle se dirigeant vers le restaurant le plus proche.

-Ginny, c'est complétement stupide. J'ai fini de petit-déjeuner i peine une demi-heure.

-Et alors ? Ça n'a aucun rapport. En plus, papa m'a dit que les moldus parlaient toujours de leurs problèmes autour d'un café.

-Nous ne sommes pas des moldues, je te signale.

-Pas grave. On va faire comme si, et après on ira faire les magasins.

La lionne se laissa entrainer à l'intérieur. Une fois assise, Ginny la regarda comme si elle était une voyante prête à lui annoncer quelque chose qui allait révolutionner le monde.

-Alors, alors, alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Je n'ai rien à dire.

La rouquine lui fit ses yeux de chien battu :

-Mais, tu l'as bien dit à Drago, alors tu ne vas quand même pas ne pas me le dire ?

Cette fille était diabolique. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais Hermione sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Alors elle lui raconta tout : Cho qui avait découvert sa relation avec Drago, son emménagement chez celui-ci pour quelques jours, le temps de trouver comment renouer le contact avec sa colocataire, et enfin les possibles sentiments qu'elle avait.

Ginny ne dit rien pendant un moment, ce qui étonna Hermione, car elle aurait parié que la rouquine aurait rit aux éclats quand elle aurait tout entendu, comme à son habitude. Au bout d'un moment, elle déclara :

-Tu te souviens de quoi on avait parlé quand tu es venue m'aider à nettoyer ?

-Quand je suis venue tout nettoyer tu veux dire ?, rit elle.

-Hermione, c'est sérieux ! Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, j'y pensais justement ce matin.

-Et donc…?

Voyant que sa voisine gardait le silence, elle continua à sa place :

-Et donc tu es am…

-STOP Ginny !

-oureuse de Malefoy, finit-elle avec un sourire victorieux. Tu sais quoi, il faudrait voir si il n'existe pas un traitement pour soigner les gens qui se mentent à eux même. Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu fais : tu te mens à toi même !

-C'est faux.

-Evidemment. Et moi je suis Lord Voldemort.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est mal !

-Qu'est ce qui est mal ? De toute face l'autre dinde le sait à présent, et tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, alors autant en profiter. Et puis, elle devait bien se douter qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. A ce propos, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, laisse couler quelques jours et dans une semaine elle aura oublié, avec la cervelle de Botruc qu'elle a…

-Arrête de penser qu'elle est stupide. Elle était à Serdaigle n'oublie pas.

-Et alors ? Chéri-Chéri était bien à Serpentard et pourtant il s'est bien transformé en gentil petit agneau non ?

Comme Hermione ne répliquait pas, elle insista en fronçant les sourcils :

-Non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis quelques jours, je sens que par moment il est… Distant.

-Tous les hommes le sont quand ils se rendent comptent qu'ils sont sous le charme d'une femme.

-Non, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est plutôt que parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se ferme. Et je n'arrive pas à lire en lui.

-Mione, tu réfléchis trop. Ce mec, il t'adore, ça crève les yeux. Il s'inquiète pour toi quand tu n'es pas bien, il fait des pieds et des mains pour te ramener chez lui pour t'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il s'est même presque battu contre Harry !

-Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Harry te l'a dit ?

-De quoi ?

-Pourquoi ils avaient l'air tellement en rogne l'un contre l'autre, et pourquoi Harry ne voulait surtout pas que j'aille chez lui ?

La rousse haussa les épaules avec indifférence :

-Sais pas. Peut être qu'il est jaloux parce que tu es sa meilleure amie et qu'il ne veut pas te partager avec un autre homme.

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Après tout, quand j'étais avec Ron, il n'a jamais fait de crise comme ça.

Hermione vit que Ginny lui lançait des coups d'œil discrets, comme pour voir sa réaction quand elle parlait de son ex. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, toujours obnubilée par l'affrontement entre les deux hommes, sans toutefois trouver de raison à leur emportement.

-Mais Ron était votre meilleur ami, alors ce n'était pas pareil.

-Peut être, mais ça me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux. En plus, Harry m'avait dit qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien depuis la fin de la guerre.

-C'est vrai. Harry est peut être juste dans la mauvaise période du mois, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

-Ginny, ta délicatesse m'impressionnera toujours.

-Je sais. Bon, on y va ? Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de nouvelles tenues.

Mais une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amies ressortaient bredouilles de cette nouvelle boutique.

-Il a bon goût Chéri-Chéri, mais il ne doit pas trop regarder les prix. Tu imagines, 1200 gallions pour une robe toute simple ! Jamais je n'investirais dans des habits pour ce prix là.

-Je suis d'accord, et en plus, j'ai encore moins les moyens que toi.

-Tu pourras toujours lui demander qu'il t'offre une des ces merveilles, s'esclaffa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu as vraiment de ces idées… Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Chemin de Traverse ? Là bas on est sûre de trouver quelque chose.

Elles transplanèrent donc dans leur lieu de shopping favori, et firent toutes leurs boutiques préférées. Hermione, les bras chargés de paquets, se sentait bien, heureuse d'avoir confié tous ses soucis à sa meilleure amie et d'avoir partagé une si bonne après midi avec elle.

Mais sa bulle de bonheur se dégonfla légèrement lorsque Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, en lui pointant un endroit reculé de la terrasse qui leur faisait face :

-C'est qui ce beau spécimen avec Chéri-Chéri ? Il est super mignon ! Si jamais ton blondinet devient grincheux, tu pourras toujours te réfugier dans ses bras, plaisanta la rouquine.

Sur une table dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards, Drago montrait une lettre à un homme, avant qu'ils éclatent de rire ensemble. Et cet homme n'était autre que l'inconnu aux yeux verts, que Drago voulait absolument éviter et qui avait été la source de leur dispute. Mais si il avait fuit rapidement en l'apercevant la dernière fois, pourquoi était il à présent en train de rire avec lui, comme deux vieux copains ?

Hermione avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Vraiment.

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt ! (enfin j'espère ^^)**

**Des millions de bisous :-* (bonhomme qui fait un bisou, mais qui n'en a vraiment pas l'air. Enfin, je trouve. Celui qui l'a inventé devait vraiment manqué d'inspiration. Mais d'ailleurs, qui a inventé les smileys ? Euh bref on s'en fout ^^)**

**Soladita**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, ça ne coûte rien mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : La fin

**Youhou ! Me revoilà ! Comment allez-vous, en ce jour de résultats du bac ? J'espère que tous ceux qui l'ont passé l'auront eu, sinon pour les autres voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous consoler ;) (je sais, j'aime me dire que vous êtes totalement fans de mon histoire, même si au fond j'ai quelques doutes :D). En tout cas, j'espère que tout le monde a remarqué que ça fait trois chapitres que je publie trois vendredis successifs ! Mais je crois ce record va s'arrêter là, car je pars très bientôt en Corse (!) trois semaines (!) :D, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de faire de nouveau un chapitre par semaine (totalement pas ma faute, trop de trucs à faire... :) ). Au fait ! Je me suis rendue compte (lundi je crois) que j'avais oublié de mettre les longs traits qui délimitent les deux points de vue ! Aucun soucis, je les ai remis, mais j'espère juste que si vous avez lu avant que je ne les remette vous avez tout de même compris (pas que je doute de votre intelligence, mais plutôt de ma capacité à me faire comprendre ^^). Bref, voili voilou pour mon baratin habituel (aussi long que d'habitude j'ai l'impression ^^)**

**Passons aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : Holà ! Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise toujours, et ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal que tu sois perdue ;). Tu comprendras tout très bientôt. En attendant, voici la suite :). A bientôt j'espère ;)**

**P.Y. : (je suis toujours très fière savoir ton pseudo, haha !) Merci beaucoup :) ! Par contre, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu vas connaitre ses plans diaboliques, mais dans le prochain, promis ! (enfin normalement...) Bisous bisous et à la prochaine ;)**

**Mwa : Hihihi, ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire (surtout le "SUPER déçue" :D ). Mille mercis en tout cas :). Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'essaie de faire un par semaine, mais à partir de maintenant je crois que ça va un peu s'espacer... Mais si tu veux, tu peux me laisser ton adresse mail et je t'informerais de la mise à jour de l'histoire ;). Bizzz et à bientôt ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : La fin

Hermione, après les avoir aperçu, resta plusieurs secondes immobile, figée par la stupéfaction. Au moment où elle reprit ses esprits, elle croisa ses yeux gris qui la toisèrent un instant avant de se détourner rapidement, sans aucune réaction. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de la dérouter encore davantage. Pour ne rien arranger, Ginny frétillait littéralement à côté d'elle :

-Mione ! Va le voir ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça ! Viens !

Merlin, la lionne avait l'impression d'être en compagnie d'une adolescente énamourée et complètement écervelée. Très sincèrement, elle se demanda même si Ginny savait qu'elle avait 21 ans et qu'elle était déjà en couple. Mais l'agacement prit rapidement le dessus et elle lui répondit sèchement qu'elle préférait ne pas le déranger. Cependant, Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

-Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas le déranger. Vous habitez ensemble !

-De une, on habite peut être ensemble, mais c'est pas forcément sérieux. De deux, je ne suis pas de ces filles qui dès qu'elles sont avec quelqu'un se croient obligées d'accourir vers lui chaque fois qu'elles le voient parce qu'en plus de trois je n'ai rien à lui dire.

Cette dernière partie était fausse bien entendu. Elle avait envie de se précipiter vers lui et de lui hurler qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à son caractère lunatique. Mais évidemment elle préférait mourir plutôt que de faire une chose aussi stupide, et son orgueil l'empêchait de l'avouer, même à sa meilleure amie.

-Très bien c'est toi qui vois. Mais je dois avouer que tu es étrange Mione.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne sais pas. La plupart des filles ont tout de même plus de réaction quand elles voient l'homme qu'elles aiment.

-Qui te dis que c'est le cas ?

-S'il te plaît, ne revenons pas sur ça.

-Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je... Je l'aime que je suis obligée de lui sauter dessus.

-Je ne te parle pas de lui sauter dessus, simplement de ne pas faire la Reine des Glaces.

Hermione rit puis Ginny proposa qu'elles passent à l'appartement de son amie, car elle et Cho n'allaient pas s'ignorer pour le reste de l'éternité, et la discussion avait moins de chance de dégénérer en présence d'un tiers. Mais une fois devant la porte, la lionne se tortilla de gêne.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Après tout, elle n'a peut être pas eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle...

-Je doute que quiconque digère réellement le fait que sa meilleure amie sorte avec le garçon de ses rêves en toute connaissance de cause.

-Ginny !

-Quoi ? On ne va se mentir, c'est ce que tu as fait.

-Je sais, je sais. Justement, pas besoin que tu me le répètes.

Mais la Gryffondor ne semblait pas vraiment décidée à monter affronter son destin. Discrètement, elle joua avec un caillou du bout de sa chaussure en essayant de retarder le moment fatidique.

-Hermione Granger ?

-Moui ?

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Je..., commença-t-elle en se raclant la gorge, je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui soit le bon jour.

-Voyez vous ça, se moqua la rousse. Eh bien tu vas faire honneur à ta Maison et braver sans peur toutes les épreuves que Merlin t'a préparé.

-Ça, c'est sûr que sur les épreuves, il n'a pas lésiné Papi...

-Mione ! Ton langage !

-Mais quoi, c'est vrai en plus ! J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment j'enchaîne les problèmes !

-Justement, autant en régler un tout de suite. Comme disent les moldus, "ce qui est fait va en enfer".

-N'est plus à faire.

-Pardon ?

-La véritable expression est « ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire », et non pas « va en enfer ». Sinon ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

-Tu veux jouer sur les mots ?

-Non, soupira Hermione, mais je sens qu'il ne faut pas que j'y aille aujourd'hui. Et je peux jouer au même jeu que toi, avec tes petites expressions moldues. Que dis tu de « à chaque jour suffit sa peine » ?

-On n'est pas des moldues, je te signale.

-Ton argument n'est donc pas valable non plus.

-Bon, très bien, si tu as envie de faire l'enfant à ta guise. Mais alors quand tu seras prête ne comptes pas sur moi pour venir t'aider. De toute façon, il faut que je rentre à présent.

-Tu… Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui. De toute façon quoi que je dise tu ne m'écoutes pas alors…

La lionne la regarda s'éloigner avec désespoir, en ayant l'impression de perdre tour à tour toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Elle savait que Ginny était énervée parce qu'elle refusait constamment de l'écouter : elle avait nié en bloc le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour Drago, et ce depuis le début, et maintenant elle la contredisait pour Cho, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que la rousse avait raison : si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, elle risquait de ne jamais y aller du tout.

Elle hésita pendant de longues minutes, passant et repassant devant le bâtiment. « Merlin, qu'est ce que je fais ? J'y vais ? Oui, il faudrait que j'y aille. Pour m'excuser, pour… Non ! Non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas voir la déception de ses yeux ! Mais ça sera encore pire si je n'y vais pas ! Oh Seigneur, que ma vie est compliquée… »

Puis elle prit une grande inspiration, bloqua le cours de ses pensées pour faire le vide dans sa tête, et entra.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'avança lentement et appela d'une voix timide :

-Cho ?

La porte de la chambre de sa colocataire s'ouvrit, laissant voir l'obscurité qui s'y trouvait. Puis deux yeux brillants surgirent, la transpercèrent un instant avant que la porte se referme doucement. Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Son amie ne voulait même pas la voir. Mais déterminée à rétablir le dialogue, elle fit une deuxième tentative :

-Cho, s'il te plaît, attend.

La porte s'immobilisa, à peine entrouverte, mais laissant toujours son amie plongée dans les ténèbres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... Je voudrais m'excuser, mais je comprends tout à fait que tu ne sois pas disposée à me pardonner. Je le conçois parfaitement. D'ailleurs, ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler alors, si tu connais mes ressentis à ton égard ?

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste brouillée toute notre vie à cause d'un... D'un garçon.

-D'un garçon ? D'un garçon ?! Mais Hermione, il n'est pas simplement question de ça. Le problème est que je me rends compte que j'ai mis ma confiance dans quelqu'un qui n'en est pas digne.

-S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça.

-Pourquoi ? La vérité te fait trop mal à entendre ? Hermione Granger ne supporterait elle pas qu'une personne mette en doute sa légendaire loyauté ?

-Cho, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi, je...

-Tu quoi ? Tu quoi exactement ? Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? Mais ça il fallait y penser avant !

-Te rends-tu compte que tu te mets dans un état pareil juste pour un homme ? Cho, tu ne le connais même pas, tu es simplement attirée par lui parce qu'il est beau, mais tu ne peux pas l'aimer, tu ne sais rien de lui.

-Parce que toi si ?

Devant le silence de la Gryffondor, elle explosa littéralement de fureur :

-Je n'y crois pas ! Il ne t'a pas suffit de me briser le cœur, il a également fallu que tu tombes amoureuse de lui. Dis moi au moins que tu l'as fait exprès, que tu l'as fait pour rire, ou pour m'énerver ! Tout mais pas l'amour ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

-Mais tu...

-Quoi ? Que vas tu m'annoncer à présent ? Vos fiançailles ? Que vous êtes des âmes soeurs ?

-Non. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolée. Que les évènements ont échappé à mon contrôle. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je n'aurais pas fait ça délibérément, surtout à toi. Et pourtant c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais juste que c'est comme ça. Au début c'était juste un jeu, mais très vite, tout a dérapé. Je te passerais les détails. Mais sache seulement que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait, sois en sûre. Je ne suis même pas convaincu que ce soit réellement réciproque. Simplement, moi, je n'ai pas eut le choix.

La Tornade la regarda longuement avant de déclarer, toujours cachée dans l'ombre :

-On a toujours le choix.

-Cho...

-Tais-toi, l'interrompit-elle violemment. De toute façon, ça n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Je suis en colère parce que tu m'as volé l'homme de mes rêves, c'est vrai. Mais cela n'est rien, absolument rien, comparé à la déception que je ressens. Je suis déçue parce que je me suis confiée à ma meilleure amie, je lui ai révélé mes doutes, mes tracas, mes secrets, tout. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me rendre compte qu'elle m'a trahi, trahi ma confiance, brisé mon cœur. Tout cela au nom de je-ne-sais-quel-amour. Parmi tous les hommes de l'univers, il a fallu que tu me prennes le seul qui comptait.

-Cho, tu n'es même pas...

-Suffit. Vas t'en Hermione. Je ne veux plus te voir.

La porte claqua. Comme ce fameux matin où tout avait commencé. Hermione resta paralysée face à cette déclaration. Elle avait l'impression qu'un sceau d'eau froide venait de se répandre sur sa tête, ses os étaient glacés, son cœur transi. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser. La seule chose qu'elle sentait était les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans la même position. Peut être une heure. Peut être tout l'après-midi. Toujours est-il que la nuit était tombée lorsque deux bras la soulevèrent sans bruit et l'emmenèrent loin de ce lieu maudit.

* * *

-Hermione ?

Pas de réponse.

-Hermione ? Réponds-moi !

Toujours aucune réaction. « Merlin, pourquoi l'ai-je laissé y aller toute seule ? J'espère que l'autre dinde ne lui a pas jeté un sort… ». Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux par frustration. Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené de son ancien appartement où il l'avait trouvé complètement immobile, il avait essayé par tous les moyens de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais sans succès. Elle avait toujours ce regard vague, le visage déformé par la tristesse. Pourtant, il avait utilisé toutes les ressources qu'il possédait : _enervatum_, nombreux baisers, sortilège d'Allégresse. Il lui avait mis quelques légères tapes sur la joue, comme il avait déjà vu les moldus le faire un jour. Et rien. Alors que si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait immédiatement réagi avec fureur. Que faire maintenant ?

Il restait bien une dernière solution, mais même le Serpentard la trouvait un peu radicale. Elle avait parfaitement marché quand la lionne l'avait utilisé sur lui, alors elle fonctionnerait sans doute ici aussi. Il s'excusa tout de même auprès d'elle, même si elle ne l'entendait sûrement pas, la transporta jusqu'à son immense baignoire de marbre blanc et alluma le jet d'eau froide. L'effet fut instantané. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, elle poussa un grand cri et tira sur la chemise du Serpentard qui, surpris, tomba à son tour dans la baignoire remplie d'eau glacée. Complétement désorienté, et trempé jusqu'aux os, il tenta de se relever en s'agrippant aux rebords, mais après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, se laissa retomber en éclaboussant par la même occasion la sorcière.

Celle-ci le regarda en écartant les yeux, manifestement ahurie qu'il est osé faire ce qu'il avait fait. Drago la regarda alors avec la même expression, avant d'éclater de rire. La lionne répliqua par une grande éclaboussure sur le jeune homme. S'ensuivit ensuite une grande bataille d'eau qui se termina avec la victoire de la Gryffondor, qui pointa la pomme de douche vers lui, en pleine puissance.

-Stop, STOP ! s'écria-t-il en essayant d'attraper la douche pour détourner le jet.

-Haha ! On fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas Mister Malefoy ?

-Arrête ce truc tout de suite !

-Supplie moi.

-S'il te plaît.

-Excuse-moi, tu as dit quelque chose ?

-S'IL TE PLAÎT !

En riant, elle consentit enfin à reposer l'objet de torture, puis son masque de tristesse reprit sa place. Drago lui fit signe de venir vers lui et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, lui le dos appuyé contre le rebord de marbre, elle nichait contre lui, le visage dans son cou. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, et brisa le silence :

-J'en conclu que ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais ne dit rien.

-Raconte moi. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te faire revenir, je pense que je l'ai bien mérité. Tu imagines, plaisanta-t-il pour lui redonner le sourire, il a fallu que moi, héritier Malefoy particulièrement influent et respectable, finisse dans une baignoire dont l'eau doit à peu près être à moins dix degrés pour que tu me reviennes.

* * *

Hermione eut un petit rire, rassembla ses pensées et, prenant une grande inspiration, commença le récit de sa mésaventure :

-Je n'aurais pas dû y aller. Tous les signes étaient là.

-Les signes ? Quels signes ?

-J'ai remarqué que souvent, quand on doit ou on ne doit absolument pas faire quelque chose, souvent il y a des signes qui nous le disent.

-Je ne crois absolument pas à ces choses là. Et je m'étonne que toi, tu y crois. Ce n'est pas toi qui méprisais la divination ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-En effet, ironisa-t-il, c'est tout à fait différent. Mais vas y, parle moi de tes signes.

-Eh bien, tout d'abord...

Elle se redressa brusquement, brisant leur étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qui était cet homme aux yeux verts avec toi ? demanda-t-elle violemment. Et ne me mens pas, je sais pertinemment que tu le connais !

Les yeux gris se voilèrent soudain, prenant la couleur d'un ciel d'orage.

-Tu m'as vu avec ?

-Je t'ai vu _rire_ avec.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais pas sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-On a changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien. Je ne peux pas te dire qui s'est. C'est juste quelqu'un qui travaille avec moi.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi t'es tu enfui en courant la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, quand j'étais avec toi ?

-J'avais peur que tu le préfères à moi, répondit-il avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me dire qui il est ?

-Trésor, je ne suis pas censé divulguer tous les secrets du Département des Mystères. Et maintenant, cesse de trouver des excuses pour ne pas avoir à tout me raconter. Parce ce que ça ne marchera pas.

-Très bien. Donc tout d'abord je t'ai aperçu avec cet homme, et j'étais en colère car je croyais que tu me cachais quelque chose. Ensuite, Ginny et moi nous sommes rendues devant mon appartement, parce qu'elle voulait que j'aille voir Cho tout de suite, mais bon... Je n'étais pas trop partante, j'avais peur qu'elle refuse de me parler. Et là, c'est elle qui s'est énervée, elle disait que de toute façon je ne l'écoutais jamais. Alors finalement je suis montée, parce que j'avais l'impression que j'étais en train de perdre tous ceux que j'aimais...

Elle se tut et se repositionna contre lui.

-Et ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant à nouveau les cheveux.

La lionne se remit à pleurer en silence dans son cou, au souvenir de sa rencontre douloureuse avec Cho.

-Et là, quand je s-suis arrivée, elle n'est même pas venue me voir, elle est restée dans le noir de sa chambre. Elle n-ne voulait même pas me voir Drago ! Je lui ai expliqué, je me suis excusée m-mais... Elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle a dit que j'avais brisé s-sa confiance et son cœur. Et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Que je ne compte plus pour elle. J'ai l'impression que je fais n'importe quoi en ce moment ! Même Ginny a l'air de m'en vouloir.

Le sorcier lui attrapa le menton et plongea ses yeux d'argent dans les siens.

-Pour moi tu comptes. Et tu le sais.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait dit ? Se pourrait-il que...? Au moment où tout son monde semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle, il prononçait ces mots magiques. Elle savait qu'elle aurait normalement dû être encore triste et anéantie, mais les paroles du Serpentard l'avaient plongé dans un bonheur irréel.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, pour être absolument sûre avant de plonger dans la félicité.

-Hermione Granger, si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, alors tu es stupide ou aveugle.

Elle rit et, emportée par l'émotion, l'embrassa passionnément, puis murmura :

-Pour moi aussi, tu comptes. Beaucoup.

-Oui mais moi, je le savais. En même temps, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Elle lui assena une petite tape pour le punir de sa prétention, mais il répliqua aussitôt en s'emparant une fois de plus de ses lèvres.

Un séchage rapide, de nombreux baisers et explications plus tard, Hermione, la tête posée sur le torse de son Serpentard endormi, était paisible. Malgré le fait que Cho la haïssait. Malgré le fait que Ginny ne la supporte plus. Elle avait décidé d'être heureuse. Et comme l'avait si bien dit Drago : « Il faut laisser du temps au temps. Elles finiront bien par revenir, quand elle auront compris la valeur de ce qu'elles ont perdu ». D'ordinaire, elle aurait répliqué qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas plus de valeur que ça, mais ce soir, elle avait décidé de le croire. De croire qu'elle avait tout de même une petite part importance, qu'elle n'était pas si dépourvue d'intérêt que ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait su lui prouver sa valeur, lui faire croire en elle. Il l'avait tiré de cet abyme dans lequel elle se noyait depuis si longtemps, depuis que Ron l'avait délaissé, depuis qu'elle avait perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Il avait su trouver les mots. Il avait su la réconforter. Comme personne n'avait jamais su le faire auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait aimée, car même si il n'avait pas encore dit les trois petits mots magiques, elle avait la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, mais de merveilleusement bon.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa sa poitrine blanche, jouant avec les petits poils qu'elle rencontrait ça et là. Elle restait néanmoins étonnée de trouver tant de soutien et d'appui chez lui, son pire ennemi. La vie est si imprévisible.

Drago émettait des petits ronronnements de bien être sous ses effleurements. La sorcière sourit. Elle ne répéterait pas ses erreurs passées. Elle ne se fermerait pas au Serpentard comme elle s'était fermée à Ron. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle pourrait vraiment être aimée de Drago, qu'elle ne subirait pas de déceptions de sa part. Qu'elle pouvait lui ouvrir entièrement son cœur. Elle trouvait chez lui la confiance qu'elle n'avait trouvé chez personne d'autre. Il avait réussi à la retrouver alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'irait pas voir Cho. Il s'était imposé face à Harry quand ce dernier avait refusé qu'il habite ensemble. Il la protégeait. Quelle sensation étrange, de savoir que quelqu'un tient vraiment à vous. Elle s'endormit confiante, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. D'accord, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Cho, mais sa rouquine de meilleure amie était venue la voir à l'appartement de Drago pour s'excuser de son comportement :

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais, mais il fallait me comprendre Mione. Je n'arrivai pas à me remettre que tu sortes avec un canon dans ce genre, gloussa-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne me penses pas assez bien pour être avec lui ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Mais non andouille, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! Je suis trop jalouse ! En parlant de jalousie, tu es finalement allée voir la furie ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Eh bien… En bref, elle me déteste à mort et ne veut plus jamais me voir.

-Oh là là ! Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que cette fille était complètement cinglée.

-Elle n'est pas cinglée Gin. Juste… amoureuse.

-Bien sûr. On ne peut pas être amoureuse de quelqu'un à qui on a à peine parlé. Elle est juste séduite par lui, et c'est ridicule d'en vouloir à quelqu'un quand on éprouve juste de l'attirance. Mais alors, tu ne vis plus du tout là-bas ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement, et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de fleurir sur son visage.

-Oh, sourit la rousse, je vois. J'imagine que le confort d'ici te convient parfaitement. Et la compagnie encore plus… Et puis, si j'en crois l'immensité de son « appartement », vous devez bien vous amusez, je me trompe ?

La lionne rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en bredouillant, tandis que son amie éclatait de rire.

Cependant, ce qui ravissait Hermione encore plus que sa réconciliation avec sa meilleure amie, c'était Drago. Elle l'aimait, elle en avait conscience maintenant. Et c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Souvent, elle devait se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien à elle qu'appartenait cette vie merveilleuse. Elle qui s'était maintes fois moquée de toutes ces filles qui passaient leurs journées à glousser, à rêvasser ou à envoyer des petits mots à leur cher et tendre, voilà à présent qu'elle était à leur place. Et elle devait avouer que cela lui plaisait énormément.

Bien sûr, son caractère fier devait la plupart du temps lui rappeler d'ôter ce sourire niais et cet air stupide de son visage, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'euphorie qu'elle ressentait en permanence. Quand elle l'embrassait. Quand il la taquinait. Quand elle recevait des lettres au travail, et dont elle prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas répondre, juste pour pouvoir jubiler quand elle en recevait une deuxième, qui exigeait une réponse à la première.

Pour ne rien gâcher à sa béatitude nouvelle, la missive concernant l'opération auprès des elfes de Berkshire était enfin arrivée, et avec une réponse positive. Hermione était rassurée, parce qu'au moins, elle n'aurait à faire quelque chose d'illégal pour les sauver. Mais c'était en mieux que ça, car si cette mission aboutissait dans le sens qu'il fallait, il y avait de grandes chances que sa carrière décolle et lui permette des sauvetages à d'encore plus importantes échelles.

Même Phil lui semblait moins agaçant qu'avant. Etrangement, il avait depuis peu cessé de l'inviter sans arrêt. Peut être avait il finalement compris qu'il n'était pas une cible potentielle pour elle. Ou peut être la présence d'un homme dans sa vie s'était simplement fait sentir. Toute sa vie semblait s'être brusquement coloré en rose éclatant. Fini les problèmes futiles de l'existence, et bonjour la joie et le bonheur de vivre. La sorcière vivait pleinement chaque instant.

* * *

Drago envoya une lettre pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Merlin, qu'il en avait assez. Assez de jouer la comédie. Il avait toujours eu horreur de ces clichés amoureux complétement surfaits. Pour lui, l'amour ne se résumerait certainement pas à ça, envoyer des lettres dégoulinantes d'amour toute la journée. Mais enfin, il avait fait une énorme erreur, et il en payait maintenant les conséquences. La seule manière de réduire cette bêtise était de continuer cette mascarade. Alors il continuait à envoyer. "De toute manière, pensa-t-il avec un sourire sadique, c'était sans nul doute une des dernières." Il se doutait que très bientôt Hermione allait lui annoncer son prochain voyage.

En effet, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier dans un de ses innombrables fauteils, la lionne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et commença :

-Drago, il faut que je te dises quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute, répondit-il en abaissant son journal pour plonger ses yeux argent dans les siens. Tant que tu ne m'annonces pas que tu es enceinte...

-Hum, non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est plutôt que je vais devoir m'absenter sûrement plusieurs jours.

"Comme si je ne le savais pas."

-Pourquoi ? interrogea le Sepentard, faussement inquiet.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste pour mon travail.

"Sans blague."

-Pour ton travail ? Les Aurors t'envoient en mission ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

"Merlin, si elle ne se souvient même pas de ses propres mensonges, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !"

-Euh oui, oui, se rattrapa-t-elle à toute vitesse. Oui. Le directeur du bureau des Aurors m'a envoyé une lettre à ce sujet. Je pars tout de suite, il faut que je me rende au Ministère avant d'aller sur place.

"Et en plus elle me donne toutes les indications nécessaires. Bien sûr, je les connais déjà, mais elle a beaucoup trop confiance en moi." pensa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Très bien. Sois prudente. Tu rentres ce soir ?

"Comme si je ne connaissais pas la réponse."

-Oui, oui. A présent, il faut que je file, déclara la Gryffondor tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte en lui soufflant un baiser. A bientôt !

"A beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le penses même..."

-Hermione ! cria Drago en se levant brusquement.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Alors le serpend s'empara de ses lèvres pour lui donner un dernier baiser. Un baiser d'adieu. Avant la fin.

* * *

Quand Hemione réussit enfin à s'arracher à cette étreinte, elle songea qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Vraiment. Mais avant, il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Elle avait décidé qu'elle devait lui dire. Maintenant. Sinon, elle n'aurait peut être jamais la force de le faire. De lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Lui dire les trois petits mots magiques.

-Ecoute Drago, je...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

-Je...

-Chhht, chuchota-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa boouche.

-Mais...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser, avant de lui murmurer :

-Vas y maintenant. Tu vas être en retard.

-Oui... Oui.

Elle tourna les talons avant de lui lancer un dernier regard triste, douchée par sa réaction.

Après être passée au Ministère, juste avant de transplaner, elle fit le vide dans sa tête. Il fallait que pour le moment elle oublie cette conversation. Qu'elle se concentre sur sa mission, à savoir sauver ces pauvres elfes. Elle respira lentement et transplana sur les lieux.

Mais une fois là bas, elle eut juste le temps de voir deux yeux gris glacés avant de tomber dans les Ténèbres.

_**Jesus to a child**_, **George Michael :**

**Kindness in your eyes** _Tendresse dans tes yeux  
_**I guess you heard me cry** _Je crois que tu m'as entendu pleurer  
_**You smiled at me** _Tu m'as souris  
_**Like Jesus to a child** _Comme Jésus à un enfant_

**I'm blessed, I know** _Je suis bénie, je sais_  
**Heaven sent and heaven stole** _Le ciel a envoyé et le ciel a reprit_  
**You smiled at me** _Tu m'as souris_  
**Like Jesus to a child** _Comme Jésus à un enfant_

**And what have I learned** _Et qu'ai-je appris  
_**From all this pain ?** _De toute cette douleur ?_ _  
_**I thought I'd never feel the same** _Je pensais que je ne ressentirais plus jamais la même chose_ _  
_**About anyone **_Envers quelqu'un_**  
Or anything again** _ Ou quelque chose à nouveau  
_**But now I know** _Mais maintenant je sais_

**When you find a love** _Quand tu trouves l'amour_  
**When you know that it exists** _Quand tu sais que ça existe_  
**Then the lover that you miss** _Alors l'amoureux qui te manquais  
_**Will come to you** _Viendra à toi_  
**On those cold, cold nights** _En ces nuits froides, froides  
_  
**When you've been loved** _Quand tu as été aimé_  
**When you know it hold such bliss** _Quand tu sais que ça détient tant de bonheur_  
**Then the lover that you kissed** _Alors l'amoureux que tu as embrassé_  
**Will comfort you** _Te réconfortera_  
**When there's no hope in sight** _Quand il n'y a plus aucun espoir en vue_

**Sadness in my eyes** _Tristesse dans mes yeux_  
**No one guessed, or no one tried** _Personne n'a deviné, ou personne n'a essayé_  
**You smiled at me** _Tu m'as souris_  
**Like Jesus to a child** _Comme Jésus à un enfant_

**Loveless and cold** _Sans amour et froid_  
**With your last breath you saved my soul** _Avec ton dernier souffle tu as sauvé mon âme_  
**You smiled at me** _Tu m'as souris_  
**Like jesus to a child** _Comme Jésus à un enfant_

**And what have I learned** _Et qu'ai-je appris_  
**From all these tears ?** _De toutes ces larmes ?_  
**I've waited for you all those years** _Je t'ai attendu toutes ces années_  
**And just when it began** _Et au moment où ça a commencé_  
**He took your love away** _Il a retiré ton amour_  
**But I still say** _Mais je dis encore_

**When you find a love** _Quand tu trouves l'amour_  
**When you know that it exists** _Quand tu sais que ça existe_  
**Then the lover that you miss** _Alors l'amoureux qui te manque  
_**Will come to you** _Viendra à toi_  
**On those cold, cold nights** _En ces nuits froides, froides  
_  
**When you've been loved** _Quand tu as été aimé_  
**When you know it hold such bliss** _Quand tu sais que ça détient tant de bonheur_  
**Then the lover that you kissed** _Alors l'amoureux que tu as embrassé_  
**Will comfort you** _Te réconfortera_  
**When there's no hope in sight** _Quand il n'y a aucun espoir en vue_

**So the words you could not say** _Alors les mots que tu n'as pas pu dire_  
**I'll sing them for you** _Je les chanterais pour toi_  
**And the love we would have made** _Et l'amour que nous aurions fait_  
**I'll make it for two** _Je le ferai pour deux_  
**For every single memory** _Pour que chacun de nos souvenirs_  
**Has become a part of me** _Devienne une partie de moi_

**You will always be...** _Tu seras toujours..._  
**My love** _Mon amour_

**Well, I've been love** _Eh bien, j'ai été aimée_  
**So I know just what love is** _Alors je sais ce qu'est l'amour_  
**And the lover that I kissed** _Et l'amoureux que j'ai embrassé_  
**Is always by my side** _Est toujours à mes côtés_

**Oh the lover I still miss** _Oh l'amoureux qui me manque encore_  
**Was Jesus to a child.** _Etait Jésus à un enfant._

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**J'espère que _Jesus to a child_ vous a plu, c'est une de mes chansons préférées, elle me touche toujours à chaque fois que je l'écoute, et comme elle correspondait parfaitement au chapitre, je me suis dit que j'allais vous la faire découvrir :).**

**En fait, j'espère que tout le chapitre vous a plu ^^ (ça serait bizarre que je veuille que vous aimiez seulement la chanson, vu que c'est la seule chose qui ne vienne pas de moi dans cette histoire x) ).**

**Bref, énormes bisous et bonnes vacances à tous :)**

**Soladita**


	10. Chapter 10 : Trou noir

**Salut les loulous ! Bon déjà je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard, je sais que je vous avez prévenu que ce chapitre n'arriverait pas tout de suite mais je ne pensais pas mettre aussi longtemps... Donc désolée :). Sinon j'espère que vos vacances se passent comme vous voulez, que vous profitez bien,etc... Wahou, incroyable, pour une fois, mon blablatage n'est pas si long que ça ! :D **

**leveaud'ct : Alors toi, je peux te dire que je kiffe tes reviews, elles sont vraiment à mourir de rire, à chaque fois je suis explosée de rire devant mon ordi :D. Hahaha, tu as bien raison d'infliger tout ça à Drago, et encore plus quand tu auras fini ce chapitre... (Et ne t'inquiète, je ne doute pas que malgré ta taille tu sois une féroce guerrière, je suis sortie du même moule ;) ). Non, non, il n'est pas schizophrène juste... Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre ;). Et non, tu n'as pas une mémoire digne du plus idiot des poisson rouge, Drago est bien sur le lieu de mission d'Hermione (désolée, j'aurais voulu te le dire avant mais n'ayant aucun moyen de te contacter... :(). Sinon laisse moi ton adresse mail, pour la prochaine fois où tu auras des doutes sur ce que j'écris (c'est parfaitement normal, moi-même j'ai du mal à me comprendre parfois ^^) ou pour simplement discuter ;). En tout cas sache que si toi tu adores cette histoire, moi j'adore ton baratin :D Bisous bisous très chère copine de blablatage et un grand merci !**

**Lily : Coucou toi ! :) Oui je sais, je suis une fille très (très très même) sadique :D. Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;). Un énorme merci, un gros bisou et à bientôt j'espère :D**

**Lacocodu74 : Hello la miss ! Contente de te revoir :D En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir si ces chapitres t'ont plu, vraiment merci :). Et il n'y a absolument aucun souci si tu veux faire un copier coller de cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup même (je te jure, j'ai du relire cinq fois ce que tu m'avais écrit, je me disais "non, c'est pas possible, quelqu'un veut pouvoir lire et relire cette histoire même sans internet" *o*). Poutous poutous et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commencé cette histoire alors je la terminerais ;).**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Trou noir

Douleur des douleurs. Souffrance physique. Supplice émotionnel.

Hermione ignorait combien de temps il s'était écoulé entre le moment où elle avait sombré dans l'obscurité et celui où elle était revenue à elle. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. A présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Elle sentait qu'elle était étendue sur un sol froid et dur, dans l'air flottait une odeur de pourriture et des voix indistinctes lui parvenaient, seulement elle était trop sonnée pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Toujours immobile pour continuer à faire croire aux personnes alentours qu'elle était encore évanouie, la lionne tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées et trouver une solution pour se sortir de cet endroit. Mais rien. Son cerveau, comme son corps, comme son cœur, était déconnecté, pour ne pas à avoir à regarder la vérité en face.

Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante.

Malgré son cœur hurlant de désespoir, une pensée réussit à faire son chemin dans son esprit : Drago ne l'aimait pas. Elle le savait, elle l'avait vu dans ses prunelles la dernière fois qu'elle avait été consciente. Elle avait vu le mépris, le dégoût chez lui, et cette image tournait en boucle dans son esprit. C'était la seule chose que son cerveau se rapppelait. Ce regard glacial.

De plus, si il l'aimait vraiment, comme elle l'avait pensé, pourquoi ne venait il pas l'aider ? Pourquoi la laissait il seule, souffrante ? Elle ne voyait qu'une réponse à ses questions : elle n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Elle ignorait pourquoi cette situation s'était produite, comment elle en était arrivée là, mais un fait demeurait. L'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas. La seule chose qui avait comptée pour elle, la seule chose qui l'avait vraiment rendue heureuse n'était en réalité qu'un mirage.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de chagrin. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ça tout de suite. Elle devait garder son sang froid, du moins pour le moment, le temps d'analyser où elle se trouvait et ses différentes options pour s'en sortir. Avec un gros effort, et toujours en feignant le sommeil, elle réussit à revenir à l'instant présent et distingua des voix qui conversaient à quelques pas d'elle.

-… que prévu. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle maintenant Drago ? On la laisse ici ? interrogea une voix féminine, hyper maniérée et qui paraissait vaguement familière aux oreilles d'Hermione.

-Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, répondit le timbre envoûtant que la lionne ne connaissait que trop bien. Même si j'en doute, elle pourrait en avoir parlé à quelques personnes.

Des murmures d'assentiment s'élevèrent. « Misère ! Mais combien sont ils ? » pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. Ses chances de s'en sortir lui paraissaient extrêmement minces.

Cependant, le silence revint aussitôt quand la voix de Malefoy se fit entendre :

-Je connais un endroit sûr. Nous attendons simplement le retour de Skoll.

-Il est parti s'occuper de l'autre abruti ? demanda une voix grave, tout près de la sorcière.

-En effet. Je crois qu'il l'a enfermé dans une grotte, tout près des géants des montagnes. Personne n'ira chercher là-bas.

« Merlin ! Ces malades ont attrapé quelqu'un d'autre ! » Hermione commençait vraiment à paniquer. Visiblement, ils étaient bien organisés : réussir à capturer une des héroïnes de guerre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte constituait sans aucun doute un véritable tour de force. Et apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, puisqu'ils tenaient également une autre personne. Mais dans quel but ? Que comptaient-ils leur faire ? La Gryffondor ne comprenait même pas comment ils avaient fait pour la piéger. Elle tenta remonter dans ses souvenirs, ce qui n'était pas chose facile à cause du gros trou noir présent dans son esprit. Elle s'était pris un coup sur la tête ou … ? C'est comme si ses souvenirs récents étaient entourés de brume.

Elle remonta donc plus loin : son annonce de départ à Drago, sa tentative de déclaration... Elle ignora les déchirements de son cœur et continua : sa venue au Ministère et enfin son transplanage dans le Berkshire. Puis les Ténèbres. Elle ne se rappelait de rien, rien à part deux prunelles glacées qui la toisaient avec mépris. Comment avait-il pu savoir qu'elle allait venir ici ? Il ignorait même son vrai métier, elle ne lui avait rien dit depuis le début. Mais un autre souvenir lui revint brusquement : ils étaient tous les deux dans son lit, elle en pleures, lui la consolant. Et… Elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention sur le moment, mais lorsqu'elle avait refusé de rater une journée de travail à cause d'une lettre importante, il lui avait demandé « Pour tes elfes du Berkshire ? ». Quelle idiote. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, rien, alors que cette comédie durait depuis le début.

Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une bombe : constater qu'il se fichait d'elle depuis le commencement était encore plus douloureux que le fait qu'il ne l'aime pas. Un nouveau gémissement lui vint mais celui-ci réussit à franchir ses lèvres, et brusquement le silence se fit dans la pièce. Puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre et quelqu'un lui frappa violemment le flanc. Hermione s'efforça de rester stoïque mais la douleur la fit se plier en deux sur le sol poussiéreux.

-Elle est réveillée, annonça la voix de baryton de celui qui venait de la frapper. Je la refait tomber dans les pommes ?

-Ça ne serait pas nécessaire, répliqua une voix amusée qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais entendu.

-Skoll ! s'écria la voix de fillette que la sorcière avait distingué en premier. On ne t'attendait plus.

Bruit de pas précipités et de froissements de tissus.

Hermione, n'y tenant plus, entrouvrit les yeux une seconde, avant de les refermer aussitôt. Elle avait besoin d'informations pour évaluer sa situation. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, délabrée, remplie de poussière. A quelques mètres d'elle se tenait un groupe d'un peu plus de cinq personnes, dont une avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc parfaitement reconnaissable. Un peu en décalé se tenait la fille avec la voix fluette, qui tenait dans ses bras un homme dont le visage était caché par l'ombre, qui était sûrement le fameux Skoll. « Merlin, récapitulons : je suis dans une maison totalement inconnue, avec une petite dizaine de personnes qui ont une légère tendance psychopathe et n'hésitent pas à capturer les gens. Rajoutons à cela que l'homme que j'aime fait parti de ces détraqués, qu'il n'a visiblement jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour moi et que je suis sans défense. Hourra. »

La sorcière tâtonna discrètement à la recherche de sa baguette, mais apparemment ses ravisseurs avaient été plus rapides. Elle commençait vraiment à être terrifiée, mais elle savait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle réfléchisse à une solution. Car si elle arrêtait de réfléchir, la plainte de son cœur se ferait de nouveau entendre et elle sombrerait sûrement dans la folie…

-Mais qu'avons nous là ? demanda la voix qui devait appartenir au dénommé Skoll. Un petit oiseau tombé du nid, en plein dans le sac de vipères.

La lionne entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas, mais qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle. Puis elle sentit un souffle sur sa joue et tous ses muscles se crispèrent, totalement tétanisés.

-C'est bien elle. Tu as vraiment joué d'une main de maître Drago, je te félicite. Bien, à présent, que fait-on ?

-Je pensais l'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr, on ne sait jamais, répondit la voix tant aimée.

-Parfait. Allons y dans ce cas. Où se trouve ce lieu fantastique ?

Silence dans la pièce. Hermione sentit des regards se poser sur elle.

-Oh, reprit le nouveau venu, je vois. Notre petite invitée est timide. Ou alors elle espère peut être en entendre assez pour pouvoir nous fausser compagnie.

Elle sentit qu'on lui écrasait les doigts mais se força à rester immobile pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ce monstre.

-Et bien c'est peine perdue fillette. Le seul moment où tu pourras nous quitter, ce sera pour rejoindre ton Créateur. Remarque, ils doivent être nombreux à t'attendre, dans votre paradis des _gentils_. Ton ancien directeur d'école, quelques uns de tes camarades d'école et qui sait ? Peut être même tes parents.

Non ! Sous la violence du choc qu'elle ressentit quand elle entendit ses paroles, la sorcière ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Skoll qui se tenait juste au dessus d'elle, ce qui lui permettait de voir son visage. Et ce dernier n'était autre que le mystérieux inconnu aux yeux verts. _Tout ce qu'elle avait cru, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était alors vraiment un mensonge…_

-Content de voir que tu t'es réveillée. Nous pouvons donc y aller, sourit il.

-Skoll, intervint Drago qui s'était jusque là effacé, vas voir les autres, je viens de leur expliquer où aller. Je me charge de la Sang-de-Bourbe, et on se rejoint tous là-bas dans cinq minutes.

-OK chef. Mais garde moi tout de même un petit bout de la fille, dit il avec un clin d'œil, avant de jeter un regard affamé vers Hermione.

Le blond rit, attendit que tous ses acolytes transplanent puis se tourna avec un sourire démoniaque vers celle qui lui avait offert son cœur.

-Surprise hein ? Avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas du tout.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

-Allons Granger, dit il, amusé de répéter cette petite phrase qui avait marqué le début de leur relation, tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher ma victoire en te taisant. J'ai envie de sentir la colère en toi, je veux que tu me lances un de tes regards noirs où je sens toute la haine que tu éprouves à mon égard.

La sorcière tenta de rester impassible, mais l'humiliation, la tristesse et la déception menaçaient de déborder à tout moment.

-Vraiment rien ? Et pourtant, _trésor_, je sais que intérieurement, tu bous de rage. Tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que maintenant, je sais tout de toi. Tu m'as livré tous tes secrets, sans aucune méfiance. Et moi, j'ai trahis ta confiance. Un peu comme tu l'as fait avec ton amie Cho. Peut être qu'au fond, nous ne sommes pas très différents…

Pendant toute sa tirade, le serpent s'était rapproché ostensiblement d'elle, sans doute pour l'humilier une fois de plus. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, attendit qu'il soit suffisamment proche d'elle pour lui assener une claque monumentale et lui hurler :

-Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher, je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que penser que je puisse être comme toi !

Malefoy, dont la violence de la gifle avait fait basculé la tête sur le côté, se retourna vers elle lentement, un air terrifiant sur le visage. Hermione sentit son sang se glacer et essaya de reculer à tâtons, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce regard de tueur.

-Ça, trésor, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale en agitant sa baguette, de sorte que la Gryffondor se retrouva immobilisée par des menottes invisibles aux chevilles et aux poignets. Visiblement, avant que nous partions, il va falloir que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières.

Hermione, épouvantée, tenta de ramper sur le sol, loin de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, mais celui-ci stoppa sa progression en soudant les deux paires de menottes ensemble, exposant et immobilisant totalement la jeune fille.

-Tttt, Granger, ne te sauves pas si vite.

Malefoy leva lentement sa baguette vers elle, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres minces. Ces lèvres qui l'avaient parcouru tant de fois… Replongée dans ses souvenirs, la lionne fut prise au dépourvu quand le sort l'atteignit, avant de se tordre de douleur. Des hurlements déchirants lui échappèrent, tout son corps paraissait brûler, sa tête explosait, elle souffrait mille morts. Et le pire était qu'elle ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : ce sortilège ou le fait que ce soit cet homme qui lui lançait.

Lorsqu'il abaissa sa baguette, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais ses bras emprisonnés derrière le dos la faisait souffrir. Le souffle court, elle parvint à revenir sur les genoux, tandis que le Serpentard s'accroupissait auprès d'elle.

-Ça fait mal, n'est ce pas Granger ? Et encore, j'aurais pu faire pire, alors si tu ne veux pas que je recommence, cesse de me manquer de respect.

Pour toute réponse elle lui cracha au visage. Elle le haïssait, elle haïssait tout de lui. Tout ce qu'il lui avait fait croire, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et à présent tout ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

Visiblement Malefoy n'en attendait pas moins de sa part puisqu'il annonça :

-Ah, trésor, j'avoue que j'aurais été déçu si tu m'avais laissé gagner sans te venger. Voilà ce que je préfère chez toi. _Ta combativité_.

Il se releva, s'essuya le visage et commença à tourner en rond autour d'elle, comme un requin guettant sa proie.

-J'ai d'ailleurs bien hâte de la corriger. Une Sang-de-Bourbe ne vivrait pas longtemps si elle se comportait toujours ainsi. Or, il se trouve que nous avons besoin de toi et si tu continues tes affronts, je doute que moi et mes amis puissions nous retenir éternellement de te tuer.

Avec un soupir hypocrite, il ajouta :

-Je suis donc contrains de t'infliger une nouvelle punition.

Hermione tremblait, mais elle releva la tête avec fierté et planta son regard dans celui de son tortionnaire, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il lui adressa pour toute réponse son sourire en coin, puis sans prévenir il fondit sur elle et la mordit profondément dans le cou. Celle-ci hurla de surprise, avant que son cri se transforme en hurlement de douleur. Elle se débattit mais cela eut pour seule conséquence que Malefoy resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, avant de la relâcher.

Il se releva gracieusement et fit apparaître un petit miroir dans sa main pour montrer à la lionne la marque violette et immonde qu'elle portait au cou.

-A l'avenir, j'espère que cela suffira à te rappeler à qui tu dois le respect. A présent, on y va.

Le Serpentard fit disparaître les menottes et attendit qu'elle se relève. Hermione, les yeux remplis de larmes, profondément humiliée, vint de poster à côté de lui et tous deux transplanèrent.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient devant une petite bicoque de pierre, dont le premier étage était en partie effondré. Ils devaient avoir atterri dans le Sud, car le soleil brillait dans le ciel, l'air embaumait les eucalyptus et les cigales chantaient. Le Serpentard la poussa violemment pour qu'elle avance et elle tomba dans les herbes jaunies par le soleil. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur, où les attendaient les « amis » de Malefoy.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Skoll. Mais qu'avez vous donc fabriqué ? Cela fait une… Oh.

Il s'interrompit net en voyant la blessure sur le cou de la Gryffondor.

-Dis donc Drago, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps. Tu avais pourtant promis que tu m'en garderais un bout.

-Tu m'excuseras, répondit ce dernier, mais il me semblait que cette Impure avait besoin d'une petite piqûre de rappel concernant le respect qu'elle doit à ses supérieurs.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses invités. A ce propos ma chérie, j'aimerais te présenter ces charmantes personnes, déclara-t-il en installant Hermione sur une chaise branlante.

-Skoll, avant de faire les présentations, tu ferais mieux de l'attacher. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

-Mais j'imagine que toi oui. Drac', tu as vraiment eu de la chance d'être le meneur de cette mission, j'aurais adoré être à ta place. J'ai toujours été très attiré par les femmes de caractère.

Tandis que Malefoy levait les yeux au ciel, Skoll ligota fermement la sorcière à sa chaise avant de dire avec un clin d'œil :

-Je me présente donc : Skoll Greyback, pour te servir.

-Greyback ? souffla Hermione de plus en plus apeurée. Tu n'es pas…?

-Et si, c'est bien moi. Le seul et unique fils de Fenrir. Mon père m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup parlé de toi et de ta (il s'approcha d'Hermione et la huma en fermant les yeux) peau si parfumée. Mais rassure toi, reprit-il en voyant la lionne le regarder avec des yeux exorbités, je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Par contre, il est vrai que j'adorerais planter mes dents en toi. Mais visiblement, Drago a été plus rapide à marquer son territoire. Une autre fois peut être.

Il se recula pour permettre à Drago de lui faire découvrir ses autres acolytes, mais hormis Sarah, la fille à la voix haut perchée qu'elle avait déjà croisé au Ministère et un Mangemort qu'elle se rappelait avoir combattu lors de la bataille finale, ils ne lui disaient absolument rien.

-Parfait, déclara avec dédain Sarah, maintenant tout le monde connaît tout le monde. C'est quoi la suite du plan ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Malefoy, qui semblait occuper la place de chef.

-Eh bien, commença ce dernier, il va falloir qu'on se répartisse les tâches : il faut deux personnes qui se relaient pour garder le prisonnier des montagnes…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire de celui-là ?! s'exclama un homme avec des cheveux noirs et une tête de rat. Personne ne va aller le chercher là-bas !

Hermion sourit. Elle avait vu le regard de Malefoy, elle savait que celui qui avait prononcé ses paroles allait très bientôt le regretter. Avec dégoût, elle constata qu'elle aussi connaissait le Serpentard sur le bout des doigts. Enfin, elle avait cru le connaitre. L'homme qu'elle avait cotôyer ses derniers jours n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec le monstre qu'il était à présent. Cependant, ses réactions restaient les mêmes. Pendant que ce dernier expliquait à Face-de-Rat sa façon de penser, la socière profita de leur distraction pour faire l'état des lieux. Elle n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés pendant que ces fous la torturaient et entreprenaient d'autres enlèvements. Elle laissa donc ses yeux vagabonder dans toute la pièce. La maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était probablement une maison abandonnée. Elle était équipée de fenêtres inhabituellement hautes, mais en se hissant sur une chaise la lionne devrait réussir à passer à travers. Seulement, connaissant Malefoy, elle doutait qu'il est laissé la maison sans protection. Elle allait donc devoir se procurer une baguette si elle voulait déjouer les charmes qui entouraient sûrement la bâtisse. Sans compter que ces ravisseurs n'allaient certainement pas la laisser seule ici. La Gryffondor allait donc devoir ruser pour échapper à ses geôliers, leur arracher une baguette et s'enfuir. Ce plan lui aurait paru en temps normal irréalisable, mais le vrai visage que Malefoy venait de lui montrer avait allumé une flamme de rage dans son corps, et elle se sentait prête à affronter tous les obstacles et à relever tous les défis.

-... et une personne pour garder la Sang-de-Bourbe, termina Malefoy.

Soulagée, Hermione observa le groupe. Si une seule personne était chargée de la garder, elle n'allait peut être pas avoir trop de mal à s'enfuir finalement. Surtout si c'était Sarah, cette fille avait l'air aussi intelligente qu'un Verracrasse.

-Pourquoi une seule personne Drago ? interrogea Skoll. Tu en as pourtant assigné deux à tous les autres points.

-Parce que le seconde personne sera moi, évidemment.

Elle sentit son coeur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Le Serpentard avait forcément une bonne raison de vouloir rester avec elle et, quand elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui faire du bien.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Sarah, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Parce que je suis le seul qui connaisse chacun de ses points faibles, sourit il. Ne t'en fais pas Sarah, ce n'est pas parce que je meurs d'envie de rester avec elle.

La lionne ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils innoncent, comme s'il ne voyait pas la raison de sa colère.

-Et bien moi, je veux bien me dévouer pour garder la fille, déclara Skoll.

-Toi ?

-Absolument. Je sens que je vais très bien m'entendre avec elle, répondit il en lui caressant la joue, tandis qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

-Elle est censée rester en vie, se moqua Malefoy.

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. De nous deux, c'est plutôt toi qu'elle doit le plus craindre, vu la marque que tu lui as fait.

Celui-ci sourit et envoya les autres sur leur nouveau lieu de mission, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son ami aux yeux verts :

-Skoll, tu prends le premier tour de patrouille ?

Sa phrase avait le ton d'une question, et pourtant Skoll ne paraissait pas vraiment avoir le choix. Il dut le sentir aussi, car il hocha la tête d'un air penaud, attrapa sa baguette et sortit de la maison pour faire sa ronde. Malefoy quant à lui respira un grand coup et sortit d'un sac une bouteille dont il se servit un grand verre.

-Je ne t'en propose pas Granger. Toi comme moi savons très bien que tu me tiens pas l'alcool, déclara-t-il avec son sourire méprisant.

Cette dernière se contenta de le fixer avec toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Comment osait-il lui rappeler cela ? Il semblait y prendre plaisir en plus !

-Tu m'étonnes à ne pas poser de questions, tu sais ? continua-t-il. Je pensais que la Miss-je-sais-tout que tu es voudrais savoir dans les moindres détails pourquoi elle se trouve ici.

Mais Hermione gardait obstinément le silence. Tout ce qui pouvait déplaire à Malefoy était maintenant le bienvenu. Visiblement, Malefoy voyait clair dans son jeu puisqu'il ajouta :

-Tu ne veux rien savoir ? Très bien. Alors laisse moi simplement te dire que tu nous serviras à la capture de Potter.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, incapable de se retenir.

-Tiens, tiens, on a retrouvait sa langue. Et oui, si nous t'avons fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de te voir, crois moi. C'est simplement car tu vas nous aider à avoir Potter.

-Je me demande bien comment, ricana-t-elle. Si vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil.

* * *

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus rien à faire. Tout ce que nous attendions de toi, c'était que tu te rendes sur le lieu que nous t'avions indiquer pour que tu sauves tes misérables elfes.

-Je ne comprends pas...

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Enfin, il allait pouvoir tout lui révéler. Lui montrer à quel point il l'avait trompé, à quel point elle avait été naïve, à quel point il était un maître en la matière pour duper les gens…

-Je vais t'expliquer, dit-il, ravi de voir l'attention que la Gryffondor lui portait. Je vais tout te raconter, depuis le tout, tout début. Mais avant, je vais te dire qui nous sommes.

-« Qui nous sommes. » Tu en parles comme si vous étiez une véritable société secrète, se moqua-t-elle.

-Et bien trésor, il se trouve que nous _sommes _une véritable société secrète. La société secrète que l'on nomme les Mangemorts.

-Les Mangemorts ? Mais bien sûr, où avais-je la tête, ironisa-t-elle. Ça me semble évident maintenant. J'imagine que tu vas également m'annoncer que Voldemort vient de ressusciter.

Ah Granger ! Toujours fidèle à elle même. Et il avait enfin l'occasion de lui rabattre le caquet.

-Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas ressusciter. Mais il sera prochainement vengé. Par nous, ses fidèles, toujours présents. C'est pour cela que nous voulons capturer Potter. Pour la symbolique si tu veux. Et c'est là que tu interviens.

-Comment ?

Malgré la fermeté de la voix de la jeune femme, Drago y décela avec plaisir une légère panique.

-Nous avons appris de notre passé. C'est pourquoi nous allons utiliser la plus importante faiblesse de Potter. _L'amour_. Donc, quand il verra que nous tenons sa plus chère amie, il ne pourra qu'accourir.

-Et…? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ?

-Ça, on verra. On aura que l'embarras du choix.

Elle baissa la tête, paraissant réfléchir. A quoi diable pouvait-elle bien penser ? Sans doute au moyen de s'enfuir ou de prévenir son précieux petit Potter. Et pourtant, quand elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui, ce fut pour aborder un tout autre sujet :

-Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, pas vrai ?

Son ton était calme, et pourtant il suintait la tristesse. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. C'était si amusant de voir la grande Hermione Granger ainsi, brisée à cause d'un sentiment qu'elle avait cru partagé.

-Absolument. Depuis le tout début.

-La soirée de Harry ?

-Presque. A ce moment-là, même si la mission n'avait pas encore commencé, je devais garder un œil sur toi et reprendre contact, pour anticiper. Cependant, ajouta-t-il, pensif, je t'ai peut être retrouvé un peu trop tôt. J'ai passé trop de temps avec toi. Car je crois que... J'ai fini par me familiariser avec toi. Je m'en suis aperçu juste après notre dispute, quand tu m'as dis que tu ne me faisais pas confiance.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne l'as peut être pas dis, mais je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Et à ce moment là, j'ai éprouvé comme un grand vide. Puis j'ai été envahi par la rage, contre toi pour m'infilger cela, contre moi pour ressentir ce que je ressentais. Et j'ai reçu la lettre. La lettre qui m'informait que la mission démarrait, que je devais lister tes points faibles et me préparer à t'amener ici. Heuresement d'ailleurs que je l'ai reçu. Cela m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a rappelé qui tu étais. Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait essayé d'étendre son influence sur moi. J'ai juré de me venger. Alors j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que cette mission soit une réussite. J'ai d'abord vérifié que Sarah t'envoyait bien les lettres sur les elfes du Berkshire. Ils n'ont jamais existé d'aileurs. C'était simplement une idée à moi pour que tu te retrouves seule à un endroit. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu m'as dit la première fois que tu étais Auror. Je savais déjà ton vrai métier, j'enquêtais sur toi depuis la fameuse soirée de Potter. De plus, Sarah, qui est un Mangemort infiltré, le connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle t'a donc donné « l'autorisation ministérielle » pour que tu interviennes, et pour que nous n'ayons plus qu'à te cueillir. Ainsi, personne, en dehors de nous, ne savait où tu allais.

-Phil est au courant, et il préviendra les autorités quand il constatera mon absence.

-Ton cher collègue de travail est actuellement prisonnier dans les montagnes, et sous bonne garde. Skoll s'est occupé de lui avant de venir. Tu as reconnu Skoll d'ailleurs non ? C'était l'homme du café dont je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il te voit. Spontané comme il est, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu se retenir de faire une gaffe.

* * *

Hermione baissa la tête, incapable de retenir les larmes qu'elle gardait depuis le début de leur discussion. Entendre Malefoy lui raconter toute l'histoire, avec son ton froid et mépisant, ses yeux la transperçant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait été qu'une marionnette dans son jeu était comme mille fèches reçues en plein coeur.

-Harry ne viendra pas, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, dans une vaine tentative de reprendre le dessus. Il n'est pas stupide, il se rendra compte de la supercherie.

-Bien sûr qu'il s'en rendra compte, répondit-il avec un rire railleur, tout en finissant son verre. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchera de venir jouer les héros. Franchement, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ceux qu'il aime à leur sort. Vous êtes tellement prévisibles, vous qui éprouvez des sentiments...

-Tu parles comme Voldemort ! A t'entendre, éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un est une faiblesse ! Mais si tu savais comme tu te trompes, si tu savais le bien que l'on éprouve quand on aime et qu'on est aimé.

-Ouais, un peu comme toi avec moi. Je ne nie pas que tu as sans doute été heureuse un temps, mais avoue que la douleur a été mille fois pire quand tu t'es rendue compte de l'imposture.

La lionne planta son regard rempli de haine dans les yeux couleur lune.

-Je te déteste Drago Malefoy. Je ne comprends même pas comment quelqu'un comme toi peut avoir sa place sur Terre. Je te maudis. Et je te jure que je ne trouverais de repos que le jour de ton trépas.

-Tu m'en diras tant Granger, répondit le blond, nullement impressionné. En attendant, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire des menaces, alors je te conseille de la boucler si tu ne veux pas sentir à nouveau l'effet de mon sort favori.

-Mais, vas y _trésor_, je t'en prie, le provoqua-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui te retient ? Après tout, c'est la seule chose que tu sais faire.

-Je te préviens…

-A défaut de pouvoir éprouver de l'amour, il faut bien se rabattre sur quelque chose, non ? Toi, tu fais donc passer tes sentiments par la violence, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement. Est ce que tu crois que ça vient d'un trouble affectif ? Maman Malefoy n'a pas été assez attentionnée avec son petit Drago ?

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer Granger ! beugla Malefoy.

Les traits déformés par la fureur, le sorcier brandit sa baguette.

Des hurlements perçants déchirèrent une fois de plus le silence.

* * *

**Bon. Je vous avoue que je ne sentais pas trop ce chapitre. J'ai passé mon temps à douter quand je l'ai écrit, je le trouvais trop décalé par rapport au reste de l'histoire, trop violent, trop rapide, trop, trop, trop... Je sais pas mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'allait pas. Je l'ai relu une cinquantaine de fois, j'ai passé mon temps à le modifier et malgré cela, j'avais encore des doutes. Alors j'ai décidé que mes meilleurs juges, ça serait vous. Donc si vous pouviez juste me dire ce que vous en pensez ça serait sympa :).**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu !**

**A bientôt (même si je sais pas quand je publierais à nouveau, vu que demain je pars une semaine au Portugal, où je n'aurais pas accès à un ordi. Mais juré, je fais plus vite que la dernière fois :) )**

**Kiiiiiiss**

**Soladita**


	11. Chapter 11 : Derrière la vitre

**Bonsoir à tous ! (ou bonjour, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ^^). Comme toujours, je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard (bon je crois qu'à force vous avez compris vu que je me répète à chaque fois). Donc voilà, mille excuses. Mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est. Les vacances, il y a rien de plus épuisant :D. Je voulais également vous remercier de tous vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et... J'ai pu constater que le chapitre précédent vous avait assez surpris (c'était le résultat attendu mais j'avais peur d'avoir laissé trop d'indices mais ouf ouf ça a pas été le cas ^^.) J'ai aussi pu remarquer quelques inquiétudes (encore une fois, c'était le but). Mais que tout le monde se rassure, cette histoire est une histoire d'amour, je vous promets donc un happy end (de toute manière je suis trop fleur bleue pour faire autrement ^^) . Simplement, disons qu'il y a quelques rebondissements ;). J'adore surprendre (autrement dit, attendez vous à tout ;) ). Voili voilou :)**

**Ah non ! J'ai ajouté des "O*O*O*O*O*O*O", ils servent à délimiter des scènes, sinon je trouvais qu'elles n'étaient pas assez marquées. C'est bon, là je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

**Guest : Hello ! Tout d'abord merci, ta review m'a fait plaisir et en plus elle m'a boosté (même si j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour ce chapitre aussi...) Oui, j'ai trop culpabilisé quand j'ai vu que tu l'attendais depuis longtemps :(. Pardon, pardon, pardon. Promis, ça ne se reproduira plus :) (enfin je vais essayer ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous !**

**alexiane : Coucou toi ! Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais, au moins c'était honnête :) (j'aime les gens honnêtes ;).) Je suis vraiment désolée si ce chapitre t'as déçu, c'est sûr qu'il est assez différent du reste de l'histoire, mais c'était programmé ainsi. En fait, en te lisant, j'ai eut l'impression que tu me demandais si tout allait finir bien, je me trompe ? :) Eh bien oui, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis trop romantique pour faire finir mal une histoire ^^. Donc oui il y aura un happy end. Mais pas tout de suite tout de suite encore. Je peux juste te dire qu'il est possible, peut être même certain que prochainement nous aurons d'autres rebondissements... Après moi je dis ça je dis rien ! ;) Bref, je te laisse décider si tu continues ou non ;). Mais en tout cas merci et gros bisous !**

**leveaud'ct : Hey ! Comment vas-tu ma blabla's sister ? (vive le terme qui n'existe pas ^^) T'inquiète, vu la longueur de ta review, tu es tout à fait pardonnée de ton retard ;) (ah ce propos j'adore vraiment ce que tu m'écris, je suis morte de rire à chaque fois xD). Bon, pour l'adresse mail on laisse tomber, j'attendrais juste impatiemment que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles ;). Bref. Apparemment tu as été surprise (très) (extrêmement) (incroyablement). Tant mieux, c'est ce qu'il fallait :D. Et oui, Drago est un ignoble sadique qui ne mérite pas sa place sur Terre. Mais t'inquiète. Ca va peut être pouvoir s'arranger ;). Pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura encore plein de chapitres (tout le monde crie hourra !), et oui, il y aura un happy end (sinon c'est pas drôle :P). Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de tous tes encouragements qui me font sourire toute la journée après que je les ai lu. Bon je te laisse à ton chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira et plein de bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Derrière la vitre

« Cinq jours. Voilà cinq jours que je suis prisonnière ici, coupée de tout, coupée du monde, à attendre. C'est la seule chose que je suis encore en mesure de faire. Attendre. Je ne ressens plus rien, rien à part de la colère et un irrépressible désir de revanche. Je ne suis plus rien, rien à part une coquille vide habitée par une rage sans nom. Elle seule me permet de survivre. Je ne vis plus. Je survis. J'ai perdu l'usage de mon cœur. De toute façon, il ne me servait qu'à souffrir. Je suis à présent une machine, une machine uniquement programmée pour provoquer une chute. La chute de Drago Malefoy.

Je suis finalement parvenue à être ce que j'ai toujours souhaité quand Ron m'a quitté. Un être dépourvu de sentiments. Je n'avais jamais réussi avant. Maintenant je sais. Je sais ce qu'il faut souffrir pour être totalement en mesure de fermer son cœur. J'y suis parvenue. Avec l'aide de Drago Malefoy.

Cinq jours que je suis ici, et j'ai l'impression d'y être depuis déjà une éternité. J'essaie d'ignorer les faisceaux argentés constamment fixés sur moi. Je les sens même dans mon sommeil. J'ignore pourquoi, ils me dérangent. Non pas qu'ils me blessent car ils sont le souvenir de la plus belle époque de ma vie, mais ils me dérangent, tout simplement. Je fais tout pour les éviter, je me concentre sur n'importe quoi. Alors j'ai appris chaque détail de cette maison dans laquelle je suis enfermée. Idem pour le grand espace qui l'entoure. Je reste des heures entières à regarder le site, assise sur le rebord intérieur des fenêtres protégées par un enchantement. Ce sort m'empêche peut être de sortir, mais il ne m'empêche pas d'apprendre de mon environnement.

Je pourrais retracer la silhouette des montagnes qui nous surplombent les yeux fermés. Je connais chaque pierre, chaque fourré, chaque brin d'herbe de ce paysage. Je connais toutes ses faiblesses. Et je compte bien m'en servir pour m'évader de cet enfer dans lequel je suis depuis cinq jours.

Cinq jours. C'est cinq jours de trop. Demain, à l'aube, je pars. »

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la maison de pierre, et pourtant Hermione avait depuis longtemps les yeux ouverts. Fatiguée d'être depuis trop longtemps immobile, elle se leva sans bruit. Les menottes qu'elle avait aux poignets étaient reliées au mur grâce à une longue chaîne qui lui permettait de se déplacer de la salle de bain à son lit de fortune. Malgré cette entrave, elle fit quelques pas pour délier ses muscles ankylosés.

Son manque d'activité pendant la journée entraînait des insomnies, et les insomnies entraînaient des réflexions intenses. La lionne avait eu tout le temps durant cette nuit de préparer son évasion. Hors de question de rester ici plus longtemps. Il était trop tard à présent pour qu'elle puisse partir aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Au moins, elle aurait davantage de temps pour se préparer. Et demain matin, à quatre heures, elle fuirait. Tant pis si les choses tournaient mal, mieux valait une courte existence où l'on a fait ce qu'on avait faire plutôt qu'une longue vie de servitude. Cependant, grâce à son observation minutieuse, elle mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour que son échappée aboutisse.

Tout d'abord, il était hors de question qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit sous la surveillance de Malefoy. Cela équivaudrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Sa surveillance froide et implacable ne laissait rien passer. Même lorsqu'il détournait les yeux pour s'affairer sur autre chose, sa tête se retournait brusquement vers la sorcière au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle devrait donc attendre que ce soit Skoll qui vienne la garder. Malgré l'accueil intimidant qu'il lui avait réservé à son arrivée, il s'était avéré une compagnie plus chaleureuse que le Serpentard. Certes, il n'était pas non plus en train de lui distribuer des bonbons, mais au moins il ne la regardait pas avec un mépris permanent.

Malefoy la surveillait de midi à minuit, puis c'était au tour de Skoll pour les douze heures suivantes. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient entre temps, mais elle se doutait qu'ils devaient probablement dormir et faire des rondes dans le périmètre, comme le Serpentard l'avait demandé à son acolyte le premier jour.

Quatre heure était de ce fait la meilleure heure pour prendre la poudre d'escampette : à cette heure-là, Skoll serait sans doute en train de somnoler, voire même avec un peu de chance de dormir, comme elle le surprenait depuis quelques matins. Contrairement à son ami, le fils Greyback était assez insouciant, pour ne pas dire négligent. Ainsi, la veille, pendant qu'il était aux toilettes, la lionne avait réussi à se glisser sans bruit jusqu'au tiroir où ses ravisseurs gardaient sa baguette, l'avait ouvert en forçant la serrure grâce à ses menottes puis, une fois qu'elle eut récupéré sa fidèle alliée, elle en fabriqua une copie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, referma le tiroir et revint gentiment à sa place. Tout cela en cinq minutes top chrono.

Dès ce moment-là, elle n'avait eu plus qu'une envie : partir. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle avait sa baguette, elle pourrait franchir les sorts de protection sans problème. Simplement, elle savait par expérience que ce qui est fait dans la précipitation a toutes les chances d'échouer. Et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait se faire rattraper une seconde fois. Alors, elle s'occupait en essayant d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, pour ne pas se laisser surprendre, tout en faisant quelques préparatifs discrètement : raccommoder son pantalon kaki abondement déchiré, noircir sa chemise autrefois blanche mais toujours trop claire et donc trop repérable dans la nature, se procurer une gourde d'eau à présent cachée sous la paille qui lui servait de lit avec sa baguette.

En entendant son geôlier bouger sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'était une fois de plus endormi, la sorcière revint précipitamment sur sa couchette et fit semblant de dormir. Skoll ne devait pas se doutait qu'elle savait qu'il dormait au lieu de la surveiller, car sinon il augmenterait la vigilance. Et là, difficile de s'échapper.

Les yeux clos, elle entendit la chaise grincer sous son poids tandis qu'il s'étirait, et des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers elle, s'arrêtèrent un instant comme si leur propriétaire s'assurait que sa pensionnaire dormait bien puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Vu le boucan que Skoll faisait dans celle-ci, Hermione estima qu'elle pouvait sans risque se réveiller pour de bon sans attirer les soupçons. Elle s'assit lentement, la main devant les yeux, comme aveuglée par le soleil. _Parfaitement dans la peau du personnage. _Le Mangemort revint bientôt, une tasse de café à la main, et balança un morceau de pain à la jeune femme. Celle-ci le considéra un moment en haussant les sourcils, agacée d'être une fois de plus traitée en moins que rien.

-Arrête de faire la fière et mange ma belle. Tu vas finir par mourir de faim.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, répondit-elle avec mépris, mais en attrapant tout de même la nourriture.

Son ventre gargouillait de plus en plus férocement à mesure que passaient les jours.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que ça me dérangerait. Nous devrions aller capturer un autre Sang-de-Bourbe, et contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire ce n'est pas toujours facile, déclara-t-il en buvant sa boisson chaude.

Hermione lui répondit par un regard noir. Il lui semblait qu'à présent c'était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à exprimer avec son regard. La colère. Le mépris. Toute joie avait été anéantie en elle.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rit le sorcier. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté, je vais te donner le droit d'utiliser la douche.

-Trop aimable, marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

-Tu déclines mon offre ?

-Non, non, c'est bon.

Il lui sourit, ses yeux verts pétillants de victoire, tandis qu'elle détournait le regard. Elle avait horreur de se soumettre ainsi, surtout à ce genre d'individu, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Voilà presque une semaine qu'elle accumulait la crasse, un bon nettoyage était donc le bienvenu.

Dès qu'elle eut fini son pain, elle se rendit auprès de Skoll pour qu'il lui ôte ses liens le temps qu'elle se lave.

-Je te préviens, une seule tentative pour t'enfuir et je te jure que tu te souviendras de cette punition. Je t'accorde une faveur en te laissant te doucher, alors ne me fais pas le regretter. De toute manière, je ferais le guet derrière la porte et il n'y a pas d'autre issue à cette pièce.

Le regard grave, il donna un coup de baguette sur les menottes pour les déverrouiller puis escorta la lionne jusqu'à la salle de bain du premier étage. Hermione, toujours cantonnée au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrit grand les yeux pour graver chaque détail de ce nouvel espace dans son esprit. On ne sait jamais.

L'escalier en colimaçon pour accéder à l'étage se trouvait juste derrière la cuisine. Une fois en haut, on arrivait dans un couloir explosé dont la partie gauche était à moitié écroulée et donnait sur la plaine. La sorcière tenta un rapide coup d'œil au dehors mais Skoll la rappela à l'ordre en lui enserrant fortement le bras, et elle se concentra de nouveau sur le passage. Il donnait sur plusieurs portes, mais le Mangemort poussa la première à droite et expliqua rapidement comment fonctionnait la douche. Après quoi, il sortit de la salle de bain en lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement à Hermione, qui répondit par un petit sourire innocent.

Une fois seule, elle se frotta vigoureusement les poignets, chose qu'elle s'était refusée à faire devant son gardien. Ces derniers étaient sales, profondément meurtris. La sorcière releva la tête, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle pourrait mettre sur ses blessures. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Une folle, une sauvageonne, les joues creuses, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, qui l'observait avec froideur. Il lui fallu une minute entière pour comprendre que cette barbare n'était que son reflet. Elle avança prudemment en direction du miroir, des larmes commençant à se répandre sur ses joues. C'était _ça_ qu'ils avaient fait d'elle ? Elle n'était même pas en mesure de se reconnaître. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient passer un mois dans un camp de concentration, alors qu'elle n'était ici que depuis cinq jours.

Le pire dans toute sa transformation était sans doute ses yeux. Ils étaient froids comme la glace. Comme s'ils avaient vu toute la souffrance du monde et qu'à présent ils n'étaient capables de le regarder qu'avec indifférence. Même maintenant qu'elle pleurait sur la disparition de ce qu'elle avait été, on ne voyait aucune tristesse dans son regard. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien. Elle était brisée.

Essuyant lentement ses joues remplies de larmes vides, elle s'observa plus minutieusement : elle avait beaucoup maigrit, des coupures s'étalaient sur tout son corps et la marque que Malefoy avait imprimé sur son cou était toujours présente, mais elle commençait légèrement à s'effacer. Il n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte pour qu'elle soit encore aussi visible. La Gryffondor avait deviné qu'elle était toujours là aux coups d'œil que Skoll lançait dessus régulièrement, mais elle pensait qu'elle serait plus estompée.

Le jeune homme semblait d'ailleurs légèrement apeuré devant cette trace. De nombreuses fois, Hermione l'avait surpris en train de fixer la tâche violette qui enlaidissait son cou, l'air un peu hésitant. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle continua un long moment à observer la pâleur qui marquait ses traits. Comment était ce possible qu'elle soit dans cet état-là après seulement cinq petits jours ? Au fond, elle n'était pas si mal traitée que ça : à part le premier jour où elle avait vraiment souffert pour avoir poussé à bout Malefoy, elle n'avait quasiment plus subi aucune torture. Oh, bien sûr, il arrivait parfois qu'on lui lance un petit Doloris pour la punir de son insolence, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui avait fait subir le Serpentard.

Tout à coup, elle comprit pourquoi elle était si mal en point. Ce n'était pas à cause des mauvais traitements qu'elle avait pu subir. C'était simplement son état intérieur qui se reflétait sur son aspect extérieur.

* * *

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans une maison située derrière la bâtisse en pierre et sous Fidelitas, Drago Malefoy prenait également sa douche. Il resta longtemps immobile sous l'eau brûlante, de mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à patrouiller dans les environs et il ne pouvait même pas aller dormir avant d'avoir à surveiller la Sang-de-Bourbe. La réunion qui avait lieu ce matin était trop importante pour qu'il se permette de la rater et il fallait absolument qu'il expose ses demandes au chef. Même si la fois précédente ce dernier lui avait tout refusé, il comptait bien retenter sa chance, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. On ne dit jamais non à un Malefoy.

En soupirant, il coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette blanche qui traînait par là et la noua sur ses hanches. Puis, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il regarda rapidement par la fenêtre pour vérifier que tout allait bien dans la maison voisine. A l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur le couloir éventré du premier, il cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Skoll était debout à attendre tranquillement devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il fallut à Drago une demi-seconde pour comprendre qui se trouvait dans la pièce que son compagnon surveillait. Mais à _quoi_ jouer ce gamin exactement ? Il voulait que leur prisonnière s'échappe, c'est ça ? Les yeux exorbités, il regarda Skoll faire des aller retour devant la porte de la salle de bain, faisant léviter des pierres pour faire passer le temps…

Drago crut qu'il allait exploser de fureur. Rageusement, il leva sa baguette et en fit sortir un félin touffu argenté qui s'élança, bondit dans les airs et atterrit sur un morceau du mur écroulé avant de hurler avec la voix du Serpentard :

-Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Skoll se retourna avec un sursaut vers le Patronus, puis leva la tête vers la maison en face de lui. Le Mangemort pouvait la voir, ayant été informé de son existence par Drago. Après avoir localisé son ami appuyé à une fenêtre qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, il lui sourit et leva les pouces en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait la situation bien en main.

Le sorcier se retourna lentement et partit se changer. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Cet inconscient refusait d'entendre raison et ce n'était pas lui qui réussirait à lui apprendre quelque chose. Et tant que la Sang-de-Bourbe était toujours là, tout irait bien.

* * *

Hermione ressortit revigorée de sa douche. La température de l'eau devait être aux alentours de 20 degrés mais c'était toujours ça. S'enroulant dans une serviette miteuse, elle entreprit de se peigner les cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle parvint même à esquisser un sourire à son reflet. Merlin, quel bien fou procure le simple fait d'être libre de ses mouvements, même rien que le temps d'une douche ! On se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu. Mais demain elle la retrouverait. Demain, elle serait libre à nouveau.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Le retour en bas fut identique à l'aller : Skoll la maintenait par le bras et dès qu'elle tentait le moindre coup d'œil à travers le mur défoncé vers la plaine, elle était immédiatement redirigée. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas le droit de _regarder_ dehors ? Elle passait bien ses journées à admirer l'autre côté du paysage. Ces personnes étaient décidemment remplies d'incompréhension.

-Et voilà ma jolie, déclara le jeune homme en lui fixant à nouveau ses menottes. J'espère que tu as apprécié, car je doute que tu es ce traitement tous les jours.

« Peu m'importe, pauvre fou. Demain je serais loin à l'heure qu'il est », pensa-t-elle avec force, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour récapituler une fois de plus son évasion. Ce soir, à minuit, Skoll viendra remplacer Malefoy. A ce moment, ils la réveilleront, ils la réveillaient tous les soirs avec le transplanage de Skoll qui, contrairement au blond, transplanait comme tout le monde, c'est à dire avec un gros craquement. Ensuite, elle fera semblant de se rendormir, pour que le sorcier, lassé, s'endorme à son tour. Puis elle surveillera la position de la Lune, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit approximativement quatre heures. A ce moment-là, elle sortira sa baguette, déverrouillera ses liens et tentera de fuir, si possible sans réveiller son gardien.

Toute à ses réflexions, la lionne sursauta quand Skoll se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Drago n'est toujours pas là, répondit-il au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait tandis qu'il se penchait par la fenêtre pour jeter des coups d'œil au dehors. Tu crois qu'il faut que je lui envoie un Patronus ?

Hermione haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en fichait royalement, avant de retourner à sa seule distraction, à savoir contempler le paysage. En vérité elle réfléchissait. Le Serpentard n'avait pas pour habitude d'être en retard, au contraire il était d'une ponctualité impressionnante.

Au bout d'une heure, ce dernier daigna enfin apparaître, l'air passablement énervé. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, sa mâchoire contractée et ses sourcils froncés dissuadèrent Skoll d'émettre la moindre remarque sur son inhabituel retard. Avec un soupir, le blond regarda la vieille chaise branlante sur laquelle ils effectuaient leur tour de garde, la métamorphosa en fauteuil nettement plus confortable et s'affala dessus sans cérémonie.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il à son acolyte d'un ton agressif.

-Du tout, répondit l'autre, sans grande assurance toutefois.

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas vas-t-en. A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles prendre mon tour de garde, car si c'est ça je te l'offre avec grand plaisir.

-Non non, c'est bon, je pars, je… balbutia-t-il, visiblement peu habitué à ce que Malefoy soit désagréable avec lui.

Ce dernier le chassa de la main, puis appuya sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, comme éreinté. La Gryffondor profita du fait qu'il ne surveille pas ses moindres faits et gestes comme de coutume pour l'observer à son tour. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu ébouriffés, alors que d'habitude ils étaient peignés avec le plus grand soin. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint pâle. Visiblement, l'héritier Malefoy n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Ses vêtements en revanche étaient fidèles à eux même : classes et chics. Aujourd'hui, il portait une chemise bleu ciel ouverte par-dessus un T-shirt blanc avec un jean foncé, le même qu'il avait le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois… Presque instinctivement, le regard de la sorcière se porta sur le visage du blond, puis remarqua que Malefoy la scrutait intensément.

Oups. Prise en flag.

La lionne se détourna précipitamment, les joues écarlates.

-Tu devrais te méfier de Skoll, déclara soudain le Serpentard, rompant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Sous la violence du choc, Hermione pivota vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Est ce qu'il venait de s'adresser à _elle _? Depuis le premier jour, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne méritait pas son attention. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle ne parvint pas à retenir le mot qui sortit de bouche, alors qu'elle s'était promis de le mépriser à tout jamais :

-Pardon ?

Ce dernier tressaillit, s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit de son ton froid traditionnel :

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Méfies toi de Skoll, répondit-il tout en se rendant à la cuisine, laissant la sorcière seule à ses réflexions.

Il ne refit une apparition que bien plus tard dans l'après-midi. La pluie s'était depuis longtemps mise à tombée.

Dès qu'elle l'entendit rentrer dans la salle, tout son corps se crispa. Elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais maintenant c'était pire que jamais. Comme si sa « gentillesse » lui avait rappelé qui il était. Un dangereux manipulateur. _Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait par profit._ S'il lui avait adressé une parole dépourvue de sarcasme, c'était dans un but précis. Mais quoi ? Pour tenter de regagner sa confiance puis la torturer de nouveau ? Non merci, une fois mais pas deux. Quand on perd son estime, c'est toujours définitif.

Malgré sa désinvolture apparente, la lionne ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le savoir derrière elle, alors qu'elle était totalement exposée n'était pas des plus rassurant.

Comme d'habitude, il avait son regard polaire fixé sur elle, contrôlant chacun de ses mouvements. « Ce n'est pas avec lui que je pourrais tenter quoi que ce soit » pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Brusquement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle tombait sur Malefoy effectuant sa patrouille tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait ? Vu le niveau de magie noire de celui-ci, elle aurait beaucoup de chance si elle s'en sortait vivante. Mais elle ne reculerait pas. Elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La nuit tomba assez rapidement, et avec elle vint l'angoisse. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Et si elle se faisait prendre ? Si ses ravisseurs la retrouvaient après qu'elle se soit enfuie, elle pouvait être sûre de devenir folle sous leurs Doloris. Que faire ? Allait-elle vraiment y aller ?

Oui. Oui elle irait. Hermione Granger n'est pas faite pour passer une vie derrière les barreaux. Hermione Granger est faite pour se battre, pour clamer la justice et la liberté. Et tant pis si elle mourrait dans cette expédition. Mieux valait mourir mille fois plutôt que rester ici, à attendre tranquillement que son meilleur ami se fasse capturer à son tour, tout ça à cause de sa naïveté. La jeune femme se promit que si jamais elle s'en sortait, elle s'arrangerait pour revenir tuer de ses propres mains Malefoy. D'ordinaire elle n'était pas d'une nature vengeresse, mais elle pouvait faire une petite exception pour ce monstre. Elle s'endormit juste après avoir mangé, sachant pertinemment que cette nuit elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

CRACK !

Hermione bondit dans son lit, chaque nerf tendu. Ça y est, l'heure a sonné. Dans quatre heures, elle partait. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, mélange de peur et d'excitation. Il lui semblait que des siècles s'étaient écoulés sans qu'elle ressente cette sensation. Merlin, quelle impression étrange, d'avoir le sentiment de revivre ! Cependant, elle s'appliqua à feindre le sommeil tandis que les deux hommes chuchotaient à quelques pas :

-Que c'est-il passé ce matin ?

-Rien, rien, une réunion qui n'en finissait pas. Ne t'en fais pas, demain je serais à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais essayer de dormir cette nuit Dray, tu as vraiment une tête de mort vivant.

-Je te remercie, ce compliment me va droit au cœur, rit-il. Seulement cette nuit je vais devoir aller voir comment s'en sortent les autres.

-Ils n'étaient pas là ce matin ?

-Ce n'était pas une réunion de ce genre là. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je vais y aller maintenant.

-OK. Mais dors quand même, je te jure que tu faire peur à voir.

-J'essaierai entre deux patrouilles.

Bruit mat. La sorcière supposa que Malefoy venait de partir, même si elle n'avait rien entendu à cause de son transplanage silencieux, et que Skoll venait de s'installer dans le fauteuil. Merveilleux ! Le Serpentard, en transformant la chaise branlante en confortable canapé, lui avait rendu le plus grand service jamais espéré ! Son gardien allait sûrement se mettre à ronfler d'ici une demi-heure, et ainsi elle n'aurait aucun problème à partir discrètement. Hermione se réjouit intérieurement. Peut être que finalement cette tentative d'évasion n'allait pas trop mal se passer. Elle décida néanmoins de rester sur ses gardes, et attendit patiemment que la Lune soit à sa position.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Anxiété totale. La lionne vérifiait toutes les cinq secondes l'astre céleste. Enfin, après ce qui lui paru des siècles, ce dernier parut enfin à sa place. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle sortit le plus silencieusement possible sa gourde et sa baguette. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec, elle sentit un vent de courage soufflait sur elle. Oui, elle y arriverait. Et si elle échouait, elle se consolerait en se disant qu'elle avait tout tenté. Elle lança un sortilège informulé sur ses menottes, le premier depuis presque une semaine. Enfin elle était libre !

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle déposa avec prudence les liens qui la retenaient ici depuis trop longtemps, et jeta un coup d'œil vers son gardien. Skoll dormait profondément, la tête renversée en arrière, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés et la bouche grande ouverte. A présent il n'avait plus rien d'impressionnant.

En souriant, la sorcière lui jeta un Assurdito par simple mesure de protection. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte, posa sa main sur celle-ci avant de se figer. Pour l'instant tout se déroulait à merveille car elle était dans la maison, mais les enchantements se trouvaient à l'extérieur, et elle ignorait ce qu'ils étaient ! S'ils avaient placé un sort d'antitransplanage et qu'elle était condamnée à errer dans la nature... Attendez une seconde... Mais oui bien sûr, le transplanage, quelle idiote ! Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de sortir !

Tant pis si le bruit réveillait le Mangemort, de toute façon le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe elle serait déjà chez elle. Agrippant fermement sa baguette, la sorcière ferma les yeux, tournoya sur elle-même et...

Rien. Visiblement, ils avaient pensé à tout. Malefoy avait sûrement trouvé le moyen de contourner le sort pour que Skoll et lui transplanent à l'intérieur de la maison, mais pour le moment le sortilège était parfaitement opérationnel. Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle venait déjà de perdre un temps précieux et redouter ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière la porte.

"Fonce Hermione. Si tu tardes trop, tu es sûre de tout rater" lui souffla une petite voix. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle agrippa la poignée et poussa doucement la porte. Une brise d'air frais vint lui chatouiller le visage tandis que la nuit s'offrait à elle. Voilà des jours qu'elle observait ce paysage à travers une vitre, comme un animal en cage. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, presque en transe, puis son pied vint doucement fouler l'herbe jaunie qui recouvrait la prairie.

Un cri assourdissant retentit, ramenant au passage Hermione à la réalité. Le charme du Cridurut ! D'une seconde à l'autre les Mangemorts allaient débarquer ! La sorcière resta un instant tétanisée, comme un lapin face aux phares d'une voiture, puis sprinta en direction d'un fourré tout en se lançant un sortilège de Désillusion. Certes, ça ne valait pas la cape d'invisibilité mais au moins elle serait plus difficilement repérable. Non, ce buisson était trop petit et trop près de la maison. Peut être que si elle s'enfonçait dans les arbres... Oui ! Plus loin se trouvait une petite futaie qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. La respiration saccadée, elle parvint à atteindre le bosquet.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de se calmer, puis fit une nouvelle tentative de transplanage. Peine perdue. Apparemment ils avaient étendu le sort autour de la maison, mais la question était de savoir jusque où.

La sorcière se mit donc à la recherche d'une nouvelle cachette, une cachette où elle pourrait savoir ce qui se tramait. Quelques mètres plus loin se tenait un marronnier à l'air solide. Si elle arrivait à grimper dessus elle serait en sécurité et pourrait repérer les attaques éventuelles.

Se baissant prudemment, la sorcière atteignit l'arbre sur la pointe des pieds. Déjà des cris et des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre de la maison. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, la lionne releva la tête. L'arbre était haut. Très haut. Même un peu trop haut. Comment allait-elle pouvoir monter dessus ?

Les bruits commençaient à se rapprocher. Vite une solution ! Mais il n'y avait aucun arbre assez solide aux alentours sur lequel elle pouvait prendre appui ! « Merlin, Merlin, viens moi en aide ! »

« Mais enfin Hermione, t'es une sorcière oui ou non ? » lui hurla sa conscience. Se maudissant intérieurement, elle se jeta un Levicorpus, sentit la cheville se faire happer et son corps s'éleva doucement dans les airs. La tête à l'envers, elle réussit à attraper une des grosses branches et une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne pas tomber, se libéra du maléfice et atterrit sur son perchoir.

Ouille. Heureusement qu'elle avait des fesses rebondissantes ou le choc aurait était plus douloureux. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle grimpa sur les branches supérieures, de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Un chaos indescriptible régnait autour de la maison. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées sortaient à intervalle régulier de la maison. Visiblement, le sort empêchant le transplanage avait été levé dans la demeure. Hermione eut un sourire amer. Elle reconnaissait bien la patte de Malefoy dans cette froide organisation. Il avait étendu le sort autour de la maison pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais l'avait annulé à l'intérieur de la bâtisse afin que ces acolytes puissent les rejoindre. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait bel et bien piégé.

En soupirant, la sorcière revint près du tronc et se cala contre celui-ci, ses jambes désillusionnées pendant dans le vide. Son échappée ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu. Mais elle était libre. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cette sensation. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle resterait en vie, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi ce tour de force. En jubilant, elle imagina le degré de fureur dans lequel devait se trouver Malefoy. Il l'avait capturé. Elle lui avait échappé.

Un point partout trésor. Et que le meilleur gagne.

* * *

**Ah là là, notre Hermione, quelle battante tout de même ! Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Mieux, moins bien que l'autre ? Personnellement je préfère celui-là, les rebellions c'est toujours marrant :D**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions, ça m'aide à m'améliorer ;)**

**Enormes bisous !**

**Soladita**

**(PS : promis, cette fois je fais plus rapide que les deux fois précédentes ! Juré sur la tête de Drago :D)**


End file.
